Amnésique
by King Pumkin
Summary: Aprés être revenu du cimetiére, Harry tente de prévenir la communauté des sorciers du retour de Voldemort, On le méprise. Lassé, il disparait, laissant ses proches dans le désarois total. Un an plus tard, il revient, totalement amnésique...
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde !!! Je suis King Pumkin, et c'est ma premiére fic sur Harry Potter. J'espére qu'elle vous plaira^^

Les premiers chapitres seront asses courts, mais bon... faut bien un début à tout, non ?

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR, sauf quelques personnes de mon cru, que je vous laisse découvrir...

* * *

Prologue : Ben... on plante le décor !

_Autour de lui il n'y avait rien. Que des ténèbres, une obscurité oppressante, qui semblait vouloir l'asphyxier et l'écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une minuscule poussière qui dériverait pour l'éternité dans cet océan de noirceur. _

_Eh bien soit. Ca lui convenait parfaitement, de ne plus exister. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il ne ressentirait plus de douleurs et de sentiments. Comme ce devait être reposant… _

_Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Se reposer. Il en avait juste asses de toutes ces conneries de guerre et de sorcier maléfique. Pour la première fois, il voulait être égoïste. Il voulait vivre pour lui, et pas pour un soi-disant monde à sauver. _

_Etait-ce mal ? Il n'en avait cure. _

_Soudain, les ténèbres se firent moins présentes ; elles refluèrent peu à peu, et finir par laisser place à une immensité blanche, qui l'entourait. Contrairement aux ombres, cette mer éclatante ne lui faisait rien. Elle se contentait d'être… présente autour de lui._

_Bah, pourquoi pas. Il s'en fichait. _

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps est-ce qu'il était resté là, à flotter dans ce monde étrange. Peut-être une minute, peut-être un siècle. Là-bas, la notion de temps semblait étrangement abstraite et superflue. _

_Tranquillement, il se laissa dériver au gré d'un vent irréel. Il se sentait juste… bien. Pas heureux ou malheureux, juste bien. _

_Au bout d'une éternité –ou peut-être était-ce juste une fraction de seconde ?- il lui sembla entendre une voix. Ce n'étaient que des légers murmures, mais un mot semblait revenir fréquemment. Il fronça les sourcils, et tenta de s'éloigner de la source de bruit. On venait le déranger alors qu'il était enfin tranquille ! _

_Les murmures se firent plus insistants, et quelques bribes de mots le frappèrent. Il voulut se boucher les oreilles, retourner à sa tranquillité, mais la voix l'entrainait… _

_La lumière se fit plus violente, et il se sentit pousser, comme si quelqu'un le secouait. _

__Hé, gamin ! _

_Il voulut se débattre, mais son corps ne répondait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait-on le déranger ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix ? _

__Gamin ! Réveille-toi ! _

_La lumière lui brula les yeux, et il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Telle une corde, la voix le traina à travers les limbes de l'inconscience, jusqu'à une frontière invisible. _

__Gamin ! _

_Il essaya encore de se débattre, mais la voix était trop forte. Il traversa la frontière et, après un temps qui lui sembla infini, ouvrit finalement les yeux. _

__Tu es enfin réveillé… murmura l'inconnue au-dessus de lui. _

__Qui… qui êtes-vous ? _

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Il essuya la transpiration qui coulait sur son front à l'aide de sa main, et s'assit sur son lit.

Le rêve qu'il venait de faire n'était pas désagréable –c'était son premier souvenir, après tout- mais la coupure qui avait suivit avait été brutale, et il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Sans un mot, il se leva et alla vers la cuisine pour se servir à boire. Il prit un verre, et ouvrit le robinet.

_Alors, Sir's, t'as des problèmes de sommeil ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'apparition. C'était une jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds et au sourire ironique, qui se tenait accoudée contre la porte. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux noirs étincelaient, semblable à ceux d'un chat. Son haut-de-forme était négligemment perché sur son crane, et Sirius haussa un sourcil :

_Tu t'en débarrasse jamais ?

Le rictus félin de la jeune fille ne changea pas d'un iota. A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli, complètement amnésique voilà un an, il ne l'avait jamais vu aborder une autre expression que ce faciès moqueur. Ce n'était que lors de rares occasions qu'il avait, en regardant minutieusement, pu discerner une lueur de tendresse dans le regard charbon de son amie.

_Le jour où tu me verras sans mon chapeau adoré n'est pas encore venu, Sir's !

L'adolescent soupira. La fascination que vouait cette fille à son chapeau lui était totalement incompréhensible, même après un an de vie commune. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui la concernait restait un total mystère pour Sirius. Kyo Shawn cultivait le secret comme d'autre les petits pois.

_Va te coucher, Sirius Shawn ! Demain nous devons préparer notre départ, puisque je te rappelle que dans une semaine, on est sensé aller à Londres !

_En parlant de ça, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi est-ce qu'on devait absolument y aller.

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue faussement catastrophée :

_T'es un cas toi, on te l'a jamais dit ça ?

_Moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton moqueur, mais j'apprécierais que tu répondes à ma question.

_M'enfin, fantasme de mes nuits, aurais-tu oublié quel jour nous serons dans une semaine ?

_Je n'en ai positivement aucune idée, lumière de mon cœur, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

_Tu me déçois, ô sublime prince d'Orient.

_J'en suis tellement navré, déesse de mes jours.

L'ironie suintait dans leurs voix à tous deux. C'était un jeu auquel ils se livraient souvent. Kyo l'y avait initié, et elle n'était pas peu fière du sens de répartie de son « élève », même si elle se serait faite tuer plutôt que de l'avouer.

_Vois-tu, splendeur que j'admire, dans une semaine, il se trouve que cela fera tout juste un an que nous nous sommes rencontré…

_Certes, merveille de mon âme, mais quel rapport avec Londres ?

_Laisse-moi finir, doux fruit de luxure. Je disais donc, charmante beauté princière, que puisque c'est la seule date fixe que nous ayons sur toi, j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir en organisant une sortie !

Sirius resta bouche bée, oubliant même de répondre. Finalement, il balbutia :

_Je… tu… tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

Les yeux sombres de Kyo étincelèrent, révélant un léger agacement teinté de moquerie :

_Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ? Ceci dit, tu as perdu une nouvelle fois à notre petit jeu, mon amour.

L'adolescent ne releva pas la dernière phrase, pourtant pleine de dérision. Sa mâchoire alla dire bonjour au sol, et ce fut la jeune fille qui lui referma la bouche en ricanant qu'il allait finir par gober des mouches.

_Remarque, c'est plein de protéines, tu sais ?

_Attends, mais tu… tu détestes la foule ! Repris Sirius, toujours bloqué par l'annonce.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules :

_Je ne déteste pas la foule, rectifia-t-elle d'un ton pincé, je déteste les masses grossières et inutiles, qui sont à l'exact opposé de mon splendide génie, voilà tout.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire amusé. Kyo le fixa un moment et pointa le doigt vers sa chambre :

_Au lit maintenant, Monsieur Shawn !

En riant, Sirius partit se recoucher sous le regard félin et le sourire ironique de celle qu'il considérait comme sa plus proche amie.

_Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, Kyo, murmura-t-il en entrant dans son lit.

Aussitôt, il replongea dans les limbes du sommeil, sans avoir eu le temps d'entendre la jeune fille répondre, accoudée au mur un faible

« Moi non plus, Sir's, moi non plus…

oOo

_LES ENFAAAANTS ! A TABLE !

Hermione et Ginny sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble, tandis que Ron lâchais son jeu de Bataille explosive, ce qui eu pour effet de lui bruler légèrement les sourcils. Sa sœur pouffa, et le rouquin lui lança un coup d'œil exaspéré.

_A TABLE !

Tous les Weasley présents et Hermione soupirèrent de concert. Mme Weasley était toujours aussi… bruyante. Afin d'éviter un nouveau cri qui achèverait de leurs détruire les tympans, ils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine.

Mme Weasley les y attendait, une poêle dans la main, sa baguette magique dans l'autre. Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire, et l'odeur de nourriture qui flottait dans les airs les fit tous saliver. Molly les regarda s'installer à table avec un grand sourire, avant de donner un coup de baguette à l'un des jumeaux qui tenter de chiper du poulet.

_Tu mangeras en même temps que tout le monde, ordonna sa mère en prenant un air menaçant.

_Qui est-ce qui vient ? Interrogea Ron en s'asseyant à coté d'Hermione.

Sa mère répondit tout en remuant les pâtes :

_Il y aura juste Remus et Sirius, fit-elle. Ces deux-là ont besoin qu'on leur remonte le moral, ils sont inconsolable depuis qu'Harry…

Elle se tut brusquement, alors qu'un silence glacial s'abattait sur la table. Le visage fermé, Ron et Hermione avait baissés la tête, tandis que le chagrin avait déformé les traits de Ginny. Tous les convives gardaient en mémoire la cruelle disparition de leur ami, voilà un an de cela.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours après la mort tragique de Cédric Diggory, et le retour de Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu'Harry était revenu du cimetière, il n'était plus du tout le même. Choqué, terrorisé, il était resté dans un état semi-comateux durant deux jours, avant de reprendre un semblant de vie. Dés lors, son unique préoccupation avait été de faire savoir que le mage noir était revenu. Il avait été voir Fudge, afin de lui expliquer, mais Harry n'avait reçu que du mépris. On l'avait traité de fou, de menteur, et on l'avait même accusé de raconter n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer.

Après un mois de vain combat, le Survivant en avait eu asses.

Alors, il avait disparu. Il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley, sans même laisser de mot. Personne ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

Cela faisait un an. Un an que ses amis le cherchaient désespérément, un an que tous tentaient de ne pas perdre espoir. Une année difficile, surtout au vu des positions du ministre de la Magie ; celui-ci semblait avoir été pris de paranoïa, et suspectait Dumbledore de cacher Harry pour s'en faire une arme. De plus un professeur de DCFM leur avait été imposé. Une nommée Dolores Ombrage. Celle-ci était incroyablement odieuse, et leur cinquième année avait été un véritable calvaire.

Enfin… Ron et Hermione avaient passé leurs BUSES, et venaient de recevoir les résultats. Ils étaient tous deux très contents, mais avaient une fois de plus déploré l'absence d'Harry.

La sonnerie retentit, brisant l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait. Mme Weasley se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, et laissa entrer Sirius et son ami Remus. Les deux hommes lui sourirent et lui firent la bise, avant d'aller vers la cuisine :

_Hmm, remarqua Sirius, ça sent rudement bon !

Molly eu un sourire alors que le loup-garou s'asseyait, accompagné de son ami. Ils souriaient largement tous les deux, mais il était impossible de ne pas remarquer la lueur de tristesse qui semblait toujours présente dans leur regard.

_Allez, commencez à manger, les enfants ! Ordonna le femme replète en menaçant tous les « enfants » de sa baguette.

Les discussions s'entamèrent, et bientôt l'atmosphère devint légère et joyeuse, même si un fond d'inquiétude et de chagrin demeurait.

« Harry…

* * *

Voilà... En espérant que ça vous ais plus...

Rewiews ?

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille (pour comprendre, aller voir mes fics sur bleach x))


	2. Promenonsnous dans les bois

Bonjour tout le monde !! Voici rien que pour vous, chers lecteurs, le second chapitre de cette fic que, j'en suis sure, vous adorez !!!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !!^^

Enjoy^^

PS : Tout est à JKR, sauf Kyo

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…

Sirius était assis en tailleur, dans l'immense plaine qui lui servait de jardin. L'avantage de vivre dans une ferme abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, c'était que l'espace ne manquait pas. Le désavantage, c'était que parfois, le jeune homme se sentait très, très seul.

Heureusement que Kyo était là, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire. Même si il aurait largement préféré devoir ingurgiter des crottes de Veracrasse plutôt que de l'avouer, naturellement, elle lui était devenue indispensable au court de l'année qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Doucement, il se leva, et commença à marcher le long du champ, et inspira l'air frais du matin à plein poumons. Une brise vint jouer avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et Sirius sourit.

Dans trois jours, ils partiraient pour Londres. Kyo lui avait dit qu'ils iraient du côté sorcier, notamment au Chemin de Traverse. La jeune fille avait refusé d'aller du côté Moldu, ce que Sirius avait tout a fait compris. L'effort que faisait son amie pour surmonter son aversion pour les foules était déjà grand –Dieu seul savait combien elle haïssait le bruit et les contacts avec les autres- et l'adolescent ne voulait pas lui en demander trop, même si la blonde lui avait assuré que les gens ne la gênaient pas.

Le jeune homme entendit un frôlement prés de lui. Il baissa les yeux, et rencontra un petit serpent vert, qui l'observait d'un air inquisiteur :

__Bonjour_, siffla Sirius.

S'il avait eu des sourcils, le serpent les aurait soulevés :

__Tu parles notre langue, humain ? _

__Faut croire_, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

__Hmmm… ccccc'est interessssant_.

Le serpents se tut, et posa sur le garçon des prunelles méditatives.

Sirius aimait bien parler avec les serpents. Leur vision du monde était simple, et plutôt reposante. Sans compter qu'ils se fichaient comme d'une gigue qu'il soit amnésique.

_Hey, Sir's ! Encore en train de blablater ?

Le brun se retourna, et sourit à celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Kyo arriva prés de lui, son chapeau sur la tête et son parapluie dans la main, et regarda la serpent :

__Bonjour_, mumura-t-elle au reptile.

__Toi aussi tu parles notre langue ? Vous êtes décidemment plein de surprises vous autres humains. _

__C'est une qualité propre à nous deux_, rectifia Kyo avec un sourire, _les autres sont plus… ennuyeux. _

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sirius, qui lui sourit. Le garçon partageait l'avis de la jeune fille sur les autres membres de son espèce. Il en avait rencontré quelques-uns, notamment lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans un village pour chercher à manger, et les hommes comme les femmes l'avaient plus agacé qu'autre chose. Il préférait de loin voyager avec Kyo.

Avec elle, tout était génial. Même les choses les plus dangereuses paraissaient amusantes. Sirius se rappelait notamment de la fois où elle l'avait trainé en Allemagne –alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait un mot d'allemand- pour aller observer des acromentules. Le jeune homme se remémorait un peu trop bien à son gout la scène.

Tout avait failli mal finir, quand, encerclé par des dizaines d'araignées, les deux amis avaient bravement décidé de prendre la fuite. Kyo n'avait jamais autant rit qu'en se faisant poursuivre par des monstres qui voulaient son sang, tandis que Sirius se posait de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de la blonde.

Il se les posait toujours, d'ailleurs.

_Nah, Sir's, tu vas cueillir quelques plantes ? Demanda la jeune fille en tendant une liste à son ami.

En apercevant la longueur du papier, Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Ramasser toutes ces plantes allait lui prendre des heures !

_Pourquoi faire ?

_Cherches pas, ramasse-les, c'est tout. Si t'as fini avant ce soir, t'auras un cadeau.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir, auquel Kyo répondit par un sourire de travers, avant de lui fourrer un panier dans les bras.

_Allez file, gamin ! Sinon j'te fais dormir dehors !

Sirius marmonna que, de toute manière, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose vu le nombre de courants d'air qu'il y avait dans leur ferme. Les yeux de sa sœur adoptive se plissèrent, et prirent un air menaçant. Le garçon détala immédiatement.

__Il a pas tort, _fit-elle remarquer au serpent, qui avait observé toute la scène, _faudrait que je pense à boucher les trous._

__Vous êtes compliqué, vous autres humains. Pourquoi ne pas vous enrouler et dormir sous une pierre ? C'est très confortable, et beaucoup plus pratique. _

Kyo éclata d'un petit rire amusé, et, après avoir dit au revoir au reptile, partit vers leur maison. Le serpent repartit après avoir pesté une dernière fois contre les humains et leur manie de tout compliquer.

oOo

A quelques mètres de là, Sirius grognait contre Kyo et ses fichues plantes à la noix,

_Imiderix Stapulia. _Mais où pouvait-il bien trouver de l' « imiderix stapulia » ??? Et d'abords, qu'est-ce que c'était ???

Il soupira, et maudit encore une fois son amie jusqu'à la trentième génération de Shawn. Tout en grommelant, il marcha et entra dans la forêt qui bordait les alentours.

Les arbres étaient nombreux, et serrés. Les buissons de ronces foisonnaient, et Sirius manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber dans les épines.

Il siffla plusieurs insultes en Fourchelangue (c'était Kyo qui les lui avaient appris) et entendit des sifflements indigné jaillirent du sol. Il sourit en voyant un serpent s'éloigner de lui en maugréant contre la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui et ses mauvaises habitudes.

Décidemment, Sirius adorait les serpents.

Il baissa la tête, et relut sa liste encore une fois.

Il avait déjà quelques plantes, parmi les plus faciles à reconnaître et à trouver, mais la plus grande partie lui échappait totalement.

Il alla prés d'un noisetier, et fureta vers ses racines, espérant y trouver de l'achillé sternutatoire, qui était sur sa liste. Apercevant un buisson de ces plantes, il prit une large brassée et la fourra dans son panier, même si son esprit s'interrogeait sur l'utilité qu'allait avoir Kyo de cette plante. Elle était utilisé pour les filtres de Confusion ou d'Embrouille, ainsi que le lui avait appris la blonde.

Tss… Kyo et ses idées tordues… il soupira.

En marchant, il put cueillir des marguerites, de l'ellébore, et pratiquement toutes les autres plantes qui étaient demandées. Il eut soudain l'impression d'être dans une sorte de conte de fées moldues (il y en avaient à la bibliothèque de la ferme, et Sirius y avait jeté un coup d'œil pour voir ce que les humains sans magie pouvaient bien inventé comme histoires) où il aurait tenu le rôle de la douce jeune fille allant ramasser des fleurs pour sa mère-grand (à moi que se soit la marraine ? Il ne savait plus et de toute manière, il s'en fichait).

C'était quoi la chanson qui allait avec ? Ah oui, un truc du genre « promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que… euh… l'ours, oui voilà, c'était bien un ours dont la chanson parlait.

_Pendant que l'ours n'y est pas, chantonna Sirius avant de se taire précipitamment, parfaitement qu'il était ridicule.

Il avait seize ans, que diable ! Enfin… approximativement seize ans, vu qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa date de naissance. C'était Kyo qui lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait bien à un ado de seize ans, alors ils avaient pris cet âge comme repère. Aprés tout, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a, pas vrai ?

A présent, il ne lui restait que l'_Imiderix Stapulia_ a trouver. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'était cette plante, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Au bout de vingt minutes de recherches, il avait récolté :

_De nombreuses égratignures, dues à des chutes inopinées dans des buissons de ronces ;

_Une petite bosse à la tête, à cause d'une branche particulièrement mal placée ;

_La plus belle peur de sa vie… quoique non, la seconde plus belle peur de sa vie (la première ayant été quand Kyo l'avait largué tout seul sur le territoire d'un bicorne de très mauvaise humeur. Sirius détestait Kyo et ses blagues à deux noises) quand il était tombé né à né avec un énorme troupeau de botrucs qui avaient faillis lui arracher les yeux.

_Et un gros rhume. Que du plaisir quoi.

Il poussa un gros soupir, et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de retourner à la ferme. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, quand un grognement sourd retentit brusquement.

Sirius se figea.

Derrière lui, le grognement se rapprochait, devenant peu à peu un rugissement.

_C'est pas drôle, Kyo, marmonna le garçon sans se retournez.

Pas de réponse.

_Sors d'ici tout de suite, je sais que c'est toi.

Le grondement arriva à quelques pas de lui. L'adolescent tourna timidement la tête.

C'était pas Kyo. Malheureusement.

C'était un ours. Un gros. Et manifestement, il était très en colère.

Le jeune homme s'obligea à être calme, et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Il avait sa baguette, pas vrai ?

Ah bah non. Il l'avait laissé à la ferme.

_Et m… fit Sirius.

L'ours s'avança. Le brun se mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

oOo

Kyo agita négligemment son parapluie et aussitôt, une tasse de café vint atterrir dans sa main. Tenant l'anse avec délicatesse, elle but une longue gorgée, et soupira de bien-être lorsque le liquide brulant coula dans sa gorge.

Le café était vraiment la meilleure des boissons –après le Whisky Pur Feu et les autres alcools forts, évidemment-. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les anglais s'obstinaient à boire du thé alors que le café était largement meilleur !

Sans un mot, la jeune fille finit sa tasse, et un nouveau mouvement de parapluie la fit atterrir dans le lavabo de la cuisine. Kyo resta un moment à contempler les trous dans la toiture de la ferme.

Sirius et elle avaient emménagé ici un mois auparavant. La ferme était abandonné depuis longtemps, et les travaux a effectuer étaient nombreux. C'était l'inconvénient de se déplacer fréquemment ; ils étaient obligés de trouver des lieux de fortune où loger, même s'ils avaient été chanceux sur ce coup-là.

Avec un petit rire, l'adolescente repensa au moment où elle avait du dormir à la belle étoile, un an et demi auparavant. C'était en Lituanie, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Sirius… c'était le bon temps !

A propos du gamin, où était-il passé ? Kyo marmonna un _Tempus_, et constata que prés d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle l'avait envoyé chercher des plantes. Un des ses sourcils se fronça imperceptiblement. Pourquoi diable mettait-il plus d'une heure pour chercher de simples plantes ?

Elle sortit et marcha quelques instants sur la plaine, son parapluie se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pas.

Soudain, elle vit une petite forme courir et sortir de la forêt. Son sourcil se haussa.

Une plus grosse forme la poursuivait, en poussant des rugissements sauvages. Le sourcil se haussa encore plus.

Terrorisé par le monstre qui lui courait après, Sirius eu néanmoins le temps d'entendre un immense éclat de rire moqueur qui s'éparpilla dans le ciel, tel une nué d'oiseaux. Il grinça des dents, et hurla un « MAIS FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! » retentissant à son amie.

Tout en riant, Kyo incanta un « Stupéfix ! », et un rayon rouge sorti de son parapluie pour aller frapper l'ours, qui s'effondra.

Sirius arriva prés d'elle, et la jeune fille tomba sur le sol pour se rouler de rire. Le garçon marmonna un « Je te hais », puis la traine vers leur maison.

oOo

Au 12, square Grimmaud, Sirius Black contemplait une photo de son filleul. C'était la seule qu'il avait de lui. Lupin s'approcha, et le parrain du Survivant mumura :

_Il me manque tellement…

Son ami soupira, et posa une main sur son épaule :

_Vas te coucher, Patmol, tu es épuisé.

Sans un mot, l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban se dirigea vers sa chambre, et le loup-garou resta seul dans le salon, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil s'éteignaient doucement.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre... la prochaine fois, vous assisterez à... oh et puis non, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même !

Rewiews ? Ca prend deux secondes et ça fait plaisir, alors envoyez-en !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.


	3. Rencontre

Salut à tous ! Me voici, en pleine forme (c'est mon anniv', alors y a de quoi !!!!) pour vous poster ce splendide chapitre où l'action va réellement débuter, avec la recontre entre... je vous laisse le découvrir ! (suspense à deux balles)

**pour répondre à la rewiew de Caki Black : Merci pour tout ^^ ça m'a fait super-plaisir !!! voivi les réponses de tes remarques constructives :**

**1 : je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher... eeeeh oui, c'est en effet un choix de notre pitit potter ^^ qui va s'avérer important pour la suite de l'histoire (ou pas XD)**

**2 : Contente que Kyo te plaise ^^ ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle me trottait dans la tête, avec son chapeau et son parapluie, mais c'est la premiére fois que je la met dans une fic x) Elle réserve effectivement pas mal de suprise et un bien sombre passé... (ou pas, encore une fois)**

**3 : Eh bien, au risque de décevoir les fans de ce couple, se ne sera pas un sirius x remus, même si je les faits trés "vieux couple" comme tu l'as judicieusement remarqué ^^ il y aura bien du yaoi dans l'histoire, mais pas avec ces deux-là, j'ai d'autres projets pour eux... (enfin, surtout pour sirius, remus j'avou que niveau couple, je séche un peu... des idées ?)**

**4 : Merci beacoup ^^**

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à JKR sauf Kyo (manquerait plus que ça !!!!)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Sirius était étalé sur son lit, dormant du sommeil du juste. Une de ses jambes pendait mollement au sol, l'autre étant parvenue à rester sur le matelas. Une de ses mains était enfouie dans sa chevelure, et sa tête était penchée sur le côté. Il ronflait légèrement.

« Trop sexy » songea Kyo avec une pointe d'amusement.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, son haut-de-forme sur la tête et son parapluie dans la main, et s'accroupit devant le lit.

« Sirius, chuchota-t-elle, debout. »

Son niveau vocal devait atteindre celui d'une fourmi dans une bibliothèque : quasi-nul. Elle eu un sourire un peu (beaucoup) sadique, et marmonna, toujours aussi doucement, un « _Accio plume_ ». Une tréééés jolie plume d'oie vint se poser dans sa main.

Doucement, Kyo l'approcha du pied qui pendait hors de la protection du lit. Elle caressa les orteils, d'une manière magistrale, selon elle, avant de s'approcher de la plante de pied. Elle chuchota un « Guili guili » très peu adulte, mais bon… après tout, personne pouvait l'entendre, alors pourquoi se soucier de ce qui était adulte ou pas ?

La silhouette endormie eu un frémissement, et le pied retourna vite fait bien fait dans la couette. L'adolescente voulut continuer sur le torse découvert qui s'offrait à elle, mais un réflexe de défense durement acquis au bout d'un an de chatouilles intensives fit que le brun (plus totalement endormie) se réfugia totalement sous les draps. La blonde haussa un sourcil.

_Tu l'auras voulu, Sirius Shawn.

Elle se leva et pris un air solennel :

_Mr. Shawn, en raison de refus de vous réveiller et de non-obéissance à votre déesse adorée (moi), je vous condamne à la peine capitale !

Le brun se redressa brutalement en criant un « Non ! », mais Kyo eu un ricanement malsain :

_Aguamenti !

Un puissant jet d'eau vint tremper l'adolescent de la tête aux pieds, tandis que la jeune fille contemplait son œuvre avec un air satisfait, ce qui la faisait vaguement ressembler à un grand chat en train de ronronner après avoir joyeusement torturé puis mangé une innocente souris.

_KYOOOOO !

_Voui mon chéri d'amour que j'aime ?

Une veine palpita à la tempe de Sirius, tandis que son amie tentait de prendre un air innocent, et ouvrait de grands yeux de cocker. Elle papillota des cils, tandis que le garçon lui hurlait dessus :

_Je t'avais dit de me réveiller doucement ! Pas en m'aspergeant !

Hop, en mode « petit-ange » :

_Mais enfin, Sirius mon ange, j'ai essayé de te parler pour te réveiller, mais tu ne répondais pas, alors, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et…

Le brun la foudroya du regard, et l'air « petit-ange » fondit plus vite que neige au soleil, pour laisser place à l'habituelle rictus ironique.

_Tu es tellement chou avec les cheveux mouillés, je ne me lasse jamais de regarder ça… on dirait un chaton après un orage !

Sur un dernier éclat de rire, elle partit avant que Sirius ne mette _enfin_ la main sur sa baguette. Il s'apprêtait à balancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, voir même un Doloris, juste pour faire bien, quand il s'aperçut que la blonde n'était plus là. Il grogna quelques injures, et se sécha à l'aide de sa magie.

Au moins, Kyo avait été sympa de lui apprendre ce sortilège, après un énième réveil à l'eau froide.

Il soupira, et pesta contre la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi, par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit recueilli par une sadique adepte des réveils forcés et douloureux ?

Bon, il aurait pu tomber sur pire, non ?

… Non.

Il alla dans la cuisine, vêtu du pantalon noir qui lui servait de pyjama, et alla se préparer du café sans un mot. A côté de lui, Kyo buvait déjà dans sa tasse.

_On part dans une heure, annonça-t-elle avec son habituel sourire.

Sirius grommela une réponse inaudible, et s'assit sans autre cérémonie. Un silence confortable et amical s'installa, tandis que les deux amis finissaient leur petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, ils se levèrent et Sirius alla s'habiller.

Une heure plus tard, il sortit et alla rejoindre Kyo. A son approche, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Elle ouvrit son parapluie et Sirius gémit. Il détestait voyager « par parapluie ».

_On pourrait pas acheter un balai ? Demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente fit semblant de réfléchir :

_Mmmmmh… non.

Le brun poussa une longue plainte silencieuse, et Kyo eu presque pitié de lui. Presque.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu déteste utiliser mon parapluie.

_Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir, rétorqua l'adolescent.

Son amie rit, et pointa l'engin vers le ciel :

_Si t'es sage, j't'achèterais un balai à Londres, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sirius sentit son cœur bondir, et un espoir fou naquit en lui. Il s'empressa de s'accrocher au cou de Kyo, alors que le parapluie décollait paresseusement du sol.

oOo

oOo

oOo

_Allez, Ron dépêche-toi !

Sans enthousiasme, le rouquin se leva de son lit et suivit son amie jusque dans le salon. Mme et Mr Weasley les attendaient, et Ginny arriva derrière eux.

_Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda le père de Ron.

Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit.

_Parfait ! Vous avez vos listes de fournitures ? Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Mme Weasley se saisit d'un petit pot en terre cuite, et prit une pincée de poudre. Ginny en prit une autre, et les deux femmes entrèrent dans la cheminée.

A son tour, Ron partit, puis Mr Weasley. Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle s'avança, et jeta la poudre de Cheminette. Les flammes vertes s'élevèrent, et la jeune fille cria :

_Chemin de Traverse !

Elle disparut dans une pluie de cendre et d'étincelles.

oOo

oOo

oOo

Pendu au cou de Kyo, Sirius tentait péniblement de ne pas râler. Il loucha sur le chapeau de la jeune fille, qui se trouvait à deux millimètres de son nez, et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas éternuer. S'il éternuait, le chapeau s'envolerait pour atterrir sur le sol, des centaines de mètres plus bas. Et si le chapeau adoré de son amie s'envolait, elle serait bien capable de laisser tomber le brun en plein vol pour aller le chercher.

_Ne pas éternuer, ne pas éternuer, ne pas éternuer…_

Oui, vraiment, il détestait voyager en parapluie. D'abords, c'était extrêmement inconfortable, ensuite, c'était long, et enfin, c'était dangereux.

_Ne pas éternuer, ne pas éternuer, ne pas éternuer…_

Devant eux se profilait la silhouette de Londres, et Sirius sentit son estomac se serrer à la vue de cette ville immense. C'était la première fois qu'il allait venir dans une cité aussi grande… et peuplée. D'habitude, ils ne fréquentaient que des petits villages nichés dans les régions où ils voyageaient.

Malgré lui, le brun appréhendait un peu leur arrivée dans ce lieu. Et si, comme Kyo, il détestait les contacts ? Il savait que la jeune fille haïssait les lieux bondés, ce qui était une des principales raisons de leurs anciens choix de lieux de vie.

_Hey, Sir's !

_Oui ?

_Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec Londres, tu voudrais qu'on aille où ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un moment. Une fois qu'ils auraient quitté l'Angleterre…

_Un pays chaud, fit-il, j'en ai marre des nuages et de la pluie !

La blonde eu un petit rire :

_La Grèce alors, dit-elle.

_Tu parles grec ?

_J'ai une tête à parler grec ?

Sirius soupira. Evidemment. Les barrières de langues n'avaient jamais été un problème pour Kyo. En fait, rien n'était jamais un problème pour elle.

_En plus, il y a d'immenses nids de manticores là-bas… ça va être génial !

Le brun poussa un gémissement. Ils allaient affronter des manticores. Youpi. Bah, après tout, il aurait du s'y attendre, c'était les idées de Kyo. Mais tout de même, des manticores…

_Il y a de très belles montagnes au centre de la Grèce, murmura son amie, nous pourrions nous y installer pour… j'en sais rien moi… deux mois ? Histoire de profiter du soleil !

« Et des manticores », songea-t-elle en souriant intérieurement.

Sirius hocha la tête, pas dupe des prétextes de la jeune fille. Finalement, la Grèce pourrait-être amusante, et peut-être que les manticores étaient de très pacifiques créatures qui détestaient la bagarre ? L'espoir fait vivre…

Ils passèrent au-dessus d'une grande horloge, et l'adolescent se dit que ce devait être la fameuse Big Ben. Il jeta un coup d'œil impressionné à la tour. Les moldus avaient fait fort pour construire cette chose sans magie. Ils étaient doués de leurs mains, le brun devait le reconnaître.

_On arrive ! annonça Kyo.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, tandis qu'ils perdaient doucement de l'altitude. Quelques nuages défilèrent, et l'horizon infini du ciel laissa bientôt place aux maisons de briques qui bordaient le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils se posèrent avec délicatesse, et Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, à la fois émerveillé et intimidé par tout ce qu'il voyait.

La rue grouillait de monde ; des enfants couraient, les adultes marchaient, et des bandes d'adolescents rigolaient ensembles. Deux gosses d'une dizaine d'années bousculèrent violemment Kyo, alors qu'ils se poursuivaient, et leurs parents leurs coururent après, frôlant la jeune fille. Un groupe de jeunes adultes passa prés d'elle, et l'un d'eux lui écrasa le pied sans faire exprès. Il ne s'excusa pas et partit avec ses amis.

L'adolescente s'était raidie. C'était définitif, elle détestait la foule.

Son ami lui aussi était mal à l'aise. Tout ce bruit et cette agitation lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se rapprocha de Kyo, tandis qu'elle lui tendait une fiole :

_C'est une sorte de calmant, lui indiqua-t-elle en vidant un flacon contenant la même potion.

Le brun reconnut la potion qu'ils avaient préparée trois jours auparavant, avec les plantes qu'il avait ramenées de la forêt. Il s'empara de la flasque, et la but.

L'effet fut immédiat, et la sensation de malaise disparut. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa sœur adoptive se détendre imperceptiblement, même si elle demeurait encore légèrement crispée.

Son mal de tête ayant disparu, il commença à se promener dans la rue. Dans sa poche, il avait quelques gallions, qu'il mit à profit en achetant d'étranges sucreries en forme de grenouilles qui bondissaient un peu partout.

Il regarda d'un œil septique la chocogrenouille, et la porta doucement à sa bouche. Il allait croquer dedans, quand une main experte la lui vola, pour la remplacer par une étrange dragée de couleur rouge. Sirius jeta un regard noir sur Kyo mangeait _son_ chocolat avec un sourire victorieux, mais en faisant remarquer que ça ne valait pas le café.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Sirius en pointant la dragée du doigt.

_Ca ? Ca s'appelle les dragées de Bertie Crochue. Il parait que c'est super bon, goute !

En toute innocence, le brun croqua le bonbon. Aussitôt, sa langue prit feu, et sa gorge s'embrasa. Du piment ! C'était du piment !

Kyo éclata de rire, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes quand elle croisa deux yeux furieux. Sirius la poursuivit :

_KYOOOOOOO !!!

oOo

oOo

oOo

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste. Ils avaient pris les robes, les ingrédients pour les potions, et il ne manquait plus que les livres. A côté d'elle, Mme Weasley et Ron regardait également le nombre de bouquins :

_Alors… _Théories et stratégies des défenses magique 2_, marmonna le roux. Mais c'est pas vrai !! On va encore se taper Ombrages !

Son amie poussa un soupir désolé. Ils allaient encore devoir supporter la femme-crapaud durant un an… que du bonheur en perspective ! Si seulement Harry avait été là…

_On ira chercher les livres plus tard, d'accord les enfants ? S'exclama Molly, Arthur et Ginny nous attendent à Florian Fortarômes pour manger une glace, allons les rejoindre !

Aussitôt, Ron démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, comme toujours lorsqu'il était question de nourriture, faisant soupirer son amie et sa mère. Il est de ces choses qui ne changent jamais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient attablés à la terrasse du célèbre glacier. Ron salivait déjà, et Hermione lui mit un coup de coude.

_Maitrise un peu ton estomac, morfale ! Lui jeta-t-elle en se retenant de rire devant sa mine coupable.

_Mais, Hermignonne…

En souriant, les autres convives écoutèrent distraitement les deux amis se disputer gentiment. Soudain, un cri vint rompre l'atmosphère joyeuse :

_KYOOOOOOOOO !!!

Une jeune fille blonde, un chapeau sur la tête, passa en courant dans la rue, poursuivie par un adolescent qui s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration en marmonnant des menaces de morts variés et toutes très sanglantes.

Si Hermione eu un sourire amusé quand elle vit la scène, il s'effaça peu à peu tandis qu'elle regardait le jeune homme.

Il était plutôt grand, et finement musclé. Sa peau était halée, mais demeurait claire. Il avait des cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés. Tous ceux qui étaient présents à côté d'Hermione ouvrirent de grands yeux quand l'adolescent se redressa, et que deux orbes émeraudes balayèrent le Chemin de Traverse.

_Harry ??!

* * *

A suivre...

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? Allez quoi, c'est mon anniversaire, je mérite bien un pitit cadeau, non ?

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille

PS : Petit sondage : le couple principale, ce serra probablement un... non, en fait je le dirais que si je reçois tout plein de rewiews !


	4. Je suis QUI !

Bonjour les gens ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... (ok j'arrête de regarder pokémon, promis) Voici donc ce tout nouveau chapitre pour toi lecteur, j'espére que tu l'apprécieras !

Il est à noter que je ne suis pas super-contente de moi pour ce chapitre... c'est la premiére fois que j'écris un truc comme ça (pratiquement sans humour, avec de l'émotion et de la guimauve) et croyez-moi, j'en ai bavé...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Kyo est à moi

PPS : A partir de demain je m'envole pour la Gréce, alors pas de chapitres durant une semaine ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Je suis QUI ??!

Sirius ne comprenait rien. Il venait d'être attaqué par deux furies, une rousse et l'autre brune, qui l'avaient… enlacé, et le serrait très fort dans leurs bras. Un peu trop fort au gout de notre pauvre brun qui sentit ses côtes craquer.

Non, vraiment, il était complètement largué.

_Euh… excusez-moi ? Tenta-t-il timidement.

_Non, d'un scroutt à pétards, Harry !!! Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Gémit la jeune fille brune en le serrant encore plus fort.

_T'étais passé où mec ? Demanda le rouquin en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Sirius leva un sourcil.

_Je suis navré, mais vous devez vous tromper de personne, dit-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser partir, j'ai une amie à rattraper.

Il se dégagea doucement, sous le regard choqué des deux adolescents. Sirius ne comprit pas pourquoi ils semblaient blessés à ce point. Quelque chose remua dans sa mémoire, mais ce fut trop fugace, et il n'y fit pas attention.

_Mais enfin, Harry, protesta la brune, tu ne nous reconnais pas ?

_Je regrette, répondit l'adolescent, mais je ne m'appelle pas Harry. Mon nom est Sirius, Sirius Shawn. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous recherchez.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. Ses deux amis le regardèrent et… Une minute. Est-ce qu'il venait de penser à eux comme ses _amis _?

_Tu ne te rappelles pas de nous ? Interrogea la fille.

_Je vous le répète, je ne suis pas celui que vous recherchez !

_Nous sommes Ron et Hermione, tes amis ! Cria le roux, tu l'as oublié ça aussi ???

_Je… commença Sirius, en se demandant s'il aurait le temps d'attraper sa baguette avant de finir déchiqueter par cette harpie couleur carotte.

_Harry, fit la fille –Hermione, se rappela Sirius- tu as une cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun se figea. Comment savaient-ils cela ? Il avait pourtant veillé à ce qu'elle soit dissimulée par ses cheveux.

_Je m'appelle Sirius, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix faible.

_Tu as une cicatrice sur le bras gauche, je me trompe ?

_Comment… comment savez-vous cela ?

La brune ne répondit pas, et Sirius se sentit proie à un doute intense. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit vraiment celui dont ils parlaient ? Dans sa tête, une petite voix hurla que oui.

_Eh bien eh bien, tu me trompes déjà, Sir's ? Moi qui te croyais un peu plus fidèle à l'amour de ta vie, je suis siiiiiii déçue…

L'adolescent se retourna, tandis que Kyo abordait une mine faussement catastrophée :

_Un garçon ET une fille, en plus ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Sirius Shawn !

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son amie mettre une main sur son cœur et prendre une pose théâtrale.

_Je suis malheureuse, mon Sirius adoré se dévergonde sans honte, et sans même m'en parler, bouhouhou…

_Kyo.

_Moi qui pensait que c'était un garçon sérieux, je m'aperçois qu'il est maléfique…

_Kyo !

_Il devrait avoir honte de faire ça à la magnifique jeune fille qui s'est occupé de lui durant touuuuutes ces années…

_KYO !

_Oui mon Siriuchounet ?

_Ils… ils disent qu'ils me connaissent, murmura l'adolescent en pointant Ron et Hermione du doigt.

La blonde leva un sourcil.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea alors Ron, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux, et comment se fait-il qu'Harry ne nous reconnaisse pas ?

_Sir's est amnésique, fit Kyo.

Deux paires d'yeux étonnées se fixèrent sur le jeune garçon, qui hocha positivement la tête.

Fin POV Sirius Shawn.

oOo

oOo

oOo

_Par la barbe de Merlin, souffla Molly Weasley, encore sous le choc de la révélation, tu es vraiment amnésique ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il semblait un peu perdu, et son regard était absent. Il semblait vouloir se rappeler de quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, il secoua la tête, l'air déçu.

Encore sous le choc, Hermione regarda son ami, et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci affichait un sourire de travers, et la jeune femme pensa un instant que cette inconnue ressemblait à un chat.

Ils étaient rentrés au Terrier, accompagné de Harry et de son amie –une dénommée Kyo-. Ceux-ci semblaient mal à l'aise, même s'ils faisaient tout pour le cacher. Néanmoins, le raidissement à peine perceptible de leurs corps chaque fois que quelqu'un les frôlaient parlait pour eux.

_Oh, Harry, mon chéri ! S'exclama Mme. Weasley, je suis tellement désolé pour toi !

Elle s'avança pour l'enlacer, et le brun sursauta en réprimant difficilement un mouvement de recul. Nom d'une Veracrasse constipée ! Pensa l'adolescent, ils étaient un peu trop tactiles dans « sa » famille.

Il bénit mentalement Kyo de lui avoir donné une potion contre son malaise. La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil et murmura un « C'est un plaisir » que seul Sir… Harry entendit. Encore une fois, il se demanda comment elle pouvait bien lire dans ses pensées.

_Harry ?

Le garçon ne réagit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ron l'appela « Sirius ! » qu'il se retourna vers lui :

_Oui ?

_Tu… tu es sur que tu ne nous reconnais pas ?

Kyo leva les yeux en ciel, exaspérée par la question du roux, tandis qu'Harry se retenait à grand peine de faire de même, et Hermione eut un petit sourire en remarquant à quel point leur expression était semblable.

_Non euh… Ron. Je ne vous reconnais pas. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il y a un an, et que Kyo était avec moi.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que c'était son premier souvenir _net_. Il y en avait d'autres, mais ils étaient semblables à des bribes d'images, qui passaient dans sa tête brusquement, pour s'éteindre une fraction de seconde après.

Ginny eut un sourire compatissant, et posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun, qui faillit faire un bond de trois mètres. Bon sang ! C'était quoi tout ces contacts ? Il n'était pas habitué ; mis à part Kyo, personne ne l'avait touché depuis un an…

__Alors ? _

Le sifflement avait retentit aux oreilles d'Harry. Il se retourna vers Kyo, qui l'observait depuis un moment. Elle avait parlé Fourchelangue, comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Harry en présence d'autres personnes.

__Alors quoi ? _Répondit-il.

__J'imagine que pour la Grèce, c'est foutu… Les manticores vont te regretter, tu sais._

__Il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices._

__Oui mais tout de même, des manticores ! Je suis sûre qu'elles t'auraient adoré. _

__... On y croit… _

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux innocents, tandis que son ami la fusillait du regard. Ils ne remarquèrent pas –ou alors Kyo fit très bien semblant- le silence soudain qui s'était abattu sur la tablée.

_Euh… enfin bon… j'ai prévenu le professeur Dumbledore, fit Arthur Weasley, il arrivera demain. Et j'ai aussi contacté Sirius et Remus, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver…

Au nom de Sirius, l'esprit d'Harry eut un tressautement. Ce type… lui rappelait quelque chose… l'image d'un chien s'imposa brièvement, avant de disparaître. Son parrain était-il un chien ?

Attendez. Est-ce qu'il venait de se souvenir que ce Sirius était son parrain ?

_Bon, Harry, tu viens ? On va te montrer ta chambre, et te parler de toi ! Décida Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Entrainant le brun à sa suite, elle monta les escaliers, accompagnée de Ron et Hermione. Kyo voulut les suivre, mais Mme Weasley la retint dans la cuisine. La petite femme replète lui prit le bras, mais la blonde se dégagea d'un coup sec :

_Ne me touchez pas, siffla-t-elle, une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux charbons.

Un instant, Molly fut frappée de la ressemblance de ce regard avec celui du maître des potions, Severus Rogue. Elle recula, et la jeune fille se ressaisit immédiatement. Son sourire de guingois refit son apparition, et son regard onyx reprit sa petite flamme moqueuse.

_Vous êtes euh… Mademoiselle Shawn, c'est ça ?

« Mademoiselle Shawn » leva un sourcil :

_Certes, c'est mon nom.

_Je… euh… je voulais savoir si euh…

_Oui ? L'encouragea Kyo avec patience, tout en songeant que ça faisait beaucoup de « euh… »

_Qu'est-ce que Harry a fait durant l'année où il a disparu ?

Si la question l'avait surprise, l'adolescente n'en laissa rien paraître :

_Je pense qu'il sera plus à même de vous raconter ça que moi. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler.

_Oh… euh… très bien… je lui demanderais…

_Parrrrfait, ronronna la blonde jeune fille.

A ce moment-là, Arthur décida d'intervenir :*

_Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit euh… nous… euh…

« Mais c'est une caractéristique des anglais de mettre des 'euh…' chaque fois qu'ils parlent à quelqu'un ou quoi ? » Pensa Kyo en dardant ses pupilles ténébreuses sur l'adulte.

_Nous vous remercions de vous être occupé de _notre_ Harry durant tout ce temps, et…

« Mais où veulent-ils en venir ? Se demanda l'adolescente, bien qu'elle eut une idée de la réponse.

_Vous serez bien évidemment dédommagé pour tous vos efforts…

« Tss… Comme si parler fric allait m'intéresser… »

_Nous nous excusons pour le dérangement qu'à du vous causer l'arrivé de _notre_ garçon, mais sachez que vous pouvez dés maintenant retourner à votre vie normale.

« Oh… je vois. »

Un instant plus tard, les deux adultes avaient dit au revoir à la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas souhaité dire adieu à Harry, et l'avaient mis dehors. Avec des formes, évidemment, mais dehors tout de même.

oOo

oOo

oOo

_Allez Harry, viens !

Le jeune garçon regarda la rouquine lui sourire, en grimpa encore quelques marches. Il avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un…

« Kyo ! » Pensa-t-il d'un coup.

Il avait laissé son amie en bas ! Sans un mot, il se retourna et descendit rapidement toutes les marches, sous l'œil étonné de ses 'amis'.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Lança Ron.

_Je reviens !

Il alla vers la cuisine, et se préparait à entrer lorsqu'il entendit des voix :

_Bon eh bien… je suppose qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir, Mademoiselle.

_...

Le brun fit un bond de trois mètres de haut. Kyo allait… partir ? Mais c'était quoi cette bouse de Veracrasse ??! Sans attendre, il se mit à galoper vers l'entrée, ignorant Mme Weasley qui l'appelait.

Une fois dans le jardin, il vit la blonde ouvrir son parapluie. Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur elle en beuglant :

_STOP !

Surprise, la jeune fille referma son parapluie, et évita le brun dans un mouvement fluide, ce qui fit que l'adolescent alla s'écraser dans l'herbe, le nez dans la terre.

_Sir's ?

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu allais te tirer, espèce de blonde débile ? Hurla Harry en la transperçant de ses yeux verts.

Il se releva péniblement, et épousseta ses habits.

_Ben… tu sais, moi les adieux, c'est pas mon truc alors…

_Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais te barrer comme ça, sans un mot.

_Oui.

Le brun se massa les tempes, en marmonnant des « blonde stupide », « cerveau atrophié par le port d'un chapeau horrible » et « même QI que son parapluie… ». Une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, il lança :

_Tu restes.

Ignorant les réactions des Weasley derrière-lui, il contempla la jeune fille qui avait haussé un sourcil :

_Je te rappelle qu'il y a des mandragores qui m'attendent, rétorqua-t-elle.

_Elles t'attendront encore un peu, tu RESTES !

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à argumenter, quand Harry la coupa :

__Bordel, Kyo… je me retrouve avec des gens dont je sais rien du tout, avec des souvenirs dont je ne sais pas quoi faire, et en plus tu voudrais te tirer ? Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais restes, s'il-te-plait. _

Un ange passa, le temps que Kyo se remette de cette déclaration –très guimauve, il fallait l'avouer-. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir, et Harry sourit. Elle restait.

Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent, et un homme aux cheveux noirs s'élança vers eux. Il se précipita vers les deux adolescents, et murmura un « Harry… » étranglé, avant d'étreindre… Kyo !

* * *

Voili voilou... en espérant que je ne me suis pas trop ratée... et que vous avez aimé...

Rewiews ? Allez, c'est gratuit et ça motive les auteurs (vous voulez la suite rapidement oui ou non ?)

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille (en partance pour la Gréce et ses manticores... BANZAIIIII !!!)

PS : je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas donné le couple principale alors... je le donnerais au prochain chapitre si j'ai plein de rewiews !

PPS : Remus, vous le voyez avec qui ??? Je le mettrais bien avec Snape, juste pour rigoler, mais si vous avez d'autres idées... (à noter que Sirius est déjà casé... non, je dirais pas avec qui !)


	5. La routine se met en place ou pas

Salut tout le monde ! Je tient à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais mon voyage en Gréce à duré plus longtemps que prévu et... voilà quoi. Pardonnez-moi !!!!!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, où un des couple se met en place... je vous laisse deviner lequel...

Le couple principal de mon histoire sera : Euh... j'avais l'intention de faire un Draco x Harry, mais si vous en voulez un autre, n'hésitez pas !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !!!

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui n'est pas à elle (sans blague)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La routine se met en place... ou pas

Un rayon de soleil caressa timidement le nez d'Harry, qui entrouvrit un œil encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il renifla un peu, et leva la tête. Les oiseaux chantaient doucement, et le vent soufflait légèrement. La fenêtre de sa chambre était un peu entrouverte, et le jeune homme put apercevoir un bout de ciel bleu qui se montrait doucement.

Il sourit. Les réveils tels que celui-ci étaient vraiment agréables.

_Debout, beau gosse ! Ordonna une voix moqueuse.

Le brun grogna. Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Le Démon était revenu le hanter. Help.

Le Démon se pencha sur lui, et lui chatouilla les narines à l'aide d'une plume distraitement conjurée. Harry tenta de résister, mais Il était trop fort. La plume démoniaque s'agita encore plus fort, et l'adolescent éternua.

_Tu ne peux pas me résister, alors abandonne tout de suite ! Murmura une voix d'outre-tombe à son oreille.

Harry se dégagea brusquement, et sortit de l'étreinte du Démon :

_Laisse-moi dormir et va cuver ton café…

L'Etre le fixa et agita son parapluie. Avant même de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva pendu par les pieds, et le sang commença à lui monter à la tête.

_Kyo ! Arrête-ça tout de suite !

La jeune fille poussa un soupir faussement désolé :

_C'est pitoyable, gamin. Tu te rends compte que ce sort était d'une facilité déconcertante ? Tu aurais du pouvoir le contrer beaucoup plus tôt… Je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre un an avec moi…

Elle continua à soliloquer, tandis qu'Harry prenait son mal en patience. Kyo avait raison, il avait négligé son entraînement ces derniers temps. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait été paresseux… mais en même temps, il avait des excuses ; il venait de retrouver un semblant d'identité, il avait le droit d'être un peu déstabilisé, non ?

Vu la tête de Kyo, non.

L'adolescente constata que son ami semblait se repentir de ses fautes –extrêmement graves, selon elle- et décida d'être plus ou moins clémente.

Son parapluie bougea, et Harry retomba en douceur sur le lit. Il regarda la blonde avec surprise, et elle quitta la chambre et lançant un « dans vingt minutes, au terrain d'entraînement ! » qui fit sourire le jeune garçon.

Il se leva, secoua la tête, et descendit vers la cuisine. Tous les Weasley étaient déjà là, en train de bavarder joyeusement, et la cuisine était bondée. Harry n'était pas vraiment habitué à cette proximité, malgré le fait que cela fasse déjà une semaine qu'il vivait au Terrier. Une semaine qu'il tentait de se souvenir de son ancienne vie, sans succès.

_Bonjour, Harry mon chéri ! Bonjour, Kyo !

Mme Weasley se dirigea vers Harry, qui s'assit à table, et lui servit du bacon et des œufs. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à Kyo, mais celle-ci avait déjà ensorcelé son café et regardait à présent sa tasse se remplir de liquide. Accoudée contre un mur, elle fit un geste de son parapluie, et une autre tasse pleine de café vint se poser devant Harry, qui le but avec reconnaissance.

Dés les premiers jours, la jeune femme avait clamée haut et fort qu'il était absolument hors de question que quiquonque d'autre qu'elle fasse du café car les anglais étaient « incapables de préparer autre de chose de buvable que cette infâme boisson communément appelé le thé », selon ses propres mots.

Elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Elle ne le faisait jamais avec les gens qu'elle aimait bien. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, Kyo trouvait les Weasley amusants, donc sympathiques, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils aient voulus la chasser quelques jours plus tôt, geste que Harry ne s'expliquait toujours pas.

_... Harry ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Ginny en lui souriant aimablement. La rouquine se conduisait étrangement avec lui, depuis qu'il était 'revenu'. Elle lui parlait tout le temps, agrippait son bras, et lui souriait beaucoup. Harry n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas remarquer qu'elle était intéressée par lui. Ses tentatives de séductions, bien que maladroites et hésitantes, étaient néanmoins touchantes, et un autre garçon que le brun se serait surement fait charmer.

Mais un an passé avec Kyo avait définitivement convaincu Harry quand à son type de fille –et de garçon-. Ginny serait surement très bien avec quelqu'un de… euh… d'autre que lui, en tout cas.

Derrière lui, Kyo se marrait discrètement, en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler avec son café.

_Je te demandais si ça t'aurais dérangé qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse, pour prendre les fournitures qui nous manquent… murmura la jeune fille en souriant timidement.

_Je regrette, mais ce matin, je vais aller travailler avec Kyo, répondit Harry. En plus, Sirius m'a invité à passer au Square Gri… euh…

__Grimmaud, _siffla doucement Kyo en rigolant.

_Grimmaud, termina le brun.

Il lança un regard de remerciement à l'adolescente, qui lui fit un clin d'œil narquois, avant de boire une petite gorgée de sa boisson favorite. Harry continua de manger, en lançant une ou deux réponses à la conversation que Ginny et Hermione tentaient d'alimenter. Conversation qui tournait surtout autour de ce qu'Harry avait fait durant l'année passée.

_Et donc, tu as beaucoup voyagé ? Demanda la brune d'un air intéressé.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

_Tu as vu beaucoup de chose ?

Il acquiesça.

_Tu as visité quels pays ?

L'adolescent réfléchi un instant :

_Euh… Le Tibet (Kyo sourit en se remémorant leur passage dans ce pays, qui avait été plutôt mouvementé)…

_Tu as été faire quoi au Tibet ?

Harry grogna et lâcha finalement un mot :

_Yéti.

Le sourire de Kyo s'agrandit en repensant au nid de Yétis sauvages qu'ils avaient dégottés. Hermione eu une exclamation de surprise, et Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs :

_Tu as été voir des Yétis ?

Des Yétis sauvages, qui avaient bien faillis le bouffer tout cru avant que Kyo ne se décide à parlementer avec eux, et avait pour cela du cesser de rigoler à la vue de Harry en train de courir, poursuivi par une femelle en pleine chaleur. D'après une légende 'yétienne' les mâles aux yeux verts étaient les plus vigoureux des humains, et l'adolescent avait fait les frais de cette croyance. Même des mois après, son amie en riait encore.

_Ca a du être passionnant ! S'exclama Hermione.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du brun, alors que Kyo rigolait discrètement. A coup sur, elle était en train de repenser au moment où la femelle troll avait tenté de lui fourrer une carotte dans les… hmmm… narines… alors que les autres préparaient le feu. La blonde, cachée parmi les ombres, avait hurlé de rire quand Harry avait failli mourir étranglé par une pomme.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à son amie, qui sirota son café d'un air innocent très mal imité.

_Salut tout le monde ! Lança une voix.

Ron entra dans la cuisine, encore vêtu de son pyjama. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry, et prit joyeusement une tartine pour commencer à la beurrer.

_Bonjour, Ronald ! Répondit Kyo avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Le rouquin s'arrêta brusquement. Il détestait son nom complet, et la manie qu'avait cette fille de l'appeler comme ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais… Harry restait toujours avec elle, donc il devait bien la supporter, non ?

De son côté, Harry venait de finir son petit-déjeuner. Il se leva, et Kyo finit rapidement sa tasse de café pour le suivre dehors.

_Où allez-vous ? Interrogea Molly.

La jeune fille blonde partit, laissant le soin de répondre à Harry. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la mère des Weasley, et marmonna quelques mots, parmi lesquels « entrainement » se détachait distinctement.

_Tu vas… t'entrainer ? Balbutia Ron, mais pourq…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà le brun avait disparu.

_Eh bien ils sont expéditifs tout les deux, murmura une voix sortit de nulle part.

Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent quand Remus Lupin entra dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. Il salua gaiement tous les Weasley et Hermione, tandis que Sirius, qui l'accompagnait, éclatait de rire. Tous deux avaient assisté à la scène.

_Que faites-vous là ? Interrogea Hermione.

_Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon filleul adoré ? Fit mine de s'étonner l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

_Ledit filleul étant accompagné d'une très jolie blonde, vous comprendrez ce qui motive notre visite, intervint Remus avec un sourire narquois.

Prenant un air faussement outragé, son ami mit une main sur son cœur :

_Comment oses-tu penser que je serais intéressé par des prétextes aussi bas ? Tu me connais bien mal, mon cher ami…

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas. Sirius s'empressa de sortir, à la recherche d'Harry… et de sa très belle amie, sous les rires de la tablée. Tout le monde se souvenait de la rencontre pour le moins… explosive de Sirius et Kyo.

**Flash back. **

_Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent, et un homme aux cheveux noirs s'élança vers eux. Il se précipita vers les deux adolescents, et murmura un « Harry… » étranglé, avant d'étreindre… Kyo !_

__Aïe aïe aïe, murmura Harry en se terrant prés du sol. _

_Il chercha du regard une pelle, histoire qu'on puisse enterrer le malheureux qui allait probablement se faire déchiqueter dans les secondes à venir. _

_L'homme à la chevelure sombre continuait de serrer sa Némésis dans ses bras. Pauvre gars. Finalement, il parut se rendre compte de son erreur et leva la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et… _

_Il se retrouva projeté avec violence contre un des murs du Terrier, et il sembla à Harry que la maison venait de trembler (connaissant Kyo, elle était parfaitement capable de détruire la maison sans même utiliser sa baguette). Des cordes en pierres vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets de l'adulte, autour de ses jambes et de son torse. _

_Et vu la tête de l'homme, ça ne devait pas être très confortable. _

_Kyo s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Son sourire avait disparu et ses yeux luisaient dangereusement. Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois comme ça, et il en frémissait encore. _

_Sirius Black –ce devait être son nom- avala difficilement sa salive. La jeune fille posa doucement la pointe de son parapluie, qui était en métal extrêmement pointu, sur la pomme d'Adam de l'homme. Qui déglutit péniblement en voyant sa gorge menacée par la longue aiguille métallique. _

__Touche-moi encore une fois, susurra-t-elle, et je te jure que tous les Doloris du monde ressembleront à d'agréables chatouilles comparé à ce que je te ferais. _

_Derrière sa voix, un léger sifflement perçait. Ses yeux avaient pris la dureté de la pierre, et la chaleur d'un iceberg. _

_Ron observa la scène avec des yeux ronds. Ce regard lui disait quelque chose. C'était le regard de… de qui ? Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ces yeux quelque part, mais où ? _

_Sirius sentit son corps se couvrir de chair de poule. L'adolescente devant lui était… terrifiante. _

_La jeune fille secoua son parapluie, et le parrain d'Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol. _

__Wouaw, souffla Sirius. _

**Fin du flash-back.**

Interrompant la séance 'souvenir' qui venait de se dérouler, Remus se racla la gorge.

_Euh… en fait, la véritable raison de notre visite est qu'une personne ne va pas tarder à arriver, et nous voulions préparer le terrain…

_Qui est-ce ? Demanda Ginny.

Le regard ambre du lycanthrope se posa sur elle, mais c'est le vide qu'il fixa lorsqu'il répondit calmement :

_Severus Snape.

* * *

Voilààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plu...

Rewiews ? Siouplait !!! Ca me motive pour écrire la suite !!!! Allez !!!!

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.

PS : Je vais peut-être faire un Remus x Severus... vous en pensez quoi ?


	6. Severus Snape

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici rien que pour vous, avec ce super, que dis-je, ce fantastique chapitre, spécialement dédié à tous mes fans ! (du moins s'il y en a... c'est pas gagné)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Kyo x)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Sirius fit le tour de la maison, un peu au hasard, il fallait l'avouer. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver son neveu et sa… charmante amie au caractère _légèrement_ agressif.

Le brun marcha un peu dehors, appréciant l'air frais, lorsqu'il entendit des paroles, qui semblaient venir du derrière de la maison :

_T'es beaucoup trop lent ! On dirait une mauviette ! Du nerf gamin !

En reconnaissant la voix, l'animagus haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où émanaient les cris.

En arrivant à une petite clairière entourée d'arbres, c'était l'endroit où les Weasley se réunissaient parfois pour jouer au Quidditch, Sirius eut de la peine à retenir un sourire amusé, voir même à se rouler sur le sol en hurlant de rire. Mais bon, on a sa fierté ou on n'en a pas, hein !

Sans compter que ramper par terre en rigolant n'est pas conseillé devant une jeune fille très très trés jolie (et la crédibilité du dragueur, alors ?!) et son neveu adoré qu'on n'a pas vu depuis un an.

Harry et Kyo étaient en train de se battre. A mains nues. Celui-Qui-As-Survécu-Mais-Plus-Pour-Très-Longtemps-Vu-Comment-Il-Se-Faisait-Latter était torse nu, son tee-shirt gisant un peu plus loin avec sa baguette et ses chaussures.

Kyo, quand à elle, avait déposé son parapluie prés d'un arbre, mais avait gardé ses habits, à savoir pantalon et veste noirs, assorti d'une chemise blanche dont le col était remonté. Son haut-de-forme, élégamment perché sur son crâne, semblait contempler avec arrogance le combat.

Combat qu'elle menait d'ailleurs, au vu de la manière dont Harry se faisait battre.

Le Survivant projeta son pied en direction du visage de son ami, avant de balancer le tranchant de sa main sur son estomac. L'adolescente évita aisément la jambe du brun, la saisit et tira son ami vers elle. Surpris, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de résister et se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe.

Les yeux noirs de Kyo prirent une expression faussement dédaigneuse. C'était très bien imité et Sirius, qui s'était caché derrière un arbre pour les observer, ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un, lorsqu'elle abordait cette moue hautaine... Mais qui ?

_Tch… marmonna l'amie d'Harry en posant son pied sur le dos de ce dernier, c'est ridiculement faible.

Le jeune garçon à terre grogna, et une pression de Kyo fit plonger sa tête dans l'herbe.

_Je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre un an avec moi ! Commença la blonde en prenant des airs de martyr, c'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Tous nos petits compagnons de jeux devaient être teeeeeellement déçu quand tu les affrontais ! J'espère que tu as honte !

Tout doucement, Sirius vit que la main d'Harry se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se tenait sa baguette.

_Quand je pense que je t'ai fait l'honneur d'affronter un bicorne et des dragons à mains nues ! Tu n'es pas digne de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je me sens siiiiii trahie !

Elle posa une main sur son cœur, rejeta la tête en arriére, et écrasa encore plus l'adolescent sous son pied. Harry eut le temps de relever la tête, de l'herbe plein la bouche, et Sirius pensa que bientôt c'était plus « le balafré » qu'on l'appellerait, mais « l'écrabouillé ».

La main du Survivant se referma sur sa baguette, et il la pointa en arrière en beuglant un « STUPEFIX ! » très énervé. Un éclair rouge partit en direction de la jeune fille, et un nuage de fumée s'éleva. Harry en profita pour se relever et prit courageusement la fuite.

Il se tapit à l'autre bout de la clairière, et marmonna plusieurs formules, tandis que des barrières magiques apparaissaient autour de lui.

La fumée se dissipa, et une veine palpita sur le front de Kyo, pas stupéfixiée pour un sou.

« Eh m… pensa Harry en priant pour son salut.

_...

Le parapluie de Kyo vint rejoindre sa main.

« Ausecourspitiéaidezmoipitiépitiéjeveuxpasmourire ! Songea Celui-Qui-As-Vaincu-Mais-Qui-Va-Probablement-Se-Faire-Laminer-Dans-Trente-Secondes-Top-Chrono.

_... Pi-toy-able. Lâcha l'adolescente en abordant un sourire carnassier.

« Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiir…

De son côté, Sirius était définitivement mort de rire.

Le parapluie de la blonde décrivit un arc de cercle gracieux, et un rayon violet vint percer toutes les défenses d'Harry. Le garçon émit un petit bruit étranglé et para rapidement le charme. Il se leva, et attaqua de nouveau.

_Avis ! Oppugno !

Des dizaines d'oiseaux foncèrent sur Kyo, mais celle-ci transfigura rapidement trois gros chats, les trois étaient de couleurs gris foncés, mais ils abordaient des yeux plus noirs que les ténèbres. C'était très… Kyo.

En quelques secondes les oiseaux étaient passés à la casserole, et l'un des trois chats ravala la plume qui dépassait de ses mâchoires.

Les trois félins se frottérent contre les jambes de leur maîtresse, qui regardait Harry avec le même air que ses chats lorsqu'ils avaient vu les oiseaux : De la gourmandise.

Le brun déglutit, et Sirius se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir.

_Pff… t'es pas doué gamin… j'suis déçue.

_Grmph.

__Tu te rend quand même compte que tu as sacrément baissé ? _

__Je sais, merci. Je vais me rattraper, t'en fait pas pour ça._

__J'espère bien. Au fait, j'ai bien aimé le coup du stupéfix tout à l'heure. _

__Sérieux ? Je suis flatté._

__Ca aurait pu t'être utile quand cette femelle yéti t'as plaquée contre le sol, tu aurais pu y penser. _

__Ne me rappelle pas cet épisode de ma vie, s'il-te-plait. Je suis suffisamment traumatisé comme ça. _

Kyo éclata de rire, vite suivi par son ami, et Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux. Son filleul chéri parlait Fourchelangue avec une fille. Mais où allait le monde ?

Soudain, l'air se rafraichit brutalement, et l'atmosphère devint très, très lourde. Les chats de Kyo, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à renvoyé, feulèrent et leur fourrures se hérissa. Kyo frémit imperceptiblement, et ses yeux noirs se plissèrent légèrement. Les trois chats disparurent brutalement.

Severus Snape venait d'apparaître.

Les yeux du maître de potion scrutèrent la clairière dans laquelle il avait transplané. Il y avait Black, le cabot, Potter, en train de rire stupidement, et une jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, un parapluie à la main et un haut-de-forme sur la tête.

Les poings de Kyo se serrèrent durant une fraction de seconde et Harry se plaça devant elle, très inquiet. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la jeune fille avait repris son expression moqueuse et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

Snape ne lui accorda pas un regard, et se dirigea vers Harry. Sirius bondit hors de sa cachette et vint rapidement prés de son filleul. Kyo adressa un sourire ironique au parrain du Survivant.

_Eh bien, Sirius, on espionne les gens ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, concentré sur son homologue aux cheveux noirs.

_Potter, commença Severus.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris, avant de lui adresser un sourire sincére et de lui tendre la main :

_Monsieur Snape, salua-t-il, comment allez-vous ?

On lui avait parlé de Severus Snape comme étant un homme tyrannique et injuste, mais le professeur qu'il avait devant lui ne semblait pas si méchant que ça. Et puis, il avait les mêmes yeux que Kyo, alors ça ne pouvait être qu'un type bien, pas vrai ?

De son côté, Sirius dû se souvenir de respirer. Est-ce que Harry Potter venait de parler _poliment_ et _gentiment _à Severus Snape ? LE Severus Snape qui avait passé son temps à le rebaisser et à le maltraiter ? C'était plus une amnésie qu'il avait, le Potter, c'était carrément une lobotomisation !

Severus Snape, quand à lui, était muet pour la première fois de sa vie. Potter venait-il de lui sourire ? Non. Impossible. Il devait se moquer de lui.

(Il est cependant à noter que personne n'avait prévenu notre cher Snape quand à l'amnésie de Harry, on se demande pourquoi…)

_Cessez de vous moquer de moi, Potter, ordonna-t-il.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Décidemment, je vois que cette que vous avez passé à vous cacher n'a pas augmentée votre intelligence. Vous êtes consternant, jeta Snape en haussant un sourcil.

Harry le fixa d'un air interrogatif. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type lui parlait comme ça ? Soudain, il comprit. Ce devait être un test ! Le professeur devait être en train de tester ses capacités à maîtriser ses émotions !

Ce type était très fort. Un instant, Harry avait failli croire qu'il le détestait vraiment.

Avec un grand sourire, il saisit la main de l'homme et la serra cordialement. A ses côtés, Kyo regardait le professeur sans rien dire. Finalement, elle s'étira, et bailla.

_L'entrainement est fini pour le moment mon chou, dit-elle à l'adolescent, je te laisse avec tes très chers amis…

Ses yeux onyx rencontrèrent ceux du maître des potions, et Severus eut un début de sursuat vite réprimé.

Cette gamine lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle ressemblait à… à qui, d'ailleurs ? En tout cas, c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

_Vous ressemblez à une personne que j'ai connue, murmura-t-il en regardant la blonde.

Le sourcil de la jeune fille se haussa, et son sourire ironique s'agrandit :

_Vraiment ? Cela m'étonnerait fort…

Elle partit d'un pas félin, tandis qu'Harry fusillait Snape du regard. Nom mais pour qui il se prenait ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Kyo, mais celle-ci semblait blessée. Néanmoins, il se reprit vite et demanda au professeur et à son parrain de le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

Sirius était songeur. Il pensait à l'étrange ressemblance entre Kyo et Servilus. Leurs yeux étaient pareils, et cela l'intriguait fortement.

oOo

oOo

oOo

_Il est QUOI ??!

_Harry est amnésique, Servilus. Tu as compris ou est-ce que même ta petite tête graisseuse ne peut pas contenir ce genre d'information ?

Snape serra les dents en se retenant de répliquer. Kyo et Harry s'étaient retiré dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, qui leurs avaient cédé la place sans rechigner. Ils se trouvaient à Pré-au-lard, dans leur boutique.

Le directeur de Serpentard repensa à la réaction qu'avait eut Potter en le voyant. Evidemment, ça expliquait pas mal de chose…

Il regarda Remus à côté de lui. Le loup-garou semblait nerveux.

Le brun soupira intérieurement. Et dire que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ici soi-disant pour 'une réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il m'ait impossible d'insister, je suis désolé, Severus, mais il faudrait que vous me remplaciez, si cela ne vous déranges pas, bien sur. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?'.

Evidemment que ça le dérangeait ! Mais comment pouvez-t-il dire non au type qui tenait sa vie dans le creux de sa main ?

« Vieux fou sénile… marmonna-t-il.

Fallait vraiment que Dumby arrête de fumer ses bonbons au citron, ça ne lui réussissait vraiment pas…

_Hem… Severus ?

Ce dernier regarda Remus, qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Il haussa un sourcil :

_Oui ?

_Tu devrais peut-être aller annoncer la raison de ta venue à Harry, non ?

La quoi ? Il était juste venu pour cette fichue réunion et c'était tout !

_Ben oui, tu sais, les cours en occlumencie…

Le traître. Dumbledore avait profité de toute l'innocence, de la naïveté, de la gentillesse, et de toute la bonté de Severus Snape pour lui fourgué cette p***** de mission.

_Le plus grand mage de la Lumière, gna gna gna… un enfoiré de manipulateur de première, oui ! _

Sans un mot, il monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

_Potter, nous… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, stupéfait.

Devant lui, un capharnaüm sans nom régnait.

Les lits des Weasley avaient été plaqués contre le mur, avec le reste de leurs affaires. Toute la pièce était occupée par différents parchemins, des livres et des ingrédients de potion.

Au centre, un chaudron rempli à ras bord bouillonnait tout seul, tandis qu'Harry pilait des plantes et que Kyo hachait des queues de salamandres.

_Une fois que t'as fini, verse un tiers des achillés dans le chaudron, et tu mets les autres à macérer avec les yeux de scarabées, on en aura besoin après…

Snape resta coït un moment, choqué. Potter faisait des potions ? De son propre gré ? Mais où allait le monde ???

_Tiens, vous êtes là, professeur Snape ?

L'homme jeta un regard vers le Survivant, qui faisait à présent macérer les plantes avec les yeux de scarabées.

_Il faut tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Potter, et non pas le contraire, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Oups… les réflexes de prof, probablement.

Harry s'aperçut de son erreur, et remercia l'homme, avant de continuer son activité. Kyo jeta un œil vers l'arrivant, tout en faisant tourner la potion.

_Vous désirez, _monsieur _? Demanda-t-elle.

Le maître des potions n'aimait pas vraiment le ton sur lequel elle lui parlait, ça avait quelque chose d'un peu… choquant, étrangement.

_C'est une potion contre l'agoraphobie, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au chaudron.

_Une variante, expliqua Harry avec un sourire. Elle est faite pour les gens ayant des… problèmes avec la foule et les contacts. C'est Kyo qui l'a inventé ! On en avait fabriqué avant de partir, mais l'effet commence à se dissiper, alors…

L'intéressée se contenta d'un petit sourire narquois en direction de Severus, genre « _ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?_ ».

_Auriez-vous des problèmes avec les autres ? Questionna le professeur.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et Harry eut un sourire gêné.

_Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse ! S'exclama Kyo en modifiant l'angle de son chapeau (mais elle le portait tout le temps ou quoi ?), au fait, gamin, n'oublie pas qu'il faut verser l'ellébore une demi-heure après que la potion ait viré au vert, sinon ça explose !

Le Survivant sursauta :

_Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Ragea-t-il.

Son amie se contenta d'un sourire.

Severus n'y tint plus. Cette fille l'intriguait beaucoup trop. Doucement, il alla tâter son esprit, pour y pénétrer et en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba sur des défenses aussi solides que les portes de Gringott ! Il tenta de les forcer discrètement, mais ne parvint à rien.

La jeune fille, qui allait passer la porte, se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur avant de partir.

Décidemment, cette gamine intriguait vraiment Severus.

* * *

Notre petit Sevy est décidemment curieux à propos de Kyo... même s'il est complétement à côté de la plaque, parfois... XD il va en voir de toutes les couleurs (comme tous les persos en fait).

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeeez... pour un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement ! Et pour éviter un Harry x Hagrid XD ! Leur destin dépend de vous, trés chers lecteurs !

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.

PS : Euh... faites attention à ce que je répond dans les rewiews, surtout au niveau de Kyo... il m'arrive de dire n'importe quoi, tout simplement parce qu'il y a des détails qui restent à mettre au point avec elle. Alors méfiez-vous !


	7. Poudlard ? Pour quoi faire ?

Salut !!! Me voici me voilà, avec ce tout nouveau chapitre, qui est le dernier avant le départ pour Poudlard ! En espérant que vous aimerez...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Kyo est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Poudlard ? Pour quoi faire ?

_Vous désiriez me parler, Monsieur Snape ?

Severus manqua de sursauter en entendant de nouveau le ton respectueux sur lequel l'adolescent venait de lui parler. Nom d'un potioniste enrhumé ! Pourquoi diable _Potter_, le gamin arrogant qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis la première année, était-il devenu aussi… aussi peu 'Potterien' ?! Où était passé le Harry je-me-la-péte-parceque-j'ai-battu-face-de-serpent-une-fois Potter ?

Les yeux verts d'Harry le fixèrent, attendant une réponse. Le maître des potions sortit de ses pensées, et marmonna :

_Lorsque vous reviendrez à Poudlard, Potter, le directeur veut que je…

_Euh… excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai une question, coupa le Survivant.

Deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu songea tranquillement que l'homme devant lui n'avait rien à envier de Kyo en matière de regard terrifiant.

… Non. En fait, Kyo était probablement la personne la plus terrifiante qu'il avait jamais rencontré alors cet homme ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Quel que soit son lien avec la blonde.

_Parlez, Potter et dépêchez-vous. Je n'ai pas toute la journée à consacrer à votre insignifiante personne !

Encore ce ton insultant… mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait à cet homme pour se faire traiter de cette manière ?

_Eh bien, je me demandais pourquoi je devais aller à Poudlard.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Un ange passa, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape, le très redoutable et redouté directeur de Serpentard, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des billes de loto.

_Vous… quoi ?

Harry le regarda avec agacement. Il détestait se devoir dire deux fois la même chose.

_Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais aller dans cette école, _professeur, _répéta-t-il.

L'homme eut l'air surpris, mais il se ressaisit et repris son air arrogant :

_Etes-vous en train de vous moquer de moi, Potter ?

Durant une fraction de seconde, Harry eu l'envie subite de répondre oui, puis il se reprit :

_Non, professeur. Je désirais juste savoir pourquoi il fallait que j'aille dans ce lieu dont je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir.

C'était pratique d'être amnésique en fait, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Severus le regarda bizarrement. D'un coup, le gamin avait paru tellement… Serpentard, avec son air calculateur et son sourire de travers ! Ca n'allait PAS DU TOUT.

_Vous devez aller à Poudlard parce que vous êtes un sorcier, Potter, répondit-il fermement.

Son visage indiquait clairement que c'était la seule réponse que le jeune garçon pourrait tirer de lui, aussi l'adolescent décida de laisser tomber.

_Je disais donc que le directeur (ce vieux fou) souhaite que je vous donne des leçons d'occlumentie. Nous nous verrons donc tout au long de l'année.

Le garçon inclina la tête, montrant son accord. Le maître des potions repartit immédiatement, et Harry recommença à s'occuper de la potion.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'heure du déjeuner sonna, délicieusement orchestré par la douce voix de Mme Weasley.

Severus, qui avait été honteusement obligé d'accepter de rester déjeuner chez les rouquins pas un Remus un peu trop craquant pour son bien, s'installa à table sans enthousiasme, sous le regard dégouté de Ron et Ginny. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire (leur mère avait une poêle et une baguette à la main), mais leur regard parlait pour eux.

Kyo et Harry firent leur apparition, en même temps que Sirius. La jeune fille blonde s'installa élégamment –et Severus fut encore une fois frappé pas sa ressemblance avec une personne connue, bien qu'il n'arriva pas à déterminer de qui il s'agissait- sur la chaise la plus éloignée de la table, tandis que le Survivant était pris en sandwich entre Ginny et son frère.

Le directeur de Serpentard observa le brun, alors que la cadette des Weasley lui mettait 'innocemment' une main sur la cuisse.

Immédiatement, le sourire d'Harry se fit plus crispé, et l'œil attentif de Snape vit que son corps se raidissait. Raidissement qui s'accentua lorsque son meilleur ami lui passa un bras autour du cou.

Ainsi Potter ne leur avait pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts. Rien d'étonnant à cela, connaissant sa nature griffondorienne, il n'avait probablement pas voulu faire de peine à ses amis.

De l'autre côté, les doigts de Kyo étaient contracté autour de son verre pendant que Mme Weasley tentait péniblement d'entamer la conversation avec elle.

Nom d'une veela enrhumée… mais qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rester avec les manticores, les acromentules et les Yétis ? Ils étaient tellement mieux que les humains ! Mis à part Harry, évidemment.

Deux yeux noirs l'effleurérent, et elle soutint le regard de Severus Snape, laissant fleurir un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres fines.

Leur duel silencieux dura quelques minutes, au bout desquels l'homme finit par détourner le regard, dérangé par Molly qui lui proposait du poulet.

_J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard ! Lança gaiement Ron en engouffrant une cuisse de poulet.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et Ginny en profita une fois de plus pour mettre sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

La main de Celui-Qui-AS-Survécu fit éclater le verre qu'elle tenait, projetant du jus de citrouille un peu partout, tandis qu'il lâchait sa fourchette. Sans un mot, il poussa sèchement la chaise et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Kyo se leva froidement et balaya la table d'un regard hautain, et siffla quelques paroles en Fourchelangue :

__Et vous vous dites sa « famille » ? Vous ne savez rien de lui. Vous ne savez même pas le regarder. Vous êtes pitoyables. _

Le dernier mot était parfaitement compréhensible, et tous frémirent face au ton dédaigneux de la jeune fille. Elle sortit brutalement de la pièce et alla rejoindre le brun.

Un long silence s'écoula, et Severus du réprimer un sourire en voyant la mine dépité des Weasley et de Black.

oOo

oOo

oOo

Kyo courut en direction de la forêt. Elle savait que c'était là où Harry se réfugierait. Elle le connaissait bien, ce gamin.

Et les autres qui l'avaient fait paniquer… Quelle belle bande d'abrutis ! Elle les aimait bien, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être aveugles et bêtes parfois ! Ils n'avaient même pas vu que le gosse n'aimait pas les contacts, et ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leurs têtes.

La jeune fille marcha calmement jusqu'à un vieux chêne où s'appuyait une forme sombre.

Elle s'approcha doucement, sans toucher le garçon.

_T'es sur que tu veux pas aller en Grèce ?

Pas de réponse.

_Nan parce que les manticores sont encore là-bas pour un bout de temps !

Silence.

_La saison de migration est dans un mois. Il parait qu'elles sont encore plus agressives !

La silhouette ne bougea pas.

_Sinon on peut toujours aller voir les lapins carnivores de Tanzanie… il parait qu'ils crachent du feu !

Silence radio. Euh… Houston ? On a un problème !

_Aguamenti.

Un énorme jet d'eau jaillit et alla proprement doucher le Survivant, qui poussa un hurlement très peu viril.

Kyo baissa son parapluie, sérieuse comme la Mort, et laissa son sourire ironique reprendre le dessus. Et derrière un arbre, Severus Snape et Sirius Black durent se retenir de rire pour ne pas se faire repérer.

_KYOOOO !!!! Tu vas me le payer !

Harry se jeta sur l'adolescente, qui esquiva avec un rire argentin. Il la poursuivit un moment avant de déclarer forfait. Il s'assit contre un arbre pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

_Je… peux savoir… pourquoi… t'as fait ça ? Haleta-t-il difficilement.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais trop mignon quand t'étais mouillé ?

Evidemment. Typiquement Kyoesque. Le brun soupira.

_Tu es impossible.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chou.

Et là, ce fut la goutte de potion qui fait déborder le chaudron. Sirius se jeta par terre en hurlant de rire, faisant sursauter Harry et sourire Kyo. Severus pesta mentalement contre les cabots incapables de se retenir, et sortit à son tour de sa cachette.

_Professeur Snape ? Sirius ? Que faites-vous là ?

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas, et le parrain du jeune homme était bien trop occupé à rire pour répondre. La jeune fille blonde arrangea son chapeau sur sa tête et fit un signe de main à son ami. Harry s'approcha.

Sans prévenir, elle lui colla une fiole contre les lèvres et le força à boire. Une fois qu'il eut vidé la potion, elle éloigna le flacon et le Survivant grimaça avant de lever la tête vers la jeune femme :

_Je croyais qu'il n'en restait plus ! Dit-il en désignant la fiole.

Kyo haussa les épaules :

_Potion de secours, marmonna-t-elle. Au cas où la situation dégénère.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et Sirius arrêta de rire.

_Quelle potion ? Demanda-t-il.

_On t'expliquera plus tard, lui promit Harry avec un sourire.

L'Animagus grogna avant de répondre au sourire de son filleul. Severus eut droit à un regard ironique de Kyo lorsqu'elle demanda d'un ton très innocent ce qu'ils faisaient là, et que le directeur de Serpentard avait répondu d'un ton très sec que « cela ne vous regarde en rien ».

Ils repartirent tous les quatre vers la maison des Weasley, alors que Snape et Sirius se fusillaient mutuellement du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine adolescente blonde prenne Harry par les épaules :

_Viens amour de ma vie, laissons-les à leur querelle d'amoureux et allons consommer notre union !

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire bondir les deux adultes. Severus commença à s'indigner sur le 'querelles d'amoureux' et Sirius alla écarter le fils de son meilleur ami de Kyo en marmonnant qu'il ne laisserait jamais son 'adorable filleul se faire pervertir par une horrible sorcière blonde'.

Ladite sorcière rigola avant de rétorquer que c'était déjà fait, et l'adulte poussa un hurlement indigné.

La « conversation » se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry beugle qu'il avait mal à la tête et leur demande de bien vouloir « fermer vos grandes gueules incapable de faire autre chose que hurler des conneries plus grosses que vous ! »

Il y eut un grand silence, et même Severus ne dit rien. De son côté, Kyo était morte de rire. Le Survivant lui jeta un regard noir, et ils entrèrent dans le Terrier.

Ils furent accueillis par de grands sourires bien qu'un peu étonnés, et le repas reprit sans interruption notable (même si Sirius avait bien failli faire crouler la table sous son poids lorsqu'il s'était jeter dessus en riant à la vue de la tête de Snape lorsqu'Harry lui avait très poliment demandé de lui enseigner les potions, et qu'il avait ajouté qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour le potioniste dont les exploits étaient connus dans le monde entier).

_J'ai hâte que nous retournions à Poudlard ! Fit Ron en souriant.

Le directeur de Serpentard se retint de lui lancer qu'il avait dit la même chose une dizaine de minutes avant, et se contenta de croiser calmement ses mains.

_Oui, convint Ginny. Ca va être super, pas vrai Harry ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, plus par politesse que par réelle conviction. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Il se tourna vers Kyo, qui buvait du café :

_Euh, Kyo ?

Elle le regarda.

_Tu viens à Poudlard, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille leva un sourcil :

_Ca va pas la tête ? C'est hors de question.

Aller dans une école pleine de gamins insupportables ?! Non mais il allait pas bien !

_Steuuuuplait !

_Non.

_Pitié ! J'ai besoin de toi !

_Tu peux toujours rêver.

_Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras !

_Jamais.

_L'école est géniale !

_Créve.

_Les cours sont super et on y apprend plein de trucs !

_Plutôt mourir.

_On peut rester seuls !

_Sans façon.

_Il y a un Basilic dans les sous-sols !

_On part quand ?

Harry éclata de rire, et Kyo se contenta d'un sourire de guinguois alors que Remus annonçait la date. Une semaine. Dans une semaine, ils seraient à Poudlard.

Ils ne savaient pas encore quels horreurs les y attendaient.

* * *

Et voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Rewiews ? Siouplaiiiiiit (grands yeux de cocker mouillés)

A dimanche prochain (ou jeudi, ça dépend de vos rewiews !) ^^

Signé : La folle


	8. De bon matin, j'ai rencontré le train

Hey ! Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre... j'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que c'est la rentrée, et que ben... un blond trés connu fait son apparition et que pour une fois, il reste sur le c** XD. Alors lisez, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Ya que Kyo qui est à moi x)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : De bon matin, j'ai rencontré le train...

La gare de King Cross était pleine. Pleine et bruyante. Que du bonheur pour un certain Survivant et son amie blonde, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry traina sa lourde valise jusqu'au train, tandis que Kyo le suivait d'un regard moqueur, ses propres affaires ayant été rapetissées pour tenir dans son chapeau. Néanmoins l'ironie de son sourire aurait été plus crédible si tout son corps n'était pas tendu à l'extrême en raison de la proximité gênante de la foule.

Ron et Hermione les accompagnaient, en essayant discrètement de repousser les personnes autour du brun. Ce dernier leur en était reconnaissant, même si une petite part de lui avait honte d'avoir dû leur avouer sa faiblesse.

_Tiens tiens… mais qui voilà ? La belette et le castor… tu te promène avec ta ménagerie, Potter ? Lança une voix trainante.

L'adolescent se retourna, pour faire face à un jeune homme blond aux trais fins. Kyo leva un sourcil, et Draco Malfoy (qui d'autre ?) la regarda de travers. Cette nana lui rappelait quelqu'un…

Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa Némésis personnelle. Qui lui fit un grand sourire joyeux avant de lui tendre la main :

_Salut Draco ! Ravi de te revoir !

Il y eut un arrêt sur image. Draco Malfoy avait les yeux en bille de loto, et ce malgré toute la grrrrande éducation Sang-Pur, et les amis de Harry avaient la mâchoire qui disait bonjour au sol. Seule Kyo avait réussi à conserver un minimum de maîtrise d'elle-même en faisant apparaître une tasse de café et en la buvant doucement pour dissimuler son fou rire au vu de la tête des personnes présentes.

Finalement, aller à Poudlard allait s'avérer être très intéressant, songea-t-elle. Vraiment très intéressant.

Un lent sourire félin se dessina sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux noirs comme le jais prirent une teinte calculatrice. Cela n'échappa pas au jeune Potter, qui darda un regard à la fois amusé et inquiet sur son amie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ce genre de regard, ils étaient allés affronter des dragons à mains nus en Bulgarie.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Demanda le blond en tentant de conserver un air méprisant.

_Rien, sourit Harry, je suis juste content de retourner à Poudlard ! J'ai hâte d'avoir potion avec le professeur Snape !

Re-Arrêt sur image. Le Survivant partit avec un grand sourire joyeux et monta dans le train, laissant ses compagnons se demander ce qui lui été arrivé. Seule Kyo, qui avait suivi le brun, avait vu la lueur moqueuse dans les beaux yeux verts. Harry n'était pas si niais qu'il se plaisait à le faire croire, et ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à s'en rendre compte…

Elle pensa un instant qu'elle avait eu une grande influence sur ce gosse. Et elle s'en félicita.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un compartiment vide, et laissèrent un silence confortable prendre place, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Ron fassent irruption.

_Harry ! Par les caleçons de Merlin, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Dit la Griffondor en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, Hermione, ne m'aviez vous pas dit que ce garçon s'appelait Drago ? Ou me serais-je trompé de nom ?

Kyo remplit à nouveau sa tasse de café et en tendit une à son ami, qui la prit avec reconnaissance. Ils plongèrent tous les deux le nez dans le liquide pour étouffer leur rire à la vue de la tête d'un certain rouquin.

__Je crois qu'il vient d'avoir un choc_, siffla la jeune fille en sirotant élégamment son café.

__Je me demande pourquoi_, répondit Harry avec de grands yeux innocents.

__Tu crois qu'il a le mal des transports ? Ca expliquerait son teint verdâtre et les drôles de machins roux qu'il a sur la peau._

__Mais nous n'avons pas encore démarré ! Quand aux machins roux, il s'agit de taches de rousseur, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué._

__C'était donc ça ces choses bizarres… il me semblait que ce pauvre garçon était atteint d'une forme d'éclabouille orientale… _

__Arrête de te moquer de lui !_

__Je ne me moque pas ! J'étais sincère, j'ai vraiment cru que j'aurais enfin un vrai sujet atteint d'une grave maladie incurable et douloureuse ! _

__On ne disséque pas les amis, Kyo. _

__Rabat-joie. _

_Hem… Vous pourriez arrêter, s'il-vous-plait ?

Les deux Fourchelangues regardèrent Ron, qui paraissait mal à l'aise. La blonde croisa les jambes, et fit apparaître une cuillère pour remuer son café. Elle respirait le flegme et la décontraction.

Le Weasley tenta de reprendre ses esprits, un peu décontenancé par le sourire félin de la jeune fille :

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, Harry ?

_A quel sujet ? Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire enjôleur, tout en terminant son café.

Hermione eut elle aussi un petit sourire. Kyo lui tendit une tasse de café, qu'elle refusa poliment. L'adolescente blonde poussa un long soupir contre ces « fichus anglais même pas capable d'apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie » avant de lui retendre une tasse de thé.

La Griffondor l'accepta avec plaisir, d'autant plus que c'était son préféré.

_Un jour, dit Kyo, j'arriverais à faire du café la boisson nationale de ce pays. Et ce jour-là, je pourrais mourir en paix.

Le ton solennel de la jeune femme était si bien imité que les trois Griffondors se mirent à rire comme des babouins. Ce qu'elle fit évidemment remarquer, avec le ton ironique qui lui était propre :

_Ce n'est pas le lion qui aurait dû être votre emblème, mais le singe !

Les rouges et or lui jetèrent des regards assassins, alors qu'elle finissait dignement sa tasse.

_Non mais sérieusement, Harry, fit Hermione en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux, tu as vu la tête de Malfoy quand tu lui as fait un grand sourire ?

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil, ce qui le fit étonnamment ressembler Kyo.

_Moi je l'ai trouvé très sympathique.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler dans son thé (ce qui allait donner des arguments à Kyo sur la dangerosité et l'inutilité de cette boisson du genre : « t'as failli mourir ce jour-là ! C'est pas avec du café que ça serait arrivé ! ») en entendant la remarque d'Harry, tandis que Ron le regardait avec stupeur :

_Tu… tu trouve Malfoy… sympathique ?

Le « non mais qu'est-ce que t'as fumé aujourd'hui ? » ne fut pas prononcé, mais il était très bien sous-entendu.

_Bien sur, fit le brun. Il a un certain style, et il doit être gentil une fois qu'on a percé son masque de Sang-Pur. En plus, il me rappelle quelqu'un…

Seule Hermione perçut le regard discret qu'Harry jeta à Kyo, et le léger raidissement de celle-ci.

A ce moment précis, Neville, Luna et Ginny firent irruption dans le compartiment. Après les salutations d'usage et la présentation de Kyo, ils se mirent joyeusement à discuter. Harry devait faire appel à tout ce que Ron et Hermione lui avait dit sur son 'ancienne' vie pour ne pas faire d'impair, car il n'avait toujours pas le moindre souvenir de toute la période remontant à avant sa rencontre avec Kyo.

_Faites attention, les prévint Luna, il y a des Nargoles qui volent un peu partout. Je pense qu'elles viennent pour boire du café.

Son ton rêveur résonna un moment dans le wagon soudain silencieux. L'adolescente blonde, son chapeau sur la tête, se pencha vers la Serdaigle :

_Tu connais les Nargoles ?

Luna acquiesça. S'ensuivit une grande discussion sur les Nargoles, les ronflaks cornus et autres animaux de même acabit entre les deux adolescentes, sous le regard accablé des autres occupants du compartiment. Cependant, à la surprise de tous, Harry participa joyeusement, ajoutant parfois quelques précisions sur certains animaux, le tout sous le regard aprobateur et vaguement amusé de Kyo.

Le voyage passa donc tranquillement, entre des discussions plus ou moins loufoques, des tasses de café et de thé gentiment convoquée (bien que Kyo ne put s'empêcher de grogner chaque fois qu'on lui demandait la dernière boisson) et une ambiance en tout point agréable, malgré le dégout évident de l'adolescente blonde chaque fois que quelqu'un la frôlait.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs installé le plus prés possible de la fenêtre, légèrement à l'écart des autres. C'était une limite invisible, celle que la jeune fille imposait à toute autre personne qu'Harry.

Environs une demi-heure avant d'arriver à Poudlard, ils se changèrent tous –à l'exception d'une certaine adolescente blonde qui avait refusée tout net l'uniforme de la célèbre école (« non mais ho ! Si j'y vais, c'est uniquement pour le Basilic et pour Harry, comprit ? Hors de question que je porte ces robes immondes, je tiens à ma dignité, moi ! ») et rien ni personne n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis.

_Je me demande dans quelle maison tu vas être répartie, murmura Neville, curieux.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle aurait bien voulu rester avec Harry, mais Dumbledore avait été inflexible sur ce point-là. Elle était nouvelle, alors elle serait répartie comme tout le monde !

Tss… vieux fou, va !

_Tu as une préférence ? Lança Ginny.

La blonde réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

_J'sais pas… j'aime bien le vert, alors pourquoi pas les serpents… mais en même temps, le bleu aussi c'est joli… Il y a des Nargoles dans la salle commune des Serdaigles ?

_Non, répondit lentement Luna, par contre il y en a plein dans celle des Serpentard, j'ai été voir.

Un ange passa.

Kyo proposa gentiment une tasse de café à sa toute nouvelle amie, qui accepta avec un sourire.

_Mais il y a une variété très intéressante de Ronflax albinos dans les dortoirs des Serdaigles, même si la créature la plus sympathique demeure le calamar du lac, poursuivit la jeune fille en souriant d'un air un peu fou.

Le visage de Kyo s'éclaira et un sourire carnassier vint prendre possession de ses lèvres alors qu'elle faisait apparaître une théière en porcelaine. Elle versa à nouveau du café dans la tasse de Luna en murmurant :

_Parle-moi un peu de ce calamar, tu veux ?

Harry poussa un long soupir résigné :

_J'imagine qu'on va devoir se taper une excursion dans le lac…

_Tu imagine très bien, gamin, sourit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et dans cette fameuse forêt Interdite aussi. J'ai très envie de voir si les acromentules anglaises sont comparables à leurs cousines allemandes. Et puis, il parait qu'il y a des licornes, des centaures, des sirènes, des…

_En gros, on va avoir une année chargée, coupa le Survivant en souriant malgré lui.

Son amie hocha la tête, sous le regard scandalisé d'Hermione :

_Mais enfin, Kyo ! Tu n'es même pas encore arrivée à Poudlard que tu prévoir déjà d'enfreindre le règlement ? Il est hors de question que Ron et moi vous laissions faire ! En tant que Préfets, nous…

_'Vous' quoi, au juste ? Vous allez m'enfermer pour être sur que je ne rende pas visite à toutes ces charmantes personnes qui n'attendent que moi ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir comme tu t'y prendras, très chère Griffondorette ça risque d'être amusant !

Sa voix avait pris une teinte vaguement menaçante sur les derniers mots, et même si ses yeux conservaient leur teinte moqueuse, ils étaient aussi durs que l'onyx.

Hermione se tassa sur elle-même, tandis que Ron lançait un regard assassin en direction de la blonde, toujours nonchalamment assise, tasse de café à la main et chapeau sur la tête. Elle avait l'air d'un gentleman du dix-neuvième siècle, en plus féminin. En plus dangereux aussi.

_Je… euh… balbutia lamentablement la Griffondor.

_Thé ? Proposa Kyo.

L'adolescente acquiesça timidement, et offrit un sourire gêné à la jeune fille.

_Je crois qu'on arrive les gars ! Fit Neville pour rompre le silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur le compartiment.

L'un après l'autre, ils sortirent du train, et montèrent dans les calèches, non sans avoir péniblement tenté de décoller Kyo des Sombrals qui les tiraient (Rooooh ! Ils sont trop bien ! Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'en Suéde, mais c'est génial que Poudlard en élève ! On ira les voir, pas vrai Harry ? Hein ? Steuuuuplait !).

Finalement, une fois arrivés au château, ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers la Grande Salle. Enfin, tous sauf Harry et son amie.

L'angoisse les avaient violemment saisie dés qu'ils s'étaient approchés de la salle remplie d'élèves. Le Survivant, malgré la potion que lui avait fait boire Kyo, était au bord de la crise cardiaque, et il avait dangereusement pali.

De son côté, la blonde n'en menait pas large non plus. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas pris de potion, étant donné qu'elle avait donné sa seule fiole à Harry (Ron avait malencontreusement fait louper le chaudron qu'ils préparaient en voulant jeter un œil sur la mixture. Il n'avait pas pris en compte qu'éternuer dedans pouvait faire réagir la potion. Résultat, un Terrier pratiquement explosé, un chaudron inutilisable et deux jeunes gens particulièrement furieux).

Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal d'avancer, mais leurs jambes étaient partis pour jouer des castagnettes pendant très, très longtemps.

_Je le sens pas, gamin.

_...

_Je le sens VRAIMENT pas.

_... La Grèce, c'était une bonne idée tout compte fait…

_On peut partir tout de suite…

_En plus on a nos valises…

_Oui, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème…

_Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

_On se le demande…

_Alors on fonce !

Ils se retournèrent, dans un grand élan de courage absolument griffondorien (« la fuite, c'est avoir le courage de… euh… d'admettre un échec provisoire pour mieux le contrer après ! Si c'est pas bien ça ! Et courageux en plus ! » avait dit Kyo à Harry –ils étaient en train de se faire courser par une bande d'hippogryphes enragés-).

Deux mains se refermèrent sur leur col, et Hermione Granger les fit se retourner pour les toiser d'un air rageur.

_Vous pensiez allez où, exactement ?

_En Grèce. Ou n'importe où dans le monde, mais très, très loin de cette salle, répondit la blonde en essayant de s'échapper discrètement.

_On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Harry désigna les centaines d'adolescents et de morveux braillards qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Sans un mot, la Griffondor les traina vers la salle.

Un « Adieu » fleurit sur les lèvres de Kyo, auquel Harry répondit d'un air sombre. Finalement, la brune, qui les tenait toujours, laissa la blonde au milieu de la salle, prés du Choixpeau et des premières années pas encore répartis (des dizaines de gamins autour d'elle… OMG… elle était sur que Hermione s'était vengée de l'incident du train… la traîtresse…)

Le Choixpeau chanta.

McGonagall déroula une longue liste, et fit l'appel.

Toutes les premières années y passèrent. Ne resta que Kyo, sa classe, son flegme, son chapeau et son parapluie.

_Et maintenant, nous allons procéder à la Répartition de mademoiselle Kyo Shawn, qui entrera directement en sixième année, fit la professeur de métamorphose. Si vous voulez bien avancer, miss Shawn…

Avec une pointe d'appréhension dû à la foule qui l'entourait, la jeune fille s'avança et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Tiens tiens, _murmura une voix dans son oreille, _ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un cas comme le votre, Miss…_

« C'est Shawn.

_C'est donc le nom que vous vous êtes donné ? Très bien, je respecterais donc ce choix, même si je trouve que l'original est mieux. _

« Personnellement, il me dégoutait.

_Tant de haine, Miss Shawn, n'est assurément pas bon pour la santé._

« Bon, on arrête de parler et tu me répartit ! C'est pas que mon bon vieux haut-de-forme me manque, mais franchement, si je pouvais te déposer pour le retrouver au plus vite, ça m'arrangerait.

_Vous ne manquez certes pas de répartie, mademoiselle. Votre verve est très caractéristique de votre famille, je n'en suis donc pas surpris. _

« Fermes-là et répartit moi.

_Très bien, très bien ! Examinons donc votre cas… _

_

* * *

_

Kyo se révéle donc trés mystérieuse... que cache-t-elle ? (et c'est là que l'auteure est contente, parce que y a qu'elle qui connait la suite et pas vous-euh !) et dans quelle maison ira-t-elle ? Vous avez des soupçons ? Envoyez-les moi !

En espérant que vous avez aimé...

Rewiews ? Please !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle.


	9. La Répartition

Salut à tous ! Me voilà, avec ce chapitre, où vous découvrirez dans quelle maison ira notre chére Kyo... cette même Kyo, qui est toujours aussi entourée de mystéres (dont certains sont même inconnus de l'auteure, c'est dire !) et la découverte d'une nouvelle espéce de triton-crapaud mutant, j'ai nommé... Ombrage !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Kyo x)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La Répartition

Assis à la table des Griffondors, Harry souriait doucement, en voyant la tête que faisait ses amis. Ils regardaient tous Kyo, qui était toujours assise sur le tabouret, jambes croisées et parapluie à la main, d'un air anxieux. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle avait posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et aucune maison n'avait été prononcée.

_Je me demande où elle va aller, chuchota Hermione.

Ron pâlit et joignit ses mains pour murmurer « Pas à Griffondor, pitié, pas à Griffondor ! ». Il n'aimait pas vraiment Kyo.

_Tu as une idée, Harry ? Après tout tu la connais bien, non ?

L'adolescent réfléchit un moment, avant d'hausser les épaules :

_Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Kyo ira là où elle a envie d'aller, c'est tout.

Il espérait très fort qu'elle irait à Serpentard, juste pour pouvoir se moquer d'elle… après tout, quoi de plus humiliant pour un chat que de se retrouver chez des serpents ? D'accord, elle était Fourchelangue, mais il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'elle ferait, entourée par les verts et argents. Ca promettait…

_Ca y est, je crois qu'il a choisi ! S'exclama Neville en louchant sur le Choixpeau, qui venait d'ouvrir la déchirure lui servant de bouche.

En cet instant, la Grande Salle était totalement silencieuse. Tous attendait impatiemment le verdict. Les paris circulaient, et plus d'une centaine de regards étaient fixé sur la jeune fille. Serpentard était la maison qui semblait la plus appropriée à la nouvelle venue, et les membres de cette maison serraient les dents, ne sachant si l'arrivée de cette adolescente allait être une bonne ou un mauvaise chose.

_Elle est probablement Sang-Pur, chuchota Pansy à Draco, tu as vu son maintien ? Ca sent l'éducation noble à plein nez !

Finalement, ce serrait peut-être une bonne chose d'avoir une autre Sang-Pur à leur côté. Déjà, quelques serpents s'étaient écartés pour laisser une place à la blonde. Ron priait pour qu'elle aille chez ses ennemis jurés (au moins, ça lui donnerait un prétexte pour se venger de toutes les fois où elle l'avait appelé Ronald), Harry aussi (pour se foutre d'elle), et Hermione se disait qu'avec son esprit rusé, elle y serait à sa place. Tout était donc déjà décidé quand…

_POUFSOUFFLE !

…

…

… les cerveaux se reconnectèrent, assimilèrent l'information, et là…

Poudlard connut la plus grosse déception de sa vie. Les mâchoires se décrochèrent, les yeux roulèrent hors de leurs orbites, et tous les élèves hurlèrent un « QUOI ? » retentissant.

Très dignement, Kyo se leva, déposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret, remis son haut-de-forme avec un soupir de soulagement, et se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles. Le silence était toujours absolu.

_OUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

N'y tenant plus, Harry avait explosé de rire, et se roulait sur la table en tapant des poings. Son rire résonnait étrangement dans la Grande Salle muette. Quatre yeux noirs le fusillérent. Ceux de Kyo, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête que faisaient les autres élèves, et ceux de Snape, qui lui… ben il le faisait par habitude.

_Alors ça… hahaha… ça c'est vraiment, vraiment… haha… vraiment extra !

Il repartit dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire, et renversa sans le faire exprès du jus de citrouille sur Ron :

_Désolé vieux, mais… hahahahaha… le chat chez… les blaireaux… c'est… OUAHAHAHAHA !

Calmement, la nouvelle Poufsouffle s'assit à sa table, et commença à manger. Bientôt, les murmures de la conversation revinrent, et l'ambiance qu'il y avait avant cette surprenante Répartition. Seul Harry était de temps en temps secoué de fou rire.

_Je me demande pourquoi elle a été répartie à Poufsouffle, fit Ron, songeur.

Les Griffondors réfléchirent un instant, avant de déclarer forfait et de se concentrer sur une chose la plus importante : la nourriture !

__Hum hum._

Re-silence, et soupir collectif. Dolores Ombrage venait de se lever, pour le plus grand malheur de tous. Harry regarda avec surprise la petite femme. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais elle lui rappelait un spécimen particulièrement rare de triton mutant, qu'il avait observé en Allemagne –un peu après que les Acromentules aient abandonnées leur poursuite-. Mais les tritons étaient sensé vivre dans l'eau, non ?

_Harry ! C'est un triton terrestre ! C'est génial !

Le Survivant sursauta. Kyo, surexcitée, venait d'apparaître à côté de lui.

_Je savais même pas que ça existait !

_J'imagine qu'on va avoir des questions à lui poser, marmonna le brun.

L'adolescente lui dédia un sourire radieux.

__Hum hum._

_Vous souhaitez parler, Dolores ? Demanda Dumbledore, qui avait suivi la conversation de la Poufsouffle et du Griffondor avec un sourire.

_En effet, monsieur le directeur, merci de m'accorder ce temps de parole.

_En plus elle parle la langue des humains ! Ca va être super-facile de communiquer ! Elle a surement des tas de trucs à nous apprendre sur sa civilisation… poursuivit Kyo d'un ton rêveur.

A la table des rouges et ors, tous les élèves étaient secoués d'un fou rire silencieux, tandis qu'Harry et son amie envisageaient moult sortes de plans pour approcher le « triton mutant » et lui demander des informations sur sa vie.

_Je tenais à saluer le retour de Monsieur Potter, qui, j'en suis sûre, aura profité de cette année passée pour soigner sa santé qui lui faisait légèrement défaut il y a deux ans. Le Ministère et moi-même espérons fortement que cela vous aura été bénéfique, et…

_Je me demande si elle doit s'immerger à heure fixe dans l'eau pour ne pas subir une déshydratation complète…

_Vous souhaitons un agréable retour à Poudlard…

_Et niveau aliment ? Peut-être qu'elle éprouve le besoin de manger beaucoup de poisson pour palier au manque de vitamines d ?

_Vous êtes bien entendu bienvenu au ministére…

_Je me demande si elle a des écailles… ça fait peut-être parti du visible de la mutation ? Tu te souviens de ce triton allemand ? Lui non plus il n'en avait pas !

_Oui mais lui il avait des branchies plus développée, et sa peau était comme celle des dauphins…

_Ou des spécialistes pourront vous écouter et parler avec vous si vous avez le moindre problème.

A présent, les Griffondors se mordaient la lèvre pour ne pas rire, partager entre l'agacement de voir qu'Ombrage traitait Harry comme un déficient mental, et l'amusement à la vue du Survivant et de son amie en train de partir dans un délire « tritonesque » sans écouter un traitre mot du discours du professeur de DCFM.

Ombrage se rassit, et entama son repas. Elle choisit de la truite, et commença à déguster son poisson.

_J'te l'avais dit ! Elle compense ses carences en mangeant du poisson ! C'est souvent comme ça avec les mutations génétiques !

_Pas forcément, les membres de l'espèce des tritons mangent du poisson au naturel, alors elle ne fait que reproduire le schéma alimentaire basique !

A présent, les deux amis bataillaient pour savoir si oui ou non la petite femme mangeait du poisson à cause de sa mutation. Hermione et Ron étaient écroulés de rire. Finalement, ils se mirent d'accords pour aller demander au professeur.

_On a cours quand avec elle ? Demanda le brun.

_On le saura demain matin avec les emplois du temps, répondit Neville.

_A propos, Harry, fit Hermione, pour tes BUSES, tu vas faire comment ? Et toi, Kyo ? Il va bien falloir que vous les passiez pour déterminer vos options, non ?

Les concernés ne répondirent pas. Ils étaient trop occupés à chercher du café sur la table. La Griffondor répéta sa question, sans succès.

_Il est où le café ?

_...

Finalement, Ron fila un coup de coude aux deux jeunes gens, qui consentirent à répondre.

_L'autre vieux –Dumby je crois- a dit qu'on les passerait dans la semaine, histoire d'avoir un aperçu de notre niveau, marmonna Kyo en agrandissant deux tasses et du café, préalablement sortit de son chapeau.

_Mais il va falloir que vous rattrapiez tout le programme depuis la première année, s'affola Hermione, ça va prendre un temps fou et…

_Relaaaaax Hermione, rigola Harry, c'est pas parce que j'ai passé un an en dehors de Poudlard et que je suis amnésique que je sais plus faire de la magie !

_Parfaitement ! Même que c'est moi qui ait tout appris à ce stupide gamin, et qu'il a largement le niveau d'un septième année, rajouta Kyo, peu satisfaite de voir qu'on osait insinuer qu'elle et Harry ne savaient pas faire de la magie.

Ils n'avaient pas survécu un an –pour lui- et plusieurs années –pour elle- en compagnie des pires créatures de ce monde pour rien, non mais ho !

_Oh… je vois, finit par dire la brune, si tu le dis, Kyo.

_Je le dis. Café ?

_Non, merci.

La blonde soupira. Les anglais étaient incorrigibles…

Son regard se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, que la directrice de Griffondor avait pris et emmenait hors de la Grande Salle.

_Vous ne pourrez pas fuir plus longtemps votre passé, Miss Shawn. Viendra un temps où les barrières que vous avez construites ne tiendront plus, et ce jour-là, vous devrez affronter ce que vous fuyez depuis si longtemps… _

Maudit chapeau.

_Les liens du sang sont plus forts que tout, jeune demoiselle. Les ignorer est impossible, mais les renier l'est encore plus. Ces règles sont de celles que même vous vous ne pouvez briser… Prenez garde, Miss Shawn, ou votre chemin risque de devenir encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'est déjà… _

Ses perles onyx errèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs, où un homme aux cheveux noirs tentait de tuer Harry-je-survis-toujours-Potter du regard. Tss… pourquoi était-elle venue dans ce pays déjà ? Maudits anglais, maudit Poudlard, maudits sorciers !

Elle but silencieusement son café, ignorant les deux yeux gris que dardait sur elle l'héritier Malfoy. Elle n'aurait jamais dû retourner en Angleterre, elle le savait. Mais en même temps, ce danger était un peu excitant. C'était les prémices d'un jeu follement amusant. Un jeu dont elle avait posé les bases il y avait neuf ans de cela. Son jeu.

Draco se creusait la tête. Cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il avait connu… mais qui ?

oOo

oOo

oOo

_Le lendemain…_

_._

Harry se leva en baillant. Ca lui faisait bizarre de se réveiller sans aguamenti ou autres sorts lancés par Kyo. Malheureusement, les bonnes habitudes qu'elle lui avait inculquées étaient restées il était six heures du matin.

Il soupira. Le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté, et il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre ses camarades de dortoir (deux d'entre eux –il n'avait aucune idée de leurs noms- lui avait sauté dessus à son plus grand désarrois. Heureusement que la potion de Kyo faisait toujours effet !).

Il se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle, évita Peeves, et rejoignit Kyo qui mangeait à la table des Serdaigles, en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.

_Salut, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il prit une tasse de café, et remarqua que Luna en buvait aussi. La sympathie que Kyo lui vouait prenait tout son sens…

_Comment est le dortoir des Poufsouffles ? Demanda le brun.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'ai dormi dans le parc cette nuit.

D'un coup, Harry se sentit coupable. Il avait oublié que Kyo n'avait pas de potion et qu'en conséquence, un dortoir rempli de gens devait être insupportable pour elle. Et il l'avait laissé tombé.

_Désolé, murmura-t-il.

_De quoi ? Lança son amie, t'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai passé une nuit très agréable à parler avec Luna ici présente.

_J'ignorais que tu savais autant de choses sur les Nargoles, continua la Serdaigle. Dormir à la belle étoile fut très agréable, tu sais ?

Bon, il se sentait légèrement moins coupable. Voir même un peu envieux. Lui aussi il aurait aimé échapper aux ronflements de Ron et des trois autres –Neville et… il n'arrivait pas à mémoriser leurs noms… mais c'était un truc ressemblant à Bean et à Remus… à moins que ce soit Plimouss ?- pour aller discuter avec son amie !

Ils passèrent quelques instants à discuter, jusqu' ce qu'arrivent Ron et Hermione :

_Eh, Harry ! T'aurais pu nous attendre, quand même !

Ils s'installèrent à la table de Griffondors, et parurent surpris quand ils virent que le Survivant ne venait pas les rejoindre.

MacGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick distribuèrent les emplois du temps une fois que la Salle fut pleine. Kyo et Harry en reçurent un, et ils se levèrent pour aller en cours –avec force de soupirs-. Leurs premier cours, qu'ils avaient en commun avec toutes les élèves ayant réussis leurs BUSES était…

_Potion ! Grommela Ron. La journée commence vraiment bien !

Harry eut un sourire en pensant à cette matière qu'il aimait bien, et Kyo en eut un autre, plus dangereux.

Pour elle, le jeu commençait maintenant.

* * *

Voili voilou... mystérieuse, si mystérieuse Kyo... quels secrets cache-t-elle ? Mystére, mystére...

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	10. Potion et discussion

Hé hé hé... me voici ! Pour une fois, vous remarquerez que je suis en avance dans mes publications ! Comme quoi, tout arrive... MOUAHAHAHA je suis géniale ! (d'où viens ce subite accés de narcissisme ? Aucune idée... -')

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, désolé U.U. Mais je l'aime bien... je crois que c'est un de mes préférés (surtout la fin) et j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Une nouvelle facette de Kyo va se découvrir peu à peu... et une autre d'Harry aussi... ça va faire mal !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews, elles me font super-plaisir, et ça m'encourage à écrire et à poster mes chapitres plus tôt !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Kyo est à moi x)

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

_Dépêchez-vous ou on va être en retard ! Cria Hermione en courant.

Harry soupira, mais ne pressa pas le pas. Kyo, quand à elle, sortit une montre à gousset de son chapeau et la consulta :

_Non, il nous reste encore dix minutes avant que le prof n'arrive.

Curieuse, Hermione se pencha sur la montre en argent, et vit que les chiffres étaient rangés dans un désordre complet, qu'il y avait six aiguilles, et chacune pointaient un endroit différents.

Soudain, le chiffre 2, qui se trouvait à la place du 6, bougea tranquillement et alla se mettre sur le 12, qui se déplaça vers le 3, qui faucha la place du 10, et bientôt, tous les chiffres se mirent à se balader joyeusement.

_Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Balbutia la Griffondor.

_Une montre.

Sans rien dire de plus, la blonde partit en direction des cachots, et Harry fit un clin d'œil à la brune, qui se tourna vers lui.

_C'est… bizarre… c'était quoi cette montre ?

_Première leçon pour vivre avec Kyo, Hermione : Cesser de considérer ce qui est normalement 'bizarre' comme tel, sourit le Survivant en marchant.

La jeune fille grogna, et suivit ses amis en direction des cachots.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le très redoutable et très redouté territoire du professeur Snape. Les pierres sombres des murs suintaient l'antipathie –pour les Griffondors-.

_C'est un bon endroit, fit remarquer Harry.

Silence général parmi les Griffondors –les rares à avoir pu continuer les cours de potions-, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards.

_Oui, et en plus, la température est idéale, déclara Kyo en humant l'air. C'est un lieu convenable pour les potions.

Le brun hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent dans la classe, sans prêter attention aux élèves stupéfiés.

_C'est vraiment Potter, _ça _? Demanda Blaise Zabini à voix basse.

Draco Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il était actuellement en train de mobiliser toute son éducation Malfoyenne pour empêcher sa mâchoire d'aller rendre visite au sol. Depuis quand Potter entrait en cours de potion avec le sourire ? Depuis quand saluait il Severus Snape poliment ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand saluait-il Snape ?

_Bonjour, professeur Snape, lança doucement Kyo, une once de moquerie dans la voix.

Elle s'installa à côté de Harry.

_Si vous êtes ici, commença l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton doucereux, c'est que vous avez obtenus au moins un E à vos BUSES (d'habitude il ne les prenait qu'avec un O, mais Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de cette méthode, entre deux bonbons au citron), même si je doute fort que certains d'entre vous aient les compétences pour –son regard alla fusiller Ron Weasley.

_Aujourd'hui, reprit-il, vous allez avoir le plaisir de préparer un élixir d'euphorie. Mettez-vous par deux.

Il agita sa baguette, et les instructions parurent au tableau.

_Allez-y, ordonna-t-il.

Harry se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients, tandis que Kyo préparait le chaudron. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma un léger feu, et disposa les différents plats qui serviraient à préparer les ingrédients autour de la table.

L'adolescent revint, et ils se mirent au travail, avec une efficacité qui témoignait d'une longue habitude.

_La poudre de scarabées, s'il-te-plait.

Sans un mot, Harry lui fit passer l'ingrédient, et recommença à piler les pattes de doxys.

_Tu prends ma place ? J'ai du mal avec les lamelles d'ellébore.

Son amie se saisit du couteau d'argent, et ils changèrent leur place. Elle coupa les plantes, et ils arrêtèrent de parler.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, ayant devant eux un Elixir parfaitement préparé, qu'ils consentir à lever les yeux de leur travail et à croiser le regard choqué des autres.

_... Harry ?

Il sourit à Ron, qui avait le visage cendre.

_Que se passe-t-il, Ron ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour la potion ?

La mixture du rouquin et d'Hermione était parfaite, et Harry soupçonnait la jeune Griffondor d'avoir fait l'essentiel du travail.

_Tu… Depuis quand t'es aussi doué en potion ?

_Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor, pour bavardages inutiles, Monsieur Weasley. Et dix points en moins pour avoir laisser Miss Granger faire tout le travail à votre place.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un rapide coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione le fit taire.

_Et vous, monsieur Potter ? J'imagine que vous avez laissé Miss Shawn faire la potion toute seule… Même après un an d'absence, vous continuez à trouver que ce cours n'est pas assez bien pour votre célébrité ? Dix points en moins pour Griffondor.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était les points, personne n'ayant pris la peine de lui expliquer, il se contenta de remuer légèrement sa potion avant de jeter un sort de conservation dessus, ce qui lui valut le regard approbateur de Kyo.

_Vous allez à présent me donner un flacon de votre flacon, pour que je le note.

Le jeune homme brun rempli la fiole d'un coup de baguette, et l'apporta au professeur. Il revint ensuite à sa table, et Kyo lui fit un clin d'œil, et lui tendis un petit livre sombre : _Comment se faire apprécier d'un asocial_.

__Belle trace d'humour, félicitation_, siffla-t-il en souriant malgré lui.

Son amie lui fit une révérence moqueuse :

__A ton service, gamin. _

_Harry! Arrête-ça!

Ron avait palit, et le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Même-Que-Ca-En-Embête-Plus-D'un leva les yeux au ciel.

__Tu as peur du grand méchant Fourchelangue, Ronald ? _Siffla malicieusement Kyo.

__Ca suffit, Kyo. Tu lui fais peur._

__'même pas drôle. _

_HARRY !

_Du calme, Ronald. C'est pas parce qu'on parle la langue des vilains serpents qu'on va te mordre…

Heureusement que le cours était terminé, songea le Survivant. Il n'imaginait même pas le nombre de points –ce devait être une punition- qui le professeur aurait pu retirer à Griffondor et Poufsouffle s'il les avait entendus parler comme cela.

Ils partirent en driection de leur prochain cours, qui était… quoi d'ailleurs ?

_Histoire de la magie, souffla Hermione.

Immédiatement, les yeux de la Poufsouffle se remplirent d'étoiles. On lui avait dit que le professeur était un fantôme, et elle voulait absolument _tout_ savoir sur 'l'autre monde' et les étapes de la 'fantomification'.

_Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Interrogea Dean, qui allait avec eux en cours.

_Faire quoi ? Répondit Harry.

_Le sourire zarb. Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

_Oh ça… c'est parce qu'elle est curieuse.

Et avec Kyo, curiosité = grosses bêbêtes/personnes bizarres/pratiques étranges/autres choses particulièrement space = DANGER

_Elle s'intéresse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione.

Le Survivant acquiesça. Oui, Kyo s'intéressait à tout. Il avait testé.

Ils entrèrent en Histoire de la magie, et Binns vint s'installer. Il se fit harponner par une certaine blonde et son acolyte. Seulement, Binns étant ce qu'il était (ça parait tellement logique cette phrase…) ils finirent par renoncer.

Il était de ces choses que même Kyo Shawn et son obstination ne pouvaient vaincre (l'autre étant le gout des anglais pour le thé)…

Le cours passa rapidement. Ou très lentement, c'était selon. Il avait passé rapidement pour Kyo, qui avait passé la majeure partie du temps à espionner le lac de sa fenêtre pour y déceler la présence du calamar géant, et très lentement pour le reste des gens.

En sortant, Harry s'étira en baillant. Il avait enchanté sa plume pour qu'elle prenne des notes à sa place, mais aucun enchantement ne pouvait effacer l'ennui, hélas…

_Où on va, maintenant ?

Hermione consulta son emploi du temps :

_Enchantement, et après ce sera Métamorphose.

_... Miss Shawn ?

Par réflexe, la main de la jeune fille se crispa sur son parapluie, prête à envoyer un sort, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Albus Dumbledore. L'adolescente se retourna, et fit fleurir son habituel sourire ironique sur ses lèvres.

_Vous désirez quelque chose, _monsieur le directeur _?

Etrangement, cela sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche. Ses yeux onyx avaient pris une teinte méfiante.

Par curiosité, Dumbledore tenta discrètement d'user de la légilimencie sur elle, mais il fut repousser par des barrières plus que solide.

Mmh… voilà qui était étrange…

_Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau, Miss ? J'aimerais vous parler, et Mme Chourave souhaiterait également vous voir.

_Je vous suis, _monsieur_, murmura l'adolescente.

Encore ce ton… songea le vieil homme. Décidemment, cette jeune fille l'intriguait de plus en plus…

Il tourna les talons, et alla vers son bureau, suivit de la Poufsouffle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Albus s'installa, et regarda la jeune fille s'assoir avec élégance sur une des chaises de bois sombre qui parsemaient le bureau. Elle croisa les jambes et ramena ses mains sous son menton. Son sourire était toujours présent.

_Pourquoi Poufsouffle ? Se contenta de demander le directeur.

_Parce que c'est la maison qui me correspond le mieux, j'imagine, rétorqua la blonde.

L'homme secoua la tête :

_Je voudrais la vérité, Miss Shawn.

_C'est le souhait de beaucoup de gens.

_Je voudrais _votre_ vérité.

Le sourire s'étira de manière sardonique, et sa ressemblance avec un chat s'accentua :

_Ma vérité… ce sont de bien belles paroles que tu prononces, Dumbledore…

Albus sut qu'une partie des masques était tombée avec l'utilisation du vouvoiement et de son titre.

_J'aimerais une réponse, Miss Shawn, ou quel que soit votre vrai nom.

Un sourcil fin se haussa :

_Très habile.

_Merci, s'inclina le directeur.

_Je me suis dit que ça ferait les pieds à une certaine personne.

Ce fut au tour du vieil homme d'hausser un sourcil.

_C'est un prétexte hautement Serpentard.

_N'est-ce pas ? Sourit la jeune fille.

Il y eu un silence, et Dumbledore en profita pour observer plus attentivement l'adolescente. Il y avait quelque chose de… royal chez elle. Que ce soit dans sa tenue, dans sa posture, ou encore dans ses yeux noirs, à l'expression plus moqueuse qu'un corbeau.

Un corbeau…

_Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, vieil homme ?

Albus manqua de sursauter en entendant l'appellation, puis sourit. Elle n'avait donc pas pu se débarrasser de ses origines pour parler comme cela.

_Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il y avait une autre raison ?

Pas de réponse, si ce n'était un imperceptible changement dans la posture de la blonde. Son regard valait tous les discours du monde : « Tu es pire qu'un serpent, Dumbledore Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait venir pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que ma Répartition, aussi douteuse soit-elle. Alors maintenant parles. »

L'ordre était bien là.

_Je serais bref, Miss Shawn. J'ai interrogé le Choixpeau, et il ne m'a rien dit sur vous.

_Il est intelligent, commenta la Poufsouffle.

_Aussi, j'aimerais savoir votre rôle dans cette guerre.

La question implicite était 'Pour ou contre Harry ?'. Dans les yeux bleus du directeur, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement. Ils affrontèrent un instant les perles noires.

_Mon rôle, Dumbledore ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça lentement. La jeune fille se retourna, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

_Je suis une voyageuse, Dumbledore. Une simple voyageuse avec un parapluie et un chapeau…

* * *

A suivre... (pas de commentaires cette fois, je tiens à préserver l'intensité dramatique ! MOUAHAHAHA !

... bon d'accord, j'ai complétement casser ladite intensité là -')

Les gens commencent à se poser des questions, et vous aussi j'espére... (sinon où serait le plaisir de faire poireauter les gens ? Hein ? OU ?)

A dimanche prochain ^^ avec l'entrevue de Kyo avec Chourave, et le tout premier cours de DCFM, organisé par ce trés cher professeur Ombrage... ça va faire des étincelles !

Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus... bye ^^

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	11. Discuter avec le calamar géant

Coucou ! Me voici, avec ce dixiéme chapitre rien que pour vous. Il est un peu court, mais il marque un premier tournant dans l'histoire... mesdames et messieurs, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture !

Mercie à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Le disclaimer, on le connait, pas vrai ?

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Discuter avec le calamar géant en mangeant des oignons

_Miss Shawn ?

Kyo se retourna. Le professeur Chourave lui souriait gentiment.

_Pourrions-nous discuter un moment, s'il-vous-plait ?

_Bien sur, professeur.

Elle avait pris soin de gommer toute trace d'ironie dans sa voix, et son sourire était chaleureux.

_C'est au sujet de votre appartenance à Poufsouffle.

Sans un mot, la blonde suivit la directrice de maison jusqu'à son bureau.

_Je voulais vous parler des valeurs que nous incarnons, murmura Chourave.

Son ton était différent. Les yeux noirs de Kyo se plissèrent légèrement, sans que cela affecte son sourire.

_La loyauté, l'amitié, mais surtout l'honnêteté, Miss Shawn.

La jeune fille commençait à voir d'où la professeur voulait en venir.

_C'est pour ces trois raisons que je ne dévoilerais pas votre véritable identité.

Il y eu un choc. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyo ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait deviné ? Non. Impossible.

_Les liens du sang ne peuvent pas être effacés, Miss Shawn. Pas plus que les blessures que vous vous obstinez à cacher.

Encore ces paroles ! D'abords le Choixpeau, puis elle ! Ses yeux onyx étaient pleins d'une rage contenue.

_J'ai écouté et entendu vos paroles, professeur.

_Je n'en ai jamais douté, assura la vieille femme en souriant doucement. J'espère seulement que vous en tiendrez compte.

Le sourire de Kyo ne varia pas. Elle se tourna, et partit vers le couloir.

_Au fait, Miss Shawn !

Elle s'arrêta.

_Je suis sûre que votre père désirerait avoir de vos nouvelles. Et qu'il désirerait vous parler.

Les mains gantées de blanc de la blonde se crispèrent. Inconsciemment, un de ses doigts caressa le dos de sa main droite, suivant les détours de l'horrible cicatrice qui s'y trouvait.

_Il y a longtemps que les désirs de cet homme me laissent indifférente, professeur.

Elle partit sans se retourner, sous le regard triste de la vieille femme.

Elle arriva en Sortilèges, s'excusa poliment à la cantonade, avant d'apercevoir le minuscule professeur.

_Kyo, non, dit Harry.

Des étoiles dansèrent dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui avança en direction du petit homme.

_Kyo !

_Bonjour, professeur. Est-ce que vous êtes un Gobelin ?

Harry grogna contre le manque absolu de tact de son amie. Il était certain qu'elle allait se faire rembarrer quand…

_Je ne suis qu'à moitié Gobelin, ma chère, répondit le professeur de sa voix flutée. Vous êtes la première à me le demander aussi directement… je suis surpris !

_Vraiment ? Pourtant vous devez avoir tellement de choses à raconter !

Oh noooooooooooon… songea Harry. Si Kyo et Flitwick commençaient à sympathiser, c'était la fin des haricots. Ou pire, des citrouilles !

_Pourquoi tu paniques ? Demanda Ron.

_Parce que dans la vie avec Kyo, il n'y a rien de pire que…

_Une créature magique récalcitrante, parce que ton amie la poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle céde. Tu nous l'as déjà dit, Harry, fit Hermione.

Le Survivant secoua la tête avec défaitisme.

_Non. Le pire avec Kyo, c'est une créature magique sympathisante…

_Les enfants ! Aujourd'hui est une séance de révision, donc profitez-en pour améliorer vos points faibles pendant que je discute avec Miss Shawn !

_... Parce que quand elle commence à discuter, ça dure des plombes, termina le brun, l'air profondément malheureux.

_Gamin ! Viens nous rejoindre ! L'enjoignit Kyo avec un grand sourire de travers.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, sourire qu'il camoufla bien vite en abordant une moue grognonne.

_Trop chou, rigola son amie.

Et _là_, la classe se figea. Enfin, les filles de la classe et quelques garçons se figèrent. Et le monde prit conscience d'une vérité absolument incroyable, si clair que tous se demandèrent pourquoi, mais pourquoi, est-ce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu plus tôt.

Harry James Potter était un _dieu_. Un dieu de beauté.

Avec ses grands yeux émeraudes, à la fois lumineux et profonds, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui encadraient joliment son visage aux traits fins, sa bouche fine, promesse de mille luxures, la courbe douce de sa mâchoire, le grain fin et pâle de sa peau…

Alors, le regard de la classe descendit et déshabilla tout le corps du Survivant. Il y eu plusieurs saignements de nez.

Hermione rougit précipitamment, sous le regard vaguement jaloux de Ron.

Et le cours continua. Entre Harry –canon nouvellement découvert-, Flitwick –d'un enthousiasme débordant-, Kyo –est-il réellement besoin de la décrire ?-, et le reste de la classe, ce fut animé.

_J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez passé tout le cours à discuter avec Flitwick ! S'exclama Ron alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

Harry et son amie se contentèrent d'un sourire de travers.

_Comment vous avez fait ?

_Avec des mots mon cher, avec des mots, rétorqua moqueusement le brun.

Les oreilles du rouquin commençaient à rougir, aussi son ami jugea-t-il plus sage de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une blague :

_Vous êtes tellement susceptible vous autres Griffondors ! Lâcha Kyo en faisant tourner son parapluie.

Harry retint un sourire amusé, tout en pensant très fort que c'était vrai. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait chez les rouges et or. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait bien été chez les Serpentards, lui. Ils avaient l'air sympathique.

_En tout cas, c'était vrrrrrrraiment intéressant, fit la Poufsouffle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la civilisation gobeline savait autant de chose sur la magie des Ombres !

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement :

_La quoi ?

Mais Kyo était déjà partie devant, et tournait à un couloir, suivi d'Harry.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Herm' ? Interrogea Ron.

La Griffondor ne répondit pas, mais ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa concentration. Elle pinça les lèvres et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction de leur prochain cours.

La Métamorphose se passa sans grand incident, mis à part une transplantation ratée de Neville, qui fut gentiment arrangée par Kyo. La jeune fille se vit remercier avec effusion. Il fallait dire que la perspective de se retrouver avec une queue et des oreilles de lapin pour le restant de ses jours avait catastrophée le garçon.

_Dix points pour Poufsouffle ! Avait dit MacGonagall. Monsieur Longdubat, veuillez faire plus attention la prochaine fois, et m'expliquer comme diable vous avez réussi à vous faire pousser ces appendices de lapin, alors que nous travaillons sur des tortues !

L'adolescent bredouilla quelques mots en rougissant furieusement. Le professeur soupira.

_Neville ne changera jamais, toujours aussi maladroit, glissa Seamus à Harry en rigolant.

Le brun ne parut pas comprendre :

_Pourquoi ? C'est juste une erreur, pas vrai ? Ca peut arriver à tout le monde !

Blanc parmi les Griffondors qui écoutaient. Hermione gémit.

_Mais… enfin, Harry… c'est Neville quoi… murmura faiblement Dean.

_Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait des fautes maintenant qu'il en fera toute sa vie ! Tout peut changer !

Un autre gros blanc succéda à la tirade enflammée de Survivant. Kyo lui fit un clin d'œil, mais les autres semblaient plutôt catastrophés.

_Je… merci Harry, bredouilla faiblement Neville.

_Ce n'est rien, Neville. Tu es mon ami, c'est normal que je fasse ça !

L'esprit du Survivant fonctionnait à toute allure. Selon ce qui Ron et Hermione lui avaient dit, le Griffondor était effectivement un ami. Il espérait juste que les paroles qu'il avait dites étaient correctes et correspondaient à ce genre de situation.

De son côté, Kyo était littéralement morte de rire. Vraiment, elle adorait ce gosse.

_Hey gamin ! On va manger ?

_Deux minutes, Kyo. Nous devons parler avec Harry, rétorqua Hermione en prenant le bras du brun.

Le sourire félin de l'adolescente s'agrandit, et ses yeux charbons pétillèrent d'amusement.

_Fort bien, je vais donc aller discuter avec le calamar géant en mangeant des oignons. Tu me rejoins quand t'as fini, gamin !

Sur ces paroles pour le moins… mystérieuses, elle tourna les talons, son haut-de-forme semblant rire d'eux.

_Discuter avec le calamar géant en mangeant des oignons ? Répéta Hermione sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le Survivant haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur.

_Tu voulais me parler, Hermione ?

_Je… oui.

Elle entraina son ami dans un couloir sombre peu fréquenté, et le plaqua contre le mur.

_Elle voudrait me violer qu'elle n'aurait trouvé mieux, _songea Harry en retenant difficilement un rire.

_Harry, écoute-moi, commença la jeune fille.

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

_Comme quoi ?

_Comme… pas comme le Harry Potter que nous connaissons !

_En même temps, je suis amnésique. Donc tu comprendras que je n'ai aucun souvenir du 'Harry Potter' que tu connais. Ca ne me manque pas tellement, d'ailleurs._

_Nous t'avions décrit la manière dont tu te comportais avant, mais tu ne le fais pas ! C'est important de donner le change jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire, tu comprends ?

_Je comprends surtout que vous vous compliquez la vie inutilement. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de dire à tout le monde que je suis amnésique ? Ou alors juste de me laisser voyager avec Kyo ? _

_Il ne faut pas que les gens s'aperçoivent que tu n'es plus vraiment le même ! Alors s'il-te-plait, fais des efforts !

_Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Ma mère ? Au fait, j'ai une mère ? _

_Ecoutes-moi bien, Hermione, commença-t-il en s'écartant d'elle d'un geste sec. Je fais des efforts. J'essaye au maximum de me souvenir, mais tu ne peux pas exiger de moi que je me comporte comme quelqu'un que je ne suis plus ! Alors si tu veux vraiment voir un Harry Potter parfait, achètes-toi un poster ! Moi, je suis Sirius Shawn, et fier de l'être !

Il partit sans se retourner. Il pensait chaque mot de son petit discours. Harry Potter était peut-être une partie de lui, mais elle s'était fondue en sa nouvelle identité : Sirius Shawn.

C'est en souriant qu'il partit rejoindre Kyo qui l'attendait au bord du lac.

.

HP

.

_A quelques mêtres de là, Draco Malfoy s'immobilisa brusquement, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _

_Potter était... amnésique ? AMNESIQUE ?_

_Il se laissa glisser contre le mur. _

_Voilà qui expliquait tout. Pourtant, un instant, il avait cru que Potter était aimable avec lui parce qu'il avait réellement changé... mais non, évidemment. Un Potter ne change pas. _

_Il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle, sans prêter attention aux deux yeux noirs malicieux qui l'observaient._

__Voyons ce que tu vas faire avec cela, Draco Malfoy, murmura Kyo en souriant. _

_Avec ce facteur dans l'équation, le jeu allait être vraiment excitant..._

* * *

Hé hé hé, le petit Harry se rebelle... et Draco découvre tout... que va-t-il faire avec ces informations ? Mystére mystére...

Ca vous a plu ?

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	12. Je te protégerais

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas pu m'approcher de mon ordinateur durant des jours et des jours... bouhouhou... mais me revoilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre qui vot ce que touuuuuuuuut le monde attendait, à savoir : Le premier cours d'Ombrages ! Elle va souffrir... MOUAHAHAHA !

Merci à tous ceux qui le lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Kyo

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Je te protégerais

_Le lendemain…_

_Ouvrez votre livre au chapitre 1. Lisez et prenez des notes. Il est bien entendu inutile de bavarder.

La voix mielleuse d'Ombrages avait retenti dés que la porte de la salle de cours s'était refermée, dégoulinante d'hypocrisie. Kyo en avait rapidement conclu qu'elle ne pouvait pas être un triton mutant, parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus sympathiques qu'elle.

_C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a été bannie de son peuple, chuchota la blonde à Harry, qui opina d'un air pensif.

Comme raisonnement, ça se tenait.

_On devrait peut-être lui demander, suggéra-t-il.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel :

_Et le tact, gamin ? Qu'est-ce que t'en fais ?

Ledit gamin faillit s'étouffer en entendant la phrase. Du tact ? C'était Kyo qui parlait de tact ?

_Depuis quand est-ce que tu as du tact ? Demanda-t-il moqueusement.

La jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche quand…

_Miss Shawn, pouvez-vous me dire la raison de votre discussion avec Monsieur Potter, et par là même votre désobéissance à mes consignes ?

_Nous nous demandions pourquoi est-ce que vous aviez été bannie de votre peuple, répondit calmement Kyo dans une parfaite incarnation de l'innocence.

_Il ne manque plus que l'auréole… _songea Harry.

Silence général dans la classe.

_Mon… peuple ? Balbutia Ombrages d'un air effaré.

Kyo la regarda comme si elle était une limace sous-développée.

_Ben oui. Votre peuple.

Voyant que la petite femme ne semblait pas comprendre, Harry prit la relève :

_Vos semblables, vous savez ?

_Qu… quels semblables ? Je… je suis humaine, monsieur Potter !

Silence de la part des deux adolescents.

_Vous n'êtes pas un triton mutant ?

Ombrages ouvrit de grands yeux et sa mâchoire alla taper la discute avec le sol. Toute la classe l'imita, dans un très bel ensemble. Harry soupira.

Kyo et son tact avaient encore frappés.

_Je… vous… cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle et une semaine de retenues ! Hurla le professeur.

Kyo leva un sourcil, imitée par Harry. Aucun des deux ne voyait le rapport.

De leurs côtés, les Poufsouffles étaient catastrophés par la perte d'autant de points alors que c'était tout juste le second jour de cours. Plusieurs regards assassins se tournèrent vers Kyo, qui affichait son habituel sourire ironique.

Hermione poussa un très loooooooooooooong soupir. Ca promettait…

_Je suis une sorcière de Sang-Pur parfaitement respectable, beugla Ombrages, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME COMPARER A UN VULGAIRE HYBRIDE ?

Un tic nerveux prit place sur sa joue gauche, tandis qu'elle faisait de grands gestes avec sa baguette.

_Alors vous êtes humaine ? Demanda Kyo, qui paraissait très déçue.

_OUI !

_Oh… dommage. Vous êtes sûre de pas avoir de parenté avec les tritons ? Ca expliquerait votre ressemblance avec un crapaud.

Le visage violacé, le professeur ouvrit brusquement la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle recommença, mais ne pouvait manifestement pas émettre le moindre son. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un crapaud, songea soudainement Hermione.

Un petit sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Son regard erra sur la petite femme, quand une forme sombre sur le sol attira son attention.

Une ombre sur le sol. L'ombre d'Ombrages. Certes. Jusque là, c'était normal.

Ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était qu'une autre ombre se tenait juste à côté d'elle, et maintenait sa main devant la bouche de la première silhouette. Houla. Pas normal ça. Pas normal du tout.

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione s'écarquillérent quand elle reconnut la bosse sur la tête de l'ombre. Un chapeau. Un haut-de-forme. Et cette pique, sur le côté… un parapluie !

L'ombre sembla se retourner, sans pour autant lâcher la bouche d'Ombrages, et lui fit un petit signe de la main, celle qui tenait le parapluie. Puis, paraissant manifestement considérer que la farce était terminée, elle enleva son autre main, la fit retomber lentement contre son flanc, et partit calmement.

On aurait dit qu'elle glissait sur le sol, nota l'adolescente brune. La silhouette fit un bout de chemin, avant de s'arrêter sous un bureau précis. De là, elle se rattacha à une paire de jambes fines, croisées avec un style indéniable.

Les yeux noirs de Kyo lui firent un clin d'œil, et elle envoya un sourire félin à une Hermione stupéfiée.

_Les ombres… murmura celle-ci.

Doucement, un doigt ganté de blanc se porta à la bouche de la blonde, et cette dernière lui fit un 'chut' distingué, accompagné d'un nouveau sourire énigmatique.

_MISS SHAWN ! DEUX SEMAINES DE RETENUES ! ET CE SERA PAREIL POUR VOUS, MONSIEUR POTTER !

Les concernés ouvrirent de très grands yeux innocents, mais ne répondirent rien. Un long moment après, dans un silence pesant seulement entrecoupé de la respiration sifflante d'Ombrages, le cours reprit.

_Continuez à lire votre manuel, siffla-t-elle, et le premier qui parle écopera d'une retenue. Est-ce compris ?

Un 'oui, professeur Ombrages' pas enthousiaste pour deux sous accueillit ses paroles. Les élèves se remirent au travail, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, quatre personnes n'avaient pas la tête à lire le livre.

Tout d'abords, Kyo et Harry. Mais ça, c'était presque normal.

Ensuite, Hermione. Ca, c'était moins normal.

La préfète était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait vu Kyo faire usage d'une forme de magie qui lui était presqu'inconnue. La magie des Ombres. D'après ses souvenirs, il s'agissait d'un dérivé de la magie noire, situé quelque part entre la nécromancie et la magie chamanique. Une science perdue depuis des années, que seuls de rares maîtres en la matière savait encore manier.

Et visiblement, Kyo Shawn était l'un d'entre eux.

Hermione se promit d'aller chercher des renseignements sur la jeune fille dés qu'elle le pourrait.

De l'autre côté de la classe, Draco Malfoy retint un soupir frustré. Depuis la veille, il mâchait et remâchait ce qu'il avait appris. Potter était amnésique. Potter était amnésique. Potter était amnésique. Potter était…

_Oui bon ça va, on a compris, hein._

**Toi, on t'a pas sonné. Et d'abords, t'es qui ? **

_Ta conscience mon chou. Ravie de te rencontrer._

**Oh putain. Je suis schizophrène, c'est ça ? **

_Mais non.. Juste un peu dérangé par les récents événements. _

**Je suis fou. Merlin, je suis fou. Mon père va me tuer ! **

… _Mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'es pas fou, merde ! Juste bouleversé par ce que tu as appris. Alors maintenant, arrête de me les briser ! _

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Potter était amnésique. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui. A cette pensée, Draco ressentit une poussée d'indignation. Comment Potter osait-il ne plus se souvenir de lui ? Après tout, n'étaient-t-ils pas ennemis depuis leurs onze ans ?

Qu'il oublie la belette, le castor, Papy Dumby et compagnie, d'accords. Ca pouvait se comprendre. Mais l'oublier LUI ! Comment OSAIT-T-IL lui faire cet affront ?

Il ne vint pas à l'idée du Serpentard que cette information aurait pu servir au Lord Noir, tout comme il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit d'en faire part aux autres Serpentards pour préparer un mauvais coup. Potter était SON ennemi personnel. C'était à lui de faire de sa vie un enfer, pas à Parkinson et aux autres.

Quand à Tonton Voldy… Draco avait poliment refusé la Marque et le touintouin qui allait avec –genre la mission 'Kill Dumby'- sous le prétexte que Dumbledore serait au courant (ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, étant donné que Dumbledore savait toujours tout) et ferait sauter la couverture de son père, Rogue et tous les autres (ça par contre, s'en était un. Dumby ne ferait jamais ça. Trop gentil, le vioc'. Et surtout trop intéressé par les renseignements que lui apportaient ses espions).

Il laissa son regard se promener jusqu'à la silhouette haïe de son pire ennemi.

Qui était actuellement très occupé à bavarder silencieusement avec l'autre fille blonde, la Poufsouffle.

_Monsieur Potter ! Il me semblait avoir dit que personne ne devait bavarder !

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Même-Que-Ca-Emmerde-Le-Monde ouvrit la bouche, et… fut misérablement coupé par la sonnerie.

Les élèves ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires, avant de tenter de disparaître le plus vite possible, pas maso au point de vouloir rester une minute de plus avec le crapaud.

_Miss Shawn ! Ce soir, dix-huit heures, dans mon bureau ! Hurla Ombrages à la jeune fille qui sortait.

L'adolescente se retourna, et son regard se vissa dans les yeux de la petite femme.

Les ténèbres envahirent le champ de vision d'Ombrages.

Elle recula de quelques pas, et s'accrocha à son bureau. Ce regard…

Kyo tourna les talons et partit sans un mot.

Et le professeur tenta de calmer sa respiration tremblante. Ce regard…

Ce regard était… terrifiant.

La porte se referma avec douceur, mais le bruit du bois s'abattant doucement sur le mur fut semblable à celui d'une guillotine sur le cou d'un condamné. Sec, et définitif.

Et Ombrages resta seule dans l'obscurité de sa classe.

_Et dans les recoins sombres, les ombres ricanaient… _

* * *

oOo

oOo

oOo

* * *

_Le soir-même…_

Aussi élégante qu'à son habitude dans son costume noir, parapluie à la main et chapeau sur la tête, Kyo se présenta devant la porte du crapaud –comme elle n'avait pas tardé à la surnommer- et entra sans frapper. Elle ne frappait jamais aux portes.

_Bonsoir, Miss Shawn. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, lança Ombrages avec un sourire mielleux.

Sans répondre, la jeune fille prit place dans la chaise et croisa nonchalamment les jambes. Sa main gantée de blanc s'appuya paresseusement sous son menton, tandis que son sourire ironique n'avait pas vacillé d'un iota.

_Vous allez faire des lignes, continua la petite femme. Voici une plume.

C'était une Plume Sanglante, reconnut l'adolescente. Voilà qui promettait… Elle sut d'office ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle se demanda distraitement quelle marque prendrait place sur le dos de sa main, quand le professeur répondit à sa question muette :

_Vous m'écrirez _je dois être une petite fille sage_ durant toute la durée de votre retenue, Miss Shawn. Je vous conseille de commencer tout de suite.

A l'entente de la phrase, les beaux yeux noirs de Kyo s'étaient écarquillés, pris d'une panique soudaine. Les souvenirs affluèrent violemment, et elle dut plaquer ses deux mains sur son parapluie pour cacher leurs tremblements.

_Sois sage ou tu seras puni ! _

_Mademoiselle ! Vous devez être sage, sinon Madame vous punira ! _

_Sois sage et ne bouge pas ! _

_Quelle ravissante petite fille… elle parait si sage… mais pourquoi garde-t-elle toujours les yeux baissés ? _

Les flashs auraient pu continuer longtemps si la voix doucereuse d'Ombrages n'avait pas retenti dans le silence qui s'était installé :

_Vous pouvez commencer.

De sa main gauche, Kyo saisit la plume, et traça la première ligne, le visage dénué de toute expression. Elle ne montrerait rien. Et surtout pas sa douleur. Son esprit se concentra avec acuité sur ses pensées intérieures, et elle passa les deux heures de sa retenue perdue dans son propre monde.

_Bon eh bien, montrez-moi cela, ordonna Ombrages, une fois que la retenue fut arrivée à son terme.

Comprenant immédiatement de quoi elle parlait, Kyo se raidit puis, avec un imperceptible grognement, enleva son gant, qui était taché de rouge à de nombreux endroits, pour le montrer à la petite femme.

Sur le haut de sa main, la cicatrice brillait d'un rouge vif. Et en bas…

_Je pense que la leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui, conclut Ombrages. Vous pouvez partir.

Plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, l'adolescente retira sèchement sa main, remit son gant, et tourna les talons. Heureusement que le crapaud n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait en bas de sa main.

Elle se maudit. Elle venait de tester les limites de ses barrières, et en avait conclu qu'il fallait un nouveau plan. Sinon, le jeu deviendrait trop risqué.

Elle parcourut le couloir, les rouages de son esprit fonctionnant à pleine vitesse. Une figure s'imposa à elle. Le gamin. Elle avait encore du mal à l'appeler 'Harry', tout simplement parce qu'à ses yeux il restait Sirius Shawn, le seul être humain à avoir trouvé une place dans son cœur.

Elle protégerait le gamin. Parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il connaisse ce qu'elle avait connu. Etre une marionnette… elle s'était juré de ne plus se laisser tirer par les fils des autres, et comptait bien extirper le gamin de ces même fils.

Dumbledore et les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir. Personne ne dictait sa conduite à un Shawn, fut-il un Shawn d'adoption.

_Je te protégerais, Sir's. Je te le promet. _

_

* * *

_

A suivre...

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaase ! Si j'en ai plein, je poste le prochain chapitre lundi x)

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle_._


	13. Interlude

...

...

Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'avais posté un chapitre de 'Banzai' à la place de celui d''Amnésique'...

... je suis pitoyable... désoléééééééééééééé !

Pour me faire pardonner, voici le vrai...

Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'un petit interlude, à savoir les discussions entre deux personnages... j'avais envie d'écrire ça depuis un petit bout de temps, et c'est maintenant chose fait !

PS : tout est à JKR sauf Kyo

* * *

.

Interlude.

.

Draco Malfoy rageait. Et ce n'était pas peu de le dire ! Depuis deux semaines, ses compagnons de chambrée faisaient les frais de sa colère malfoyenne. Et quand un Malfoy était en colère, il valait mieux appliquer le célèbre dicton 'courage, fuyons !'.

Ses amis l'avaient bien compris, et s'appliquaient à disparaître dés que le blond apparaissait.

_Il m'a oublié. _

Trois petits mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, plein de rage et d'indignation. Trois petits mots qui le taraudaient depuis deux semaines. _Harry Potter l'avait oublié. _

Comme chaque fois qu'il y pensait, que se soit en dormant, en mangeant, ou en faisant sa ronde de préfet, comme maintenant, cette pensée déclencha une vague de colère et de frustration. Maudit Potter !

Il traversa un couloir, et se retrouva prés des escaliers.

_Il m'a oublié. _

Son pire ennemi, le seul qui parvenait à le faire sortir de ses gonds, l'avait oublié. Banni de sa mémoire. Effacé. Il l'avait…

_Oui bon ça va, on a compris, tu peux arrêter ton speech ! _

**Tais-toi, stupide conscience ! **

Draco secoua la tête, et s'avança, avec la ferme intention de déloger quelques Griffondors qui avaient outrepassés le couvre-feu. C'était connu, ils faisaient _toujours_ ça, et offraient de ce fait d'excellents moyens de se défouler…

Une silhouette sombre était assise sur les marches d'un des escaliers. Par-fait.

_Espèce de sadique. _

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Potter m'a oublié ! **

… _En quoi est-ce une excuse ? _

**Eh bien… euh… **

_Je me disais aussi. _

Vexé, et sous le ricanement sardonique de sa conscience –dont la voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Snape-, le Serpentard se dirigea vers la forme négligemment installée sur une marche.

A sa grande déception, ce n'était pas un Griffondor. Zut. C'était un Poufsouffle. Bon, c'était mieux que rien.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un Poufsouffle ordinaire. C'était une Poufsouffle. Chapeautée.

Kyo Shawn. Celle qui trainait avec Potter depuis qu'il était revenu, amnésique… _et il l'avait oublié ! Lui, Draco Malfoy, avait été oublié ! _

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à retirer cinquante… non cent… plutôt cent cinquante… points à la noir et or, quand un tapotement l'interrompit.

La main fine de la blonde, cachée dans un fin gant blanc, tapotait la marche à côté d'elle. Une invitation.

Draco haussa un sourcil et referma la bouche. Il croisa les bras dans une attitude méprisante et se prépara à lancer un commentaire sanglant.

_Mais va t'assoir, bon sang ! _

**Non. Un Malfoy n'obéit jamais à un ordre et… **

_On s'en fout ! Va t'assoir prés de cette fille ! _

**Ne me donne pas d'or… **

_Je suis ta conscience, et en tant que telle, je t'__**ordonne**__ d'aller t'assoir prés de cette fille ! _

Le tapotement s'accentua légèrement, et –bien malgré lui-, Draco alla prés de la fille. Il s'assit sans un mot.

_Eh ben voilà… _

Le Serpentard se dit qu'il avait dû être un très méchant sorcier qui avait tué plein de monde dans une autre vie pour avoir hérité d'un karma aussi pourri et d'une conscience aussi chiante.

_Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Durant un moment, les deux adolescents restèrent un moment sans rien dire, à regarder Poudlard, si calme en cette nuit de septembre. Bizarrement, le blond se sentait… serein. Comme calmé par la présence de l'excentrique Poufsouffle.

_Il est différent.

C'était Draco qui venait de parler, les yeux dans le vague. Les mots tournaient dans sa tête. _Il m'a oublié._

_Il est vrai.

Kyo avait répondu, comprenant immédiatement de qui parlait le blond. Sa voix était calme, sans trace de la moquerie qui caractérisait habituellement ses paroles.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur. Cette fille, avec ses réponses sibyllines et son chapeau, l'intriguait au plus haut point. Et ses yeux noirs, pour le moment perdu dans le vide, lui rappelait quelqu'un…

_Le gamin avait un rôle très important dans votre pays.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais l'adolescent hocha la tête.

_Il est sensé tuer Tu-Sais-Qui.

_Je-Sais-Qui… commenta Kyo avec un sourire ironique, la moquerie suintant de sa voix.

Elle se tut un instant, avant de reprendre :

_Vous deviez beaucoup vous ressembler, tous les deux.

Arrêt sur image de la part du Malfoy.

**Nous ressembler ? Mais elle a fumé quoi ? **

_Ferme-là et écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire… _

Maugréant contre sa conscience, le Serpentard tendit l'oreille.

_Vous portiez tous deux un masque. Le Survivant et le Prince des Glaces !

Elle se mit à rire doucement :

_Quelle connerie….

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, à peine rompu par la respiration de Draco, qui avait retenu son souffle jusque-là, sans savoir pourquoi. Cette fille lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un… quelqu'un qu'il avait connu il y avait très longtemps…

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'aux environs de deux heures du matin, heure à laquelle Kyo se leva et partit en silence, laissant le blond à ses pensées.

.

HP

.

_Le lendemain soir… _

_Il est très amnésique.

_Oui.

_Dans un sens, c'est dommage.

_Je ne trouve pas.

_Comment ça ?

_Il a refait sa vie. En mieux.

_Tu n'en sais rien.

_Etre libre, c'est toujours mieux.

_... Peut-être.

.

HP

.

_Le surlendemain…_

_Ombrages est une peau de vache.

_Ca m'étonne que _toi_, tu dises ça.

_Pourquoi ?

_Elle te favorise.

_Elle a flashé sur mon père. Elle veut rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

_Le pauvre.

_Oui.

Un silence.

_Heureusement qu'il n'aime pas les brunes. Ni les crapauds, d'ailleurs.

_Elle est forte en potion, la grenouille ?

_'Sais rien, pourquoi ?

_Amortentia. Surveille ce qu'on offre à ton père.

_Oh merde.

_Ouaip.

.

HP

.

_Le jour d'après… _

_J'ai bien aimé ta réplique au cours d'Ombrages.

_Moi aussi.

_Dommage qu'elle t'ait coutée deux autres semaines de colle.

_C'est pas très grave.

_Et pour Potter ?

_Ca… c'est lui qui gère.

_Mouais.

_Mais elle va payer si elle lui fait trop mal.

_Je m'en doutais un peu.

_Hmph.

_Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?

_Mis à part un petit blond ?

_Je-ne-suis-pas-petit.

_On y crois…

.

HP

.

_Etc…_

_Weasley est très con.

_Présent de vérité générale très bien utilisé. Félicitation, petit.

_Je-ne-suis-pas-petit-. Mais merci quand même.

_C'est un plaisir, petit.

_... Tu m'énerves.

_Je sais. Mais pourquoi cette interjection contre Ronald ?

_Ha-Potter et moi commencions à discuter sans nous insulter et il a décidé d'intervenir.

_Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom, tu sais. Ca lui ferait plaisir.

_J'y penserais.

_C'est bien que tu commence à discuter avec le gamin.

_Hn. Je VEUX qu'il se souvienne de moi !

_Encore le truc du meilleur ennemi, hein ?

_Il se souviendra de moi, même si je dois remuer le cerveau pour retrouver ses souvenirs !

__Tout_ ses souvenirs ?

_Ceux qui me concernent. C'est les plus importants.

_Je vois…

.

HP

.

_Etc…_

_Tu vas te venger d'Ombrages ?

_Ca te gênerais ?

_Non.

_Moi qui pensait que tu l'aimais bien…

_Déçue ?

_Atrocement.

_Tu m'en vois désolé.

_J'espère bien… Et quelle est la raison de cette haine soudaine envers le crapaud ?

_Elle est très douée en potion.

_Oh... je vois.

_La sécurité du manoir a été renforcé depuis que père…

_Non ?

_Si.

_Elle l'avait caché dans quoi ?

_Cognac. De Grande Champagne. Le meilleur.

_Combien de temps ?

_Deux jours. Mère a du lui confisquer sa baguette et l'enfermer dans la chambre.

_...

_Comme tu dis.

.

HP

.

_Une semaine après…_

_Elle t'a fait quoi ?

_Hum ?

_Ombrages. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pendant la retenue ?

_Pas plus que d'habitude. Ca en deviendrait presque lassant.

_Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui.

Un silence.

_Kyo ?

_Oui ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à Potter ?

Pas de réponse.

_Lui non plus il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

_T'as de bons yeux, petit.

_Alors ?

_...

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

Un sourire se posta sur les lèvres de Kyo.

_Quelque chose qu'elle va regretter, petit. Crois-moi.

.

* * *

.

Voilààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus... et encore désolé pour l'erreur ! (ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc... je suis vraiment pitoyable...)

Rewiews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	14. Crows are coming

Saluuuuuuuuut ! me voici me voilà, avec ce chapitre qui part un peu en vrille... bah, moi je l'aime bien... et vous ?

Merci à tous ceux qui le lisent et laissent des rewiews ^^

Enjoy !

PS : tout est à JKR sauf Kyo

* * *

.

Chapitre 13 : Crows are coming

.

_Gamin… réveille-toi ! Alleeeeeeeeeeeez ! Debout !

Harry gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

_Tu veux un Aguamenti ?

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans ses couvertures avec un grognement.

_Fais attention, Harry, les Nargoles sont d'humeur vicieuse aujourd'hui…

_Aguamenti !

Un jet d'eau tout droit sorti des mers Antarctiques vint frapper le Survivant, qui se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri aigu peu viril. Il repoussa brutalement sa couette et se trouva face à deux visages blonds qui l'observaient avec amusement.

_Alors là, je suis sur qu'il a atteint les ultrasons, commenta Kyo avec un sourire moqueur.

Luna secoua la tête avec dépit :

_Je te l'avais dit, Harry. Les Nargoles sont vicieuses ce soir. Il fallait faire attention !

Le brun grogna et s'assit sur son lit.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ?

_Ben on vient te voir, fit l'adolescente au chapeau sur un ton d'évidence.

_Et puis comment t'as fait pour entrer ?

_On est passé par la porte.

_T'as eu le mot de passe ? Comment ?

_Les Nargoles me l'ont donné. C'est très pratique ces petites bêtes.

Luna sourit d'un air absent et acquiesça :

_Elles t'aiment bien, tu sais ?

La Poufsouffle sortit sa montre à gousset, la consulta d'un air critique, et la referma sèchement :

_La lune va bientôt être totalement gibbeuse, c'est le meilleur moment pour voir les Sombrals !

Il aurait du s'en douter. Harry soupira et se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Kyo arrivait encore à le surprendre avec ses idées farfelues. Aller voir des Sombrals à deux heures du matin, quoi de plus normal ?

_... Je m'habille et je vous rejoins, finit par dire le Griffondor en se séchant d'un coup de baguette.

Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas lutter.

_Café ? Proposa Kyo avec un sourire.

Elle avait sortit une théière et trois tasses de nulle part. Harry accepta le breuvage avec reconnaissance. Quitte à aller se balader à deux heures du matin, autant le faire avec un minimum de caféine dans le sang…

Ils sortirent des quartiers Griffondors et passèrent le portrait sous le grognement de ma Grosse Dame.

Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, où Kyo fit un petit coucou au calamar. Une tentacule sortit de l'eau et s'agita brièvement.

Le trio se dirigea vers la forêt Interdite, et plus précisément vers l'endroit où étaient les Sombrals. C'était Kyo qui guidait les deux jeunes gens, et aucuns d'entre eux ne posa la question sur la manière dont elle savait où étaient les créatures.

Pour Harry, c'était la règle numéro 2 à appliquer pour bien vivre avec son amie : 'Kyo Shawn sait _toujours_ tout'.

_Ils sont là, murmura Luna. Je les sens.

Effectivement, constata le rouge et or. L'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde, et des silhouettes indistinctes avançaient vers eux. D'étranges chevaux ailés aux yeux globuleux. Des Sombrals.

La Poufsouffle s'approcha, et gratouilla le nez d'un des chevaux, le regard extatique. Luna, quand à elle, commençait à discuter avec un autre animal, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour demander leur avis aux Nargoles.

Et Harry… ben Harry… il se demandait où était l'arnaque. Parce que Kyo ne l'aurait _jamais_ réveillé à deux heures du matin rien que pour une balade tranquille avec des chevaux.

C'était contre son éthique. Il fallait qu'il y ait des trucs dangereux, morbides, atroces, effrayants, que se soit risqué et qu'ils aient quatre-vingt dix pourcent de chance d'y laisser leur peau.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à avoir une réponse Kyo venait de lâcher le museau du Sombral et se frottait les mains avec un regard gourmant.

_Bon, lança-t-elle, il nous faut une dent.

_Voilà. Ca, c'était normal. _

… _Attendez… une QUOI ?_

_Une dent, répéta Kyo avec un sourire. Il nous faut une dent de Sombral. Deux se serait bien aussi.

Une dent. Il fallait arracher une dent –voir deux- à des créatures qui en possédaient une bonne centaine (comment ça il exagérait ?) qui auraient rendu jaloux un requin.

_Et après, on aura besoin de quelques poils d'Acromentules, ajouta la blonde avec un air angélique.

Après les dents de Sombral, les poils d'Acromentule. Harry soupira et prit sa baguette…. Que son amie s'empressa de confisquer.

_T'es fou ? La moindre petite onde de magie pourrait perturber ces pauvres animaux _et_ rendre le café imbuvable ! Nous allons le faire à mains nues !

_Bouhouhou. Je suis maudit. _

_Luna très chère, reste en dehors de ça. C'est à Harry et moi de le faire, d'accord ?

_Je vais aller voir les Nargoles des bois, murmura la Serdaigle en partant d'un pas aérien.

Elle partit dans les ombres, laissant les deux amis face à une vingtaine de Sombrals qui grognèrent légèrement. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu échangea un regard avec Kyo, et s'approcha douuuuuuucement d'un des animaux.

.

_Quelques secondes plus tard…_

_._

_KYOOOOOOOO ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Certaines choses ne changeaient vraiment jamais.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua la jeune fille en souriant, mais pour le moment, il serait plus avisé de courir, tu ne penses pas ?

Derrière eux, les Sombrals arrivaient en galopant, toutes dents dehors.

_Ils sont en colère, on dirait, constata Kyo en jetant un coup d'œil.

_T'EN AS D'AUTRES DES EVIDENCES, A BALANCER COMME CA ?

_Du calme, mon chou. Ce n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, après tout ^^

Sa voix n'était même pas essoufflée.

_Au moins, finit-t-elle par dire, on a deux dents. C'est une bonne chose !

_T'ETAIS VRAIMENT OBLIGE DE LES ARRACHER AU CHEF DU TROUPEAU ?

_Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il n'aimerait pas ça !

_T'AS DEJA AIME QU'ON T'ARRACHE DES DENTS, TOI ?

_Elles étaient pratiquement parties ! Et en plus, j'avais mis de l'anesthésiant !... Faut croire que ça n'a pas suffi.

_ET T'AS TROUVE CA TOUTE SEULE ?

_Ne sois pas insultant, s'il-te-plait. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il allait nous charger, et emmener tout le troupeau avec lui ?

_C'ETAIT LE CHEF ! T'AURAIS DU T'EN DOUTER !

_Hmm… je me demande s'il y a des Acromentules dans cette partie de la forêt. Hagrid m'avait dit qu'elles étaient un peu plus à l'est, mais c'est un peuple un peu migrateur, alors…

_NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET !

_Et toi, arrête de crier. C'est désagréable pour les oreilles, tu sais ?

_FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT DE LANCER UNE ARMADA DE SOMBRALS A NOTRE POURSUITE !

_Rooh… t'es pas drôle… tourne à gauche !

Harry vira précipitamment de bord, évita un arbre et se terra dans un coin. Kyo vint le rejoindre et agita son parapluie. Le troupeau passa devant eux sans les voir. Une petite veine palpita sur la tempe du brun.

_Je peux _savoir_ pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

_Eh bien, cela aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, rétorqua la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_Un des ces jours, je vais vraiment l'étrangler. _

_Bon, tu viens ? Il nous reste encore les poils d'Acromentula à trouver… je me demande si ces araignées ont les même caractéristiques que leurs cousines allemandes… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Malgré lui, Harry se retrouva rapidement entrainé dans une de ces discussions folles dont Kyo avait le secret, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, pour aller retrouver les araignées géantes.

_Au fait, lança le Survivant, où est passée Luna ?

_Elle doit probablement être rentrée au château, répondit l'adolescente avec un vague signe de la main.

Ils continuèrent à avancer.

_Au fait…

_Oui mon gamin chéri d'amour que j'aime ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de tout ça ?

_Les poils d'Acromentule, c'est pour une potion un peu… particulière.

_Et les dents ?

_Pour le fun.

Harry s'arrêta.

__Alors on s'est fait poursuivre par des chevaux carnivores enragés juste POUR LE FUN ? _Siffla-t-il rageusement.

__La poursuite n'était pas vrrrraiment prévue, mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt rigolo, pas toi ? _

Un jour, il allait vraiment finir par la tuer.

Kyo brandit son parapluie, écarta un buisson, et l'entraina avec elle :

_Elles sont là, chuchota l'adolescente.

Harry jeta un œil une demi-douzaine d'araignées étaient rassemblées.

_Bon eh bien, murmura-t-il, _j'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix ?_

__On a toujours le choix, _répondit Kyo avec le plus grand sérieux.

Elle ne se récolta qu'un regard résigné, et les deux compères s'avancèrent vers les Acromentules.

_Comme au bon vieux temps, _songea le Griffondor avec un sourire.

.

* * *

.

_Vous avez été OU ?

_Dans la forêt interdite, Ronald.

_Mais… mais… c'est interdit !

_Brillante déduction, félicitation.

Ce fit avec un amusement grandissant qu'Harry observa le rouquin faire une imitation du poisson rouge très réussie, tandis que Kyo buvait son café avec la prestance d'une reine.

_Harry ! Je t'aurais cru un peu plus responsable que ça ! Tempêta Hermione.

_Relax, Hermione, rigola ce dernier. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de truc, pas vrai ?

La Griffondor grommela quelques paroles et se concentra sur son assiette de porridge. A ce moment, Ombrages entra dans la Grande Salle. Immédiatement, la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à le bruler.

Deux orbes noirs le fixèrent avec inquiétude :

__Gamin ? _

__Ca va Kyo, t'inquiète. Ma cicatrice se rappelle juste à mes bons souvenirs… _

___Arrêtez de faire ça tous les deux ! C'est pas normal ! Pesta Ron.

Sans un regard pour lui, la jeune femme blonde tourna son regard vers le crapaud rose.

Celle-ci faisait (presque) peine à voir. Des valises sous les yeux –lesquels étaient injectés de sang-, des tremblements secouaient son corps et son cardigan était mal mis. Dolores Ombrages était dans un état lamentable.

Elle s'assit précautionneusement, en jetant des regards paniqués autour d'elle, sous l'air clairement moqueur des autres professeurs.

Kyo eut un sourire ironique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Seamus.

La Poufsouffle haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton désinvolte :

_Il semblerait que notre cher professeur ait mal dormie, murmura-t-elle. _Dis-moi gamin, savais-tu que les poils d'Acromentule faisaient des hallucinogènes très puissants ? Un peu comme les champignons en fait… _

Hermione la regardait d'un air suspicieux.

_Il y a eu des ombres bizarres prés de sa chambre, cette nuit, commenta-t-elle d'un ton détaché. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle reçut deux regards amusés Harry et Kyo paraissaient aimer la situation.

_Etrange, en effet, rétorqua la blonde en souriant.

Elle se leva, finit son café et sortit sa montre si particulière.

_On commence par quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tapotant le verre de l'objet.

_DCFM, répondirent les Griffondors.

La jeune fille se leva, et sortit en faisant tourner son parapluie. Harry la regarda partir, et se remit à manger avec appétit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare encore ? Demanda Hermione.

_Crois-moi, répondit-il, tu ne _veux_ _pas_ savoir.

Règle numéro 3 du _Petit guide illustré pour survivre avec Kyo _: 'Ne JAMAIS chercher à savoir ce qu'elle fabrique'.

En se rendant en classe avant la sonnerie, Kyo sifflota doucement.

_Crows are coming, and shadows're dancing…_

_Crows are coming, and frogs'll be in hell… _

_Crows are coming, little princess… _

_Crows are coming, so be affraid…_

_Crows are coming… _

_/_

* * *

/

Voilààààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

La comptine existe bel et bien x) si vous voulez, je vous la mettrais en entier dans le prochain chap

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle.


	15. Les aventures d'Hermione Granger

Salut ! Voici ce tout petit chapitre centré sur Hermione x)

Comme je pars bientôt en vacances, je ne sais pas si je pourrais reposter. Mais je vous promet pleins de beaux chapitres à la rentrée !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc... ben... Bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews ^^

Enjoy ^^

PS : Disclaimer connu, pas vrai ?

/

* * *

/

Chapitre 14 : Les aventures d'Hermione Granger

/

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la bibliothèque. Deux Poufsouffles, assis le plus prés possible de la sortie, finissaient un devoir de métamorphose, et une Serdaigle semblait plongée dans _Le Quiddich à travers les âges. _

Hermione Granger surgit de derrière les plus profonds rayons, une pile de livre dangereusement vacillante dans les mains.

A l'aide d'un septième sens (si on considérait la magie comme étant le sixième) acquis par des heures passées à transporter des grimoires, elle évita adroitement toutes les tables, se dirigea vers la sienne pour y déposer les livres.

Elle s'assit, et ouvrit le premier, qui portait pour titre _Les branches nébuleuses de la magie : Histoire et théorie. _

Elle parcourut l'index du doigt, feuilleta quelques pages, le referma brusquement et passa à un autre livre (_Pratiques étranges de l'Orient_). Pas de résultat.

Elle recommença avec tous les autres livres en sa possession, avant de pousser un grognement rageur.

Mme Pince la réprimanda du regard, et elle se tut immédiatement, les joues rouges.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et serra les dents. Une heure qu'elle cherchait, et une heure qu'elle trouvait… des clopinettes.

Elle avait toujours considérée la bibliothèque de Poudlard comme étant un des endroits les plus complets en matière de lecture, quelqu'en soit le sujet. Mais là, rien.

Rien de rien de rien.

Elle alla ranger les livres, en prit d'autres.

Toujours rien.

Elle recommença.

Rien.

Encore.

Rien.

Encore.

Rien.

Deux heures plus tard, elle dut se résoudre à admettre l'atroce, l'abominable vérité : Pour la première fois, la bibliothèque de Poudlard venait de lui faire défaut.

Elle mit sa tête dans ses bras, et poussa un très long soupir frustré. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi sa chère bibliothèque la lâchait-elle _maintenant _? Pourquoi ? En cinq ans, elle avait pu y trouver tout ce qu'elle voulait, alors pourquoi, au nom des caleçons usés de Merlin, n'y avait-il rien sur ces fichus mages des ombres ?

Car c'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Des explications sur Kyo et son étrange magie. Sur les ombres qui tourmentaient Ombrages depuis quelques jours. Sur les bureaux qui se mettaient à trembler avant de s'effondrer sans prévenir dans la classe –comme c'était arrivé ce matin-. Sur tout ce que la blonde pouvait faire.

Elle se remit à éplucher les livres, et retourna la bibliothèque de fond en comble jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince la jette dehors pour qu'elle aille dîner.

Ce fut en réfléchissant à toute vitesse qu'Hermione alla dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à sa table avec automatisme, et commença à manger en ignorant les regards surpris de ses amis.

A la fin du repas, son formidable cerveau et elle étaient parvenus à la conclusion suivante : Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait par la voie légale, et bien elle l'aurait illégalement.

En d'autres termes, elle allait s'introduire dans la Réserve.

_Yes ! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de faire ça ! _

**Pardon ? **

_Ben oui… tu peux pas savoir comme c'est chiant d'être la conscience d'une fille aussi… aussi… respectueuse des règles que toi ! _

**Ma conscience. Tu es ma conscience. **

_Tu as d'autres évidences à sortir ? _

Hermione eut soudain très envie de plonger son visage dans son dessert (de la tarte au citron meringuée).

_Bon, allez, grouille-toi ! _

… **Mais pourquoi j'ai hérité d'un second Ron ? **

_Mais vas-y je t'en pris, continue à m'insulter ! Est-ce que je te traite de Pavarti, moi ? _

Elle eut un frisson.

**Heureusement que non. **

_Alors ne me traite pas de Weasley. _

**Tu veux outrepasser le règlement, comme lui ! **

_Rectification ma chérie : TU veux outrepasser le règlement. Moi, j'y mets juste un peu… d'enthousiasme. _

**Il ne faut PAS y mettre de l'enthousiasme ! Ne pas respecter le règlement est mal, et on ne doit s'y résoudre qu'en cas de nécessité absolue ! **

_Parce que tu crois que chercher des infos sur une fille _juste_ parce qu'elle te parait un peu bizarre est un cas de nécessité absolue ? _

**...**

_Voilà. Alors maintenant, mets un plan au point, je me charge du reste. _

**Le reste ? **

_L'enthousiasme. _

Hermione soupira, et se leva, sans prêter attention à ses amis. Son esprit échafaudait déjà un plan.

Kyo la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et laissa un sourire moqueur fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ses orbes charbons étincelaient dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Elle se tourna et engagea la discussion avec Harry, laissant la Griffondor disparaître dans les ombres du couloir.

/

* * *

/

Après avoir attendu durant quelques heures dans son dortoir, cachée dans son lit, Hermione se leva, mit un sort de silence, vérifia que ses colocataires étaient bien endormies, et sortit de la chambre.

Elle avait changé son uniforme en vêtements noirs, pour mieux passer inaperçue, et avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon stricte.

_Une vraie voleuse. _

**Je ne suis pas une voleuse ! Je suis… **

_Une voleuse. _

**Tu m'énerves. **

Pas de réponse.

La Griffondor marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs, avec une musique de film à suspens totalement stupide dans la tête.

**Arrête de chanter ! **

_C'est pour l'ambiance ! _

**Ca me stresse ! Et puis d'abords, les **_**'dents de la mer' **_**n'ont rien à voir avec la situation actuelle ! **

_J'adore ce film…_

Hermione grogna.

_Stupide conscience !

_Stupide conscience !

Elle sursauta et croisa le regard de Malfoy, qui venait de dire la même chose qu'elle.

_Toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça :

_Ouaip. 'Sont chiantes hein ?

_Tu l'as dit, Granger. Elle te baratine pour quoi ?

_Musique. Et toi ?

_Potter.

_Ah. Bonne nuit Malfoy.

_Bonne nuit Granger.

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Ce fut seulement alors qu'elle était presqu'arrivée à la bibliothèque qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu une conversation _civilisée_, sur sa conscience, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec _Malfoy_.

Wow. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fumé tous les deux, mais c'était drôlement fort.

_L'effet Kyo_.

**Peut-être… attend une minute ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

_Parce que MOI, j'ai un cerveau capable de réfléchir. _

**Tu insinues quoi là ? **

_Rien du tout. Je dis haut et fort que tes neurones ont totalement disjonctées. _

**Qu… **

_On est arrivé ! Tout le monde descend ! _

**Mais… **

_Merci d'avoir voyagé avec Air Poudlard ! Nous vous souhaitons une agréable visite illégale dans la Réserve ! _

**Att… **

_Votre interlocuteur n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez rappeler plus tard. _

**T…**

_Bip… bip… bip… _

Furieuse contre sa conscience, Hermione traversa la bibliothèque silencieusement et entra dans la Réserve.

Elle farfouilla un instant dans les rayons, passant de _Comment égorger un moldu en dix leçons _à _Comment devenir un mage noir, Pour les Nuls, _ou encore de _Grindelwald : Sa vie, son œuvre et son beau-frère _à _La magie noire est une incomprise. _

Mais rien sur les mages des ombres.

**Fais chier. **

_Wow. C'est moi ou tu viens d'user d'un langage familier ? _

La brune ne répondit pas.

Elle alla dans les autres rayons, et passa une vingtaine de minutes à fouiller parmi les livres quand…

Plof.

Hermione se tourna vers ce qui venait de tomber. Un livre. Un livre bien particulier.

_Pratiques de l'ombre. _Tel était son nom.

La jeune fille crut qu'elle allait se mettre à danser et à hurler de joie. Elle l'avait trouvé.

**Je suis la meilleure ! **

_Bien suuuuuur. _

**Ca valait le coup, finalement, de transgresser le règlement. **

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? _

**Oh ça va toi ! **

Elle se jeta sur l'ouvrage, et ne vit pas l'ombre qui avait poussée le livre partir et se rattacher à sa propriétaire.

Kyo Shawn sourit, regarda la jeune fille ouvrir le grimoire, et sortit de la pièce en faisant tourner son parapluie. Elle se demandait si Granger aurait le courage de dire à ses amis ce qu'elle allait trouver dans ce livre. Peut-être que oui. Après tout, c'était une Griffondor…

Elle partit en sifflotant.

/

* * *

/

To be continued...

En espérant que ça vous aie plus x)

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	16. Game over

Coucou ! Me voici, pas vraiment revenue de vacances (je profite d'un moment de connexion foireuse pour poster).

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre que je mets en vitesse. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude... heureux ?

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

/

Chapitre 15 : Game over

/

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione parcourut le livre du regard. Devant elle s'étalaient des pages et des pages de parchemin, couvertes d'une écriture fine et serrée.

L'ouvrage était très fin, ce qui reflétait parfaitement la maigreur des informations collectées.

_Les mages des Ombres, aussi appelés Vagabonds, sont une catégorie de sorciers extrêmement rare et peu connue._

_La raison de cette méconnaissance réside principalement dans les coutumes des Vagabonds. En effet, il n'y a aucune trace écrite de leur enseignement ou de leurs coutumes. _

_Nous avons des raisons de penser que cette culture orale se perpétue depuis plusieurs siècles, et qu'elle a prit naissance avec le chamanisme, à l'aube de l'humanité. Longtemps, ces deux pratiques ont été confondues, mais il subsiste une différence fondamentale entre elles. _

_En effet, si le chamanisme consiste à faire appel à des forces de la nature élémentaires (eau, terre, feu, air et bois), la magie des Ombres consiste quand à elle à faire appel à la magie brute. _

_Les Vagabonds canalisent la magie extérieur dans leur corps, la manipulent, et la renvoie. _

_Généralement, cela prend forme de manipulation des ombres (d'où le nom 'Magie des Ombres'), ou de tours de passe-passe semblable à ceux des prestidigitateurs moldus. _

_Cette facette de leur magie n'est que la face visible de l'iceberg. _

_En effet, de nombreuses rumeurs –puisque c'est tout ce que nous possédons à propos des mages des Ombres- prétendent qu'à proximité de personnes ou lieux magiques, ils pourraient puiser dans la magie environnante pour acquérir une puissance considérable. _

_On trouve comme témoignage plusieurs habitants d'un village au Mexique, dans la cordillère des Andes, possédant apparemment des légendes à propos d'un dénommé Atleska (surnommé le magicien lunaire) qui aurait anéanti à lui seule une armée maya en les vidant de toute énergie, et en s'en servant pour détruire leurs villes. _

_Il n'aurait apparemment pas survécu à son exploit. _

_[…]_

_Les Vagabonds tirent leur nom de leur existence. En effet, ils voyagent notoirement de pays en pays et restent rarement plus d'un ou deux mois au même endroit. _

_Ils sont très solitaires, et voyagent généralement seuls ou à deux (dans le cas d'une relation maître/apprenti). Ils n'ont pas de compagnons sauf cas rarissimes (il n'en a été démontré aucun jusqu'à présent). _

_Cette vie migratoire est expliquée par leur 'don'. _

_Leur aptitude à aspirer la magie extérieure est plus ou moins inconsciente. Ainsi, ils ne peuvent rester trop longtemps à la même place sous peine de voir la magie du lieu et des personnes totalement épuisée. _

_A cause de cela, ils sont rejetés dans plusieurs communautés magiques. Au fil des temps, ils ont prit l'habitude de garder l'anonymat pour préserver leur culture, mis à mal par les préjugés. _

_[…]_

_Les Vagabonds sont repérables à plusieurs signes tout d'abord, ils sont souvent en déplacement, ne recherchent pas la compagnie des autres et possèdent une vision du temps différente de la nôtre. _

_Cette vision est une des nombreuses facettes des mages des Ombres sur laquelle nous n'avons aucun renseignement. _

_D'après le peu de choses que nous en savons, ils ne possèdent pas la même mesure des années, et différencient âge physique et âge mental. _

_Rien n'a encore été prouvé là-dessus, aussi nous en sommes réduits à faire de simples suppositions. _

_Nous pensons que les Vagabonds vivent au rythme de la magie qui les entoure, mais la encore, nous ne possédons rien de bien concret. _

_Mais il y a un signe physique caractéristique qui est indissociable de ces mages. _

_Ils ont généralement une canne ou un parapluie qu'ils utilisent pour pratiquer des sorts 'normaux'. L'explication est simple : Ils n'ont pas de baguette et se servent de ses outils pour le cacher._

_La question posée le plus fréquemment est la suivante : Pourquoi ? _

_La réponse est sans doute la chose la plus étrange de toute la culture des Vagabonds ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de baguette. _

_Car le 'don' permettant aux Mages de manipuler la magie s'accompagne d'une tare (aux yeux du monde sorcier). _

_Tous les Vagabonds sont Cracmols. _

_Il apparait en effet qu'ils sont incapable d'utiliser la magie 'sorcière'. Leur niveau magique intérieur a le niveau (une fois pleinement développé) d'un enfant sorcier moyen de neuf ou dix ans._

_Ils pallient à leur manque magique en imitant les sortilèges dit 'normaux', et en utilisant de banals objets en guise de baguette. _

_Néanmoins, on rapporte qu'ils ne peuvent utiliser certains sortilèges tels que le Patronus (ce qui les rendrait incapables de résister aux Détraqueurs) et ne peuvent pas devenir Animagus. Mais encore une fois, ce fait est uniquement basé sur des rumeurs. _

_[…]_

_On prête aux Mages des Ombres une prescience sur le passé, le présent et le futur, due à leur communion quotidienne avec la magie. _

_Les rumeurs rapportent qu'ils seraient en perpétuelle connexion avec la nature, surpassant de loin les tout premiers chamans. _

_[…]_

_Mais il semblerait bien qu'aujourd'hui, les Vagabonds relèvent plus de la légende que de la réalité vraie. Mais, peut-être existent-ils encore, et peut-être se cachent-ils de la société pour ne pas divulguer leurs immenses connaissances sur la magie et le monde qui nous entoure. _

_Cynthia Lovegood._

Hermione soupira. Sa seule et unique source de renseignement était écrite par un membre de la famille d'un type qui portait un culte aux Ronflaks Cornus.

Youpi.

_Ha ha ha. _

**Toi, on t'a rien demandé ! **

_Eh bien mon chou, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es de mauvaise humeur ? _

**Tu me soule, espèce de conscience à la noix de mes deux !**

_Depuis quand t'en as ? Et c'est quoi ce langage ? Ma petite Hermione, je ne te reconnais plus… serais-tu en train de te débaucher ? _

Elle ne répondit pas, et referma le livre avec un soupir.

En le voyant, elle avait cru trouver une mine d'information fiable et documentée, mais elle n'avait vue que des rumeurs dont elle ne savait même pas la véridicité.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas demander à la source ?_

**?**

_Réfléchis. Qui est la plus à même de te répondre dans cette histoire ? _

**Ben… Kyo mais… **

_Maintenant tu additionne deux et deux, tu divise par le diamantaire brute, tu soustrais le numéro de la dernière coupe du monde de Quiddich et tu obtiens l'âge du capitaine ! _

**Je vais aller demander à Kyo ! **

_Je suis épatée par tant d'intelligence. _

**Arrête le sarcasme. **

Très fière d'elle-même, Hermione rangea le livre dans son sac et partit se coucher.

/

* * *

/

_Le lendemain soir… _

Harry se plaqua contre un mur, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac, et l'enfila rapidement (c'était Ronald qui lui avait donné, avec un étrange bout de parchemin animé).

Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'au lac, où se trouvait Kyo.

Il savait qu'elle l'attendait. Elle l'attendait depuis que Ronald, sous un prétexte fumeux, l'avait attiré à l'intérieur et l'avait forcé à la laisser seule.

Il allait se passer quelque chose.

Le Griffondor se glissa prés de son amie, et attendit. Kyo lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

_Jolie cape, murmura-t-elle.

_Elle est _sensée _me rendre invisible.

_C'est de la camelote, ton truc !

_Grmph.

Sur cette très littéraire expression, Harry se tut. Hermione venait d'arriver.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de la Poufsouffle, et posa un livre sur le sol.

_Ce fut instructif, dit-elle en effleurant la couverture du bout des doigts.

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres. Prenant cela pour un assentiment, la brune continua :

_Tu es une mage des Ombres.

Un sifflement semblable au chant d'un corbeau.

_Et sur quoi te bases-tu exactement, Hermione Granger ?

_Eh bien, commença la jeune fille, tout d'abords, tu voyages beaucoup. Harry nous l'a dit. Ensuite, tu utilise un parapluie en guise de baguette. Enfin, tu manipules les ombres. J'ai tout bon ?

_Mais la vérité est parfois difficiles à déchiffrer, n'est-ce pas ? Les illusions se mêlent au vrai, et la réalité se perd dans le moulin brumeux des rumeurs…

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Les trois quart de ce qui est écrit là-dedans sont des conneries. Quand au quart restant… je te laisse deviner de quelles informations il s'agit.

Elle reçut un sourire énigmatique, mais pas une parole de plus ne fut prononcée. Comprenant que « l'entretien » était terminé, Hermione se leva et partit.

__Tu peux arrêter de rigoler, fantasme de mes nuits, _siffla Kyo à son ami qui se tordait de rire sous sa cape.

__Tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais ton petit numéro de grande magicienne mystique, amour de ma vie ? _

__Mais je suis une grande magicienne mystique, roi de mon cœur. _

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et le brun enleva sa cape.

__Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avions plus joué_, murmura Harry.

__Les événements ont été peu cléments envers nous. _

__Tu aurais du le voir venir, non ? Madame la Vagabonde… n'es-tu pas sensée avoir le don de double-vue ? _

__Rumeur, rumeur mon cher ! La divination n'est pas ma tasse de thé –il d'ailleurs notoire que je préfère le café-, et c'est un euphémisme… _

__Alors pourquoi laisser courir le bruit ? _

Un haussement d'épaule.

__Qui sait… _

Kyo se leva, et fit un clin d'œil au brun :

__Je m'en vais gamin. _

__Retenue ? _

__Tu devrais prendre la place du professeur de divination de cette école, tu serais probablement plus efficace. _

Harry eut un petit rire :

__J'imagine que le crapaud n'a pas apprécier ton objection sur les loups-garous. _

__Quand présenteras-tu ta candidature à Dumbledore ? _

Ils se sourirent de concert, et la Poufsouffle tourna les talons en faisant un signe d'au-revoir avec son parapluie.

Harry resta seul. Il parcourut les environs du regard, et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

/

* * *

/

_Deux heures plus tard… _

Severus Snape marchait d'un pas raide dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Il devait voir la vieille folle en rose, sur ordre du vieux fou en blanc.

Dumbledore –puisqu'il s'agissait de lui-, lui avait demandé de jeter un coup d'œil sur les fameuses retenues d'Ombrages. Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur le bien-fondé des colles que la professeure attribuait.

Toute l'école savait ce que le crapaud faisait faire aux élèves. Toute l'école, sauf Dumbledore, évidemment.

Il croyait tellement en le genre humain qu'il avait fermé les yeux jusqu'à ce que les preuves deviennent plus qu'évidentes. Cette fois-ci, après qu'un élève se soit évanoui à la fin de ses quatre heures de retenues, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'envoyer le maître des potions vérifier ce que le professeur de DCFM faisait.

Le gamin Potter devait probablement être en retenue. Après tout, il tentait d'attirer l'attention sur lui par tous les moyens –y compris une soi-disant amnésie-.

Cette amnésie turlupinait d'ailleurs beaucoup Snape. Il avait observé le gosse, encore et encore, sans rien déceler de 'Potterien' dans son comportement. C'était surement une blague. Une grosse blague montée par ses amis et lui. Il n'y avait que cette explication possible.

Il réfléchissait tellement là-dessus qu'il en avait même oublié de donner des cours d'occlumencie au gamin, chose que n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler le directeur.

Severus arriva devant le bureau d'Ombrages. Il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

Kyo Shawn en sortit, le visage sans expression, et rencontra le regard du professeur.

Un rictus ironique s'installa sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux charbons fixèrent ceux de Snape.

_Professeur, salua-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se retourna et partit dans le couloir, son chapeau perché sur le crâne avec arrogance.

Severus aurait dû la laisser partir. Il aurait dû se retourner. Il aurait dû aller voir le crapaud. Il aurait dû.

Mais il vit la goutte de sang qui tachait le sol du château. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il courut pratiquement à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

_Mademoiselle Shawn ! Lança-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de l'adolescente. Arrêtez-vous !

La blonde cessa de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas.

Le professeur de potion la prit par l'épaule et la fit pivoter sur place, de manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse front.

_Etes-vous blessée ?

Pas de réponse.

_Etes-vous blessée ?

_Bien sur que non, _professeur_. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, les Sombrals m'attendent…

Elle allait partir, quand l'homme la retint. Il désigna son gant gauche, qui était rougie par son sang.

_Vous êtes sur de n'être pas blessée ? Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour mensonge délibéré. Et maintenant, enlevez-moi ce gant !

Kyo s'était immobilisée. Un instant, Snape se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se saisit avec violence de son gant blanc, et l'enleva.

Ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia.

Sur le haut de sa main, était marqué la phrase _je dois être une petite fille sage. _La blessure était rouge vif, et elle saignait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait choqué le maître des potions.

Non, ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était l'immense cicatrice qui surgissait de la manche de la chemise de Kyo pour aller s'étaler sur le dos de sa main, pour s'affiner et se dérouler jusqu'au bout de l'index de la jeune fille.

La plaie était d'un rose-violet pâle, comme si la peau avait été si profondément brulée qu'elle n'avait pu se régénérer.

_Comme si la peau avait été profondément brulée… _

Les yeux noirs de Severus s'ouvrirent en grand. Cette cicatrice… c'était… c'était…

Kyo dégagea son bras, remit son gant et partit brusquement, laissant le professeur statufié. Seul dans le couloir, il parut soudainement revenir à la vie, et marcha jusqu'à ses appartements, toute idée d'entrevue avec Ombrages oubliée.

Il fit face au tableau qui recouvrait ses quartiers, prononça le mot de passe et entra.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il commença à fouiller brutalement, et des monceaux de papiers ne tardèrent pas à envahir la pièce.

Ce fut dans le dernier tiroir, celui où s'encombraient toutes les choses qu'il haïssait (les paquets de bonbons au citron que Dumbledore lui envoyait à Noël, Pâques, Halloween et son anniversaire par exemple) qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Severus sortit une vieille photographie en sépia. Une photographie qui avait été prise dix ans auparavant.

La famille Malfoy au complet. Ils s'étaient tous réunis à l'occasion d'une obscure réunion d'affaire et la photo avait été prise lors du repas traditionnel.

Le regard de l'adulte passa sur Lucius, Narcissa, et Drago, qui avait huit ans, et déjà cet air hautain propre aux Malfoy, pour aller au fond de la photographie. Après quelques minutes passées à chercher, il _trouva. _

Elle était là, si petite dans sa robe verte et ses cheveux réunis en un chignon sévère qui ne lui allait pas. Elle baissait les yeux, et cachait son bras gauche derrière elle.

Son bras gauche qui était recouvert de bandages.

_Par Salazar !_

Snape se précipita dans son salon, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans sa cheminée et se précipita à l'intérieur.

_Manoir Malfoy !

Il apparut dans le salon de son ami Lucius. Celui-ci lisait, assis dans un fauteuil.

Envoyant arriver Severus, il posa son livre et se leva :

_Que me vaux ta visite impromptue, mon ami ?

Arrivé par Cheminette à un rendez-vous non prévu était considéré comme le summum de l'impolitesse chez les familles sorcières. Mais actuellement, le professeur de potion n'avait que faire des us et coutumes.

_Elle est vivante, Lucius ! Elle est vivante, et elle est à Poudlard !

Immédiatement, le Sang-Pur ouvrit de grands yeux gris plein de surprise.

_Tu veux dire que…

_Oui ! Le pressa son ami. C'est elle !

Le blond faillit bousculer son ami en se jetant sur lui :

_Où est-elle ? Réponds, Severus ! Où est-elle ?

Sans un mot, le professeur l'entraina dans la cheminée. Ils réapparurent dans ses appartements, et Lucius essuya une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe. Il tentait de reprendre tant bien que mal son masque de Sang-Pur, mais le brun le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il était intérieurement bouleversé.

Après tout, _elle _était la seule faiblesse de Lucius. Sa seule faille.

Ils sortirent des appartements du maître des potions, et marchèrent à travers Poudlard. Un Poufsouffle arriva devant eux, et se détourna rapidement :

_Monsieur Chyles ! Tonna Snape. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous dire où est Mademoiselle Shawn ?

_J-je ne sais pas, p-p-p-pro-pro…

Laissant le garçon avec ses bégaiements, l'homme tourna les talons et entraina son ami à sa suite.

_Shawn ? Releva Lucius.

_C'est comme ça qu'elle se fait appeler. Kyo Shawn.

A ce moment, Harry arriva devant eux, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

_Potter ! Cria Severus, dégagez du chemin !

Le Survivant leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules :

_Très bien, professeur Snape, je m'en vais.

Il se retourna, et commença à partir.

_Mais si vous voulez voir Kyo, il se pourrait qu'elle soit dans le dernier couloir du quatrième étage. Vous savez, celui où il y a la tour d'Astronomie…

Il tourna à un coin et disparut, laissant les deux adultes sur place :

_C'est moi ou Potter est étrange ? Souffla Lucius.

_Ce gamin a toujours été étrange, rétorqua son ami. Et maintenant suis-moi !

Ils traversèrent tous deux les quatre étages, marchèrent à travers les couloirs, pour finalement arriver à l'endroit désigné par Harry.

Kyo était là, assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. Une de ses mains était négligemment posée sur ses jambes croisées, et l'autre enserrait son parapluie. Son chapeau était, comme toujours, sur le haut de sa tête, et son ombre recouvrait le visage de la Poufsouffle, ne laissant transparaître que l'éclat de ses yeux obsidiennes. Elle souriait moqueusement.

_Elena… souffla Severus.

Le sourire s'estompa légèrement, pour revenir aussitôt agrandi, ironique comme jamais.

_Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé par ce nom, souffla-t-elle.

_Neuf ans, murmura Lucius.

Un silence, puis :

_C'est exact. Neuf ans.

Un autre silence. Kyo songea que cette partie du jeu était finie. Elle avait fait trop d'erreurs ; ils avaient deviné.

Bah, tant pis. Ou tant mieux. Elle parcourut les deux hommes du regard, et ouvrit finalement la bouche :

_Alors, content de me revoir… papa ?

/

* * *

To be continued...

Rewiews ? Alleeeeez !

Signé : La folle.


	17. Dad

Salut ! Me voici avec ce chapitre, qui est en fait un immense flash-back x)

Les raisons ?

Voilà, je me suis aperçue que cette histoire tournait de plus en plus autour de Kyo, alors que c'est quand même Harry le personnage principal !

Donc, je vais me remettre sur le droit chemin et poursuivre l'intrigue, mais avant, je devais quand même régler les plus gros problémes avec Kyo alors ben... voilà...

Bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Dad

.

Snape la regarda. Et elle le regarda. Le père regarda sa fille biologique. La fille regarda son père. Lucius les regarda tous les deux. Son meilleur ami et sa nièce. La fille de sa sœur. Sa sœur disparut, il y avait de cela treize ans.

_Jézabel… _

.

_Dix-huit ans plus tôt, par un soir ordinaire, à la Tête de Sanglier… _

_. _

_Severus vidait une énième bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, sous le regard indifférent du barman. _

_Il revenait d'une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, où ce dernier avait été d'une humeur massacrante. Les Doloris avaient plus comme les sauterelles sur l'Egypte au temps de Moise. Sauf que même une armée de sauterelles n'auraient pu égaler la douleur des sortilèges du Maître. _

_Le Maître… mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'il aille faire une bêtise pareille ? _

_Il bossait pour un psychopathe, il avait un horrible tatouage sur le bras, il tuait des gens qu'il ne voulait pas tuer, et en plus, Lily lui était à jamais perdue…_

__Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyy… murmura-t-il, complètement bourré. _

_Il plongea sa tête dans ses bras, bien décidé à rester ici jusqu'à ce que… ce que… quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi, il s'en fichait royalement. Et puis de toute manière, Lily l'avait abandonné. _

_Il était cuit, c'était un fait. Comme beaucoup de soirs, quand résister aux Doloris devenait impossible, et que les victimes des Mangemorts dansaient devant ses yeux en l'accusant. _

_Son ambition avait fait de lui un Mangemort, sa peur un lâche, et voilà que les Doloris le transformaient en alcoolique. _

_S'il avait su que la vie s'acharnerait sur lui à ce point, il se serait tué à la naissance. _

_Ah mais non, il n'aurait pas rencontré Lily. _

_Oui, mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait souffrir._

_Mais il n'aurait pas rencontré Lily. _

_Oui, mais elle… _

__Lily… pourquoi t'es partiiiiiiiie… bredouilla-t-il à la bouteille. _

_Il n'était plus assez sobre pour se rendre compte que ses réflexions étaient ridicules, et qu'il allait le regretter le lendemain, aussi, il se décida à boire encore un peu plus, histoire de ne plus penser du tout. _

_Lucius l'aurait tué s'il l'avait vu dans cet état, songea-t-il brièvement, dans un sursaut de lucidité inouïe. _

_Ca l'arrangeait, il avait très envie de mourir ce soir. Ou de perdre sa virginité. Oui, se serait bien de faire l'amour au moins une fois avant de mourir, non ? _

_Car OUI, il était puceau. Il avait vingt ans, et il était puceau. Lucius se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet, mais il pouvait parler, l'animal sa femme faisait chambre à part depuis la nuit de noce, et ne consentirait à partager son lit que 'lorsque le moment sera venu d'avoir un héritier, mon ami, ainsi que le veulent les coutumes' (dixit elle). Depuis, Lucius avait une main droite très entrainée (parce que quand on est un Malfoy, on n'a pas d'aventures. Du moins pas officiellement). _

_N'empêche, il aurait bien testé ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour. _

_Il aurait voulu le faire avec Lily mais… Lily était avec ce petit crétin de Potter… Potter… _

__Potteeeeeeeeeer… j'vais te tueeeer… _

_Sixième bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Le retour du boomerang allait être sévère le lendemain. _

_Si seulement Lily avait été là… _

_Un bruit à côté de lui. Une silhouette encapuchonnée venait de s'installer à côté de lui. _

__Un Whisky Pur-Feu, demanda une petite voix froide. _

_Sans un mot, Severus fit glisser sa bouteille vers la silhouette : _

__Tenez, marmonna-t-il. Cadeau. _

_Il en redemanda une autre, et but à même le goulot, tandis que la silhouette à côté de lui faisait de même, avec un peu plus de répugnance. Répugnance qui s'effaça bien vite, une fois passée la troisième bouteille. _

_Après, tout le reste devint flou –enfin, encore plus flou que ça ne l'était déjà- pour Severus. _

_Il se rappelait vaguement que la silhouette avait enlevé sa capuche, dévoilant un visage fin et des yeux verts. _

_Les yeux verts avaient fixé Snape. Ils n'étaient pas comme ceux de Lily, ceux-là étaient ternes et vides. Finalement, elle lui avait dit son nom : _

__Jézabel Malfoy. _

_Bien sur, à ce moment-là, il avait été trop soul pour prendre en compte ce nom et tout ce qu'il signifiait mais plus tard, cela devait se révéler être une source d'horreur et de problèmes constants._

_A la suite de cela, il se souvenait vaguement d'un corps contre le sien, de son érection, du mur contre lequel il avait plaqué la jeune femme, du barman qui les avaient jetés dehors, d'une ruelle sombre et de quelques gémissements. _

_Il se rappelait aussi avoir crié le nom de Lily durant l'acte, en fixant les yeux verts de la femme. _

_Et il se souvenait du lendemain, de la femme qui s'était enfuie, de lui qui était resté, pétrifié, et de ce qu'il avait appris en faisant un tour dans sa bibliothèque, quelques heures plus tard. _

_Jézabel Achilléa Malfoy. La sœur de Lucius Malfoy. _

_Et deux mois plus tard, la nouvelle était tombée, portée par un Lucius Malfoy pâle et tremblant, qui était venu chez son ami pour lui annoncer. _

__Severus, avait-il hoqueté en surgissant dans son salon par la cheminée. _

_Le concerné avait levé un sourcil et reposé le livre qu'il tenait sur sa table de chevet. _

__Jézabel… ma sœur… elle est enceinte… _

_Et lui, Severus Snape, était le père. Mais ça, la famille Malfoy ne le savait pas. Les seuls au courant étaient Lucius, le concerné, et Jézabel. _

_Jézabel qui n'avait rien dit sur la parenté, dans le seul acte de courage qu'elle avait eu et aurait de toute sa vie. Jézabel, qui avait gardé l'enfant. Jézabel, qui avait été maudite par toute sa famille. Jézabel, qui s'était tuée cinq ans après. _

_Jézabel, qui avait mis au monde une fille. _

_Severus avait été présent pour la naissance, requit par Lucius. Le prétexte officiel était son habileté aux potions, et notamment les anesthésiants. La véritable raison était qu'il voulait voir sa fille au moins une fois. _

_Et il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu sortir du ventre de sa mère. Il avait vu le médicomage la nettoyer. Elle n'avait pas crié. Elle s'était contentée d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux, et de balayer la salle du regard. Puis, elle avait trouvé Severus. Et il était resté coït devant elle. _

_Elle avait quelques touffes de cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Et ses yeux… ses yeux… _

_De petites perles charbons, qui semblaient se foutre du monde. Deux billes obscures identiques aux siennes, qui se plantèrent en lui. Lentement, ses lèvres d'enfants s'ourlèrent et lui sourirent. _

_Elena Jézabel Malfoy, à peine née et déjà surnommée 'la bâtarde'. Sa fille, qui ne le saurait probablement jamais. _

_Severus sortit brusquement de la salle, et de la vie de l'enfant. _

_Elle ne méritait pas un père comme lui. Elle ne le méritait pas. Son regard se posa sur son avant-bras gauche, et l'hideux tatouage qui s'y trouvait. Non, elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça. _

_._

_C'était l'histoire d'Elena Malfoy, fruit de l'union illogique de deux jeunes gens complètement soul. Une erreur. C'était à ça que c'était résumé sa vie. Etre une erreur. Et ce mot avait pris une nouvelle dimension le jour de ses cinq ans. _

_Un médicomage avait été demandé par Lucius pour tester son potentiel magique, comme il était de coutume chez les Sang-Pur. Jonas Gorton avait donc fait subir l'examen de rigueur à l'enfant. Et une demi-heure plus tard, la nouvelle tombait comme un couperet : _

_Elena était une Cracmol. _

_Severus l'avait apprit par Lucius, catastrophé. Ils en avaient longuement discuté, tachant d'alléger un peu leurs cœurs. _

_Trois jours plus tard, Jézabel se suicidait, terrassée par la nouvelle et le mépris qui s'était ensuivi. Elena avait été adoptée par Lucius et Narcissa, puis laissée à elle-même dans l'indifférence totale, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa décide de reprendre son éducation là où sa mère l'avait laissée. _

_Trois ans continuèrent ainsi. Severus n'avait de nouvelles de l'enfant que par Lucius, qui tentait de se préoccuper de la fille de sa sœur tant bien que mal. Parfois, le maître des potions pensait que si Narcissa n'avait pas été là, sans cesse à empêcher son mari de voir la gamine, les choses auraient pu tourner autrement. Auraient pu. _

_Il ne revit l'enfant que lorsqu'elle eut huit ans. Les Malfoy l'avaient embauché pour qu'il donne des cours de potion à Draco. Et à Elena par la même occasion. La famille ne désespérait pas de lui voir un quelconque talent pour la magie –après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu de Cracmol chez les Malfoy, alors pourquoi y en aurait-il maintenant ?-. _

_Il était entré dans la salle de cours, après une courte discussion avec Lucius sur sa parenté avec elle, et Draco lui avait quasiment sauté dessus pour l'accueillir. _

__Monsieur Malfoy, l'avait réprimandé Severus, plus amusé qu'autre chose, est-ce une manière de se comporter ? _

_Le petit blond lui avait sourit et l'avait entrainé jusqu'à son chaudron : _

__Tu vas me donner des cours, tu sais ? Ca va être génial, pas vrai oncle Sev ? Il n'y aura que toi et moi ! _

_L'affirmation avait surpris le professeur. Elena n'était-elle pas sensée être présente ? _

__Il y a aussi Elena, chuchota le garçon en lui montrant un coin de la salle, mais Mère dit qu'il faut pas lui parler pacqu'elle, c'est une car… cor… cro… Cracmol ! _

_Severus ne regarda pas dans la direction. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. _

__Mais c'est dommage, pacque moi eh ben je l'aime bien, Elena, même si qu'elle a même pas de parents, et que Mère dit qu'elle est pas une gentille petite fille. Des fois, elle joue avec moi quand Mère elle est pas là, et elle est rigolote, mais elle me regarde jamais et je sais même pas pourquoi et… _

__Et si nous commencions, Draco ? L'interrompit doucement l'homme avec un léger sourire. _

_Il ne devait pas la regarder. Il ne devait pas la regarder. Il ne devait pas… Il la regarda. _

_Elena était plutôt petite pour son âge : elle ne devait pas dépasser la taille de Draco, malgré leur année d'écart. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs, réunis dans un chignon discret. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Ses grands yeux noirs, qui étaient éclairé par une joie subite et irraisonnée. _

_Voyant qu'il la regardait, elle s'empressa de baisser la tête. _

_Le cours commença. Et l'accident arriva. _

_C'était un accident très banal, comme il en arrivait des dizaines chaque année. Une erreur de manipulation d'Elena dans sa potion (de la potion Nuage, relativement simple). Elle avait ajouté des queues de salamandres posées 'par inadvertance' à côté d'elle par Draco, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. _

_Le mélange avait mal réagit, et tout avait explosé. Severus avait eu le temps de protéger son filleul, mais Elena s'était prise l'explosion de plein fouet. Son bras (qu'elle avait levé pour se protéger le visage) avait été profondément brulé par les acides. Elle avait commencé à pleurer bien avant l'arrivée du médicomage. _

__Il suffit, Mademoiselle Malfoy. Cessez de vous comporter comme une morveuse pleurnicharde ! _

_Le ton sec qu'il avait employé à ce moment était destiné à cacher son inquiétude pour sa fille. Severus avait toujours regretté ses mots, et l'air trahi qui était apparu sur le visage de l'enfant l'avait achevé. _

_Elena avait été soignée, même si elle conservait une cicatrice plutôt imposante, et expulsée des cours de potion par Narcissa, furieuse de voir que même-là, la fillette ne pouvait pas réussir. _

_Après, le maître des potions ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait revu de temps en temps au cour de l'année qui avait suivi, au détour d'un couloir, mais elle ne lui avait jamais adressé ne fut-ce qu'un regard. _

_Et puis elle avait disparut. Aucun mot n'avait été laissé, et elle n'avait emportée aucune de ses possessions, si ce n'était une certaine quantité d'argent volée dans la caisse personnelle de Narcissa. _

_Elle était sorti du système durant neuf ans. Neuf ans à la croire morte. Neuf ans où Severus avait tenté d'oublier celle qui avait un jour était sa fille. _

_Et voilà qu'elle était revenue. Et que ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec une haine mal contenue. _

_Elena._

_Kyo. _

_Sa fille. _

.

_Alors, content de me revoir… papa ?

.

* * *

.

To be continued...

Rewiews ? Allez !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	18. Curiousity

Salut ! Me voici avec ce dix-septiéme chapitre x)

... euh alors je préviens tout de suite, c'est probablement le dernier chapitre sérieux à mort (et donc dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite puisqu'il n'y a pratiquement pas d'humour dedans... CQFD !) puisque les prochains seront plus drôles (ce sera le début de la romance, alors forcément...)

Voilà ^^ vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Curiousity

* * *

.

Harry marchait d'un pas tranquille, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il aura it bien aimé être là pour voir la tête du professeur Snape et de monsieur Malfoy (un homme dont il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir mais qui paraissait très sympathique au demeurant) devant Kyo.

Il ne savait pas qui elle était pour eux, et il s'en fichait. Mais ça avait du être drôle.

Il arriva devant la gargouille qui cachait le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée sous un obscure prétexte.

__Suçacide. _

La statue de pierre s'ébranla lourdement et s'écarta pour laisser place à un escalier.

Harry monta, et toqua timidement à la porte. Un 'entrez !' joviale le fit légèrement sourire, et il poussa le battant. Dumbledore l'attendait.

_Harry, comment vas-tu mon enfant ?

L'adolescent n'aimait pas vraiment le directeur. Il le trouvait trop manipulateur sous ses airs de grand-père sénile, et un peu trop décidé à régir sa vie sans lui demander son avis.

Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, et se contenta de sourire en répondant :

_Bien merci, monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire, mais ses yeux demeuraient froids.

_Comme tu le sais, mon cher Harry, tu es destiné à vaincre Voldemort.

Ah bah non, il ne le savait pas. Depuis quand c'était à lui de se coltiner le grand méchant Voldy (enfin, si Voldemort était bien le type qui ravageait l'Angleterre et qu'il était sensé avoir tué bébé) ?

_Pourquoi ?

La question parut surprendre le directeur, qui répondit avec une légère hésitation :

_... De quoi parles-tu ?

_Pourquoi, répéta le Survivant avec une pointe d'agacement, est-ce à moi de battre ce type ?

Un silence. Manifestement, le vieux bloquait sur la réponse.

_Eh bien… bredouilla-t-il finalement, parce que… parce qu'il y a une prophétie !

Ah. Les prophéties. Harry en avait entendu parler (Kyo l'avait même embarqué dedans, une fois. Une sombre histoire d'animal mythique, de trésor et de jolies filles. Résultat ? Des cacahuètes et un coming-out express de la part du jeune homme).

_Une prophétie.

_Oui, mon enfant. Veux-tu l'écouter ?

Il acquiesça poliment. Après tout, autant savoir ce qu'elle disait… (mais si c'était _encore _une histoire de dragon cachant un trésor, il démissionnait ! Une fois, ça lui avait suffi, merci au revoir et bonjour chez vous, non mais ho !)

Dumbledore alla chercher sa pensine, et revint avec l'objet. Il la posa sur la table, et une voix sinistre se mit à entonner quelques phrases mystérieuses :

__Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Etrange, abscond et stupide. Une prophétie quoi. Bon, l'avantage, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de dragon DONC aucun risque de finir rôti à la broche. Un point pour Dumbledore.

_Il faut que je tue Voldemort, murmura Harry. Et après ?

Le directeur cligna des yeux, étonné :

_Et après quoi ?

_Que devrais-je faire après ? Vous avez une autre mission pour moi ?

Non, parce que tant qu'à faire, autant être prévenu tout de suite s'il y avait d'autres machins dans le genre, pas vrai ?

_Euh… eh bien non, mon enfant. Une fois que ta destinée sera accomplie, tu seras libre de vivre sans contrainte.

_S'il ne mourrait pas en affrontant Lord Bidule. _

_Super, affirma l'adolescent en hochant la tête. Je vais prévenir Kyo !

Il allait tourner les talons, quand le vieil homme le retint :

_Dis-moi…

_Oui ? Fit Harry en résistant à la tentation de répondre 'moi'.

_Que feras-tu lorsque la guerre sera terminée ?

Le brun leva un sourcil, étonné par la question :

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je vais faire ?

Dumbledore hésita :

_Il me semble que tu devrais rester avec tes amis, tu marier, avoir des enfants, une carrière d'Auror… bref, la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé !

Un bref instant, Harry s'imagina faire tout ce que le vieil homme avait dit. Epouser une gentille fille, avoir des gentils enfants, un gentil travail, et vivre une gentille vie sans soucis.

Cela lui parut ridicule. Inconcevable, même : Une vie sans Kyo, sans danger et sans créature bizarre à pourchasser. Une existence ennuyeuse, quoi.

Ridicule. Vraiment.

_Je regrette, mais ça n'entre pas vraiment dans mes plans, souffla-t-il avec amusement.

_Mais que comptes-tu faire alors ? Questionna le directeur.

_Je repartirais avec Kyo, évidemment !

Et Harry partit en souriant. Les gens avaient de ces questions stupides, parfois…

.

* * *

.

Harry se balada quelques instants dans le château, se moquant comme d'une guigne que le couvre-feu soit dépassé. Il aimait bien la nuit. Tout était calme, et rien ne venait trouver sa paix intérieure.

Il alla du côté de la tour d'Astronomie, juste par curiosité. Peut-être que l'entretien de Kyo et des deux adultes n'était pas terminé !

_Elena… pourquoi ?

La voix le fit sursauter, mais un air satisfait prit rapidement place sur son visage, alors qu'il se postait derrière un mur, l'oreille tendue.

_Pourquoi quoi ?

Ca, c'était la voix de Kyo. Et manifestement, elle s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique son interlocuteur –probablement le professeur Snape-. Mais le fond haineux qui suintait de ses paroles étonna le jeune homme.

Qui que soit le professeur pour l'adolescente, il semblait s'être attiré ses foudres pour longtemps.

_Pourquoi avoir disparut pendant tout ce temps ? Nous te pensions morte !

Cette fois, c'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait parlé. Le Survivant se raidit, attendant la suite.

_Oh, vraiment ? Railla la Poufsouffle. Vous vous êtes inquiété pour Elena ? Si j'avais su que le seul moyen qu'on s'intéresse à moi était de disparaître, je l'aurais fait plus tôt… quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il suffit, Miss Malfoy. Cessez de faire l'enfant et suivez-nous. Nous devons parler à Dumbledore !

La voix de Severus avait claquée, forte et sèche. Un éclat de rire argentin lui répondit.

__Que je cesse de faire l'enfant… _Est-ce la voix que tu emploies pour réprimander tes élèves, Severus ? Celle qui les fait trembler de peur et se tromper d'ingrédients ? Au point de provoquer des accidents ? Cela t'amuse-t-il ?

Un silence.

_Elena, arrêtes ! Tonna Lucius.

_Sinon quoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? M'insulter ? Me frapper ? Faire ce que faisait ta très chère femme ?

_... Je…

_Mais ça ne marcheras plus, Lucius, ronronna Kyo. Je ne suis plus la petite Cracmol qui s'écrasait devant les gens. Maintenant, j'ai le pouvoir. J'ai grandit, et je me suis imposée comme Mage !

Elle était réellement en colère maintenant, et tout son contrôle volait en éclat. L'atmosphère se refroidit brutalement et Harry porta la main à sa gorge, comme étouffé.

Il savait ce que son amie faisait. Elle pompait la magie, _leur _magie, sous l'effet de la rage qui l'animait.

_Maintenant, je peux vivre, Lucius, vivre, tu m'entends ? Et toi Severus, tu comprends ? Je suis libre, LIBRE !

Son dernier mot fut un cri haineux.

_Kyo, non !

Harry avait bondit devant la jeune fille, qui s'était levée.

Les dents découvertes, les yeux à demi-fermés, et le visage déformé par un rictus de fureur, elle était méconnaissable. Ses poings étaient crispés sur son parapluie.

Lentement, son regard onyx se posa sur le jeune homme, et tout son être se calma. Son visage retrouva son habituelle expression moqueuse, et elle replaça son haut-de-forme sur son crâne. Seules ses mains restèrent fermées, témoignant de son conflit intérieur.

Ils allaient partir, quand Lucius intervint :

_Elena… tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Deux perles charbonneuses glacées se posèrent sur lui :

_Je ne suis plus Elena, murmura seulement Kyo. Elena est morte le jour où mon père m'a reniée.

La main d'Harry se posa sur son avant-bras, comme une bouée à laquelle la jeune femme s'accrochait désespérément.

_Je pense que c'est tout ce que nous avions à nous dire… à demain, _professeur Snape._

La blonde tourna les talons et partit, laissant deux hommes perdus derrière elle, et le Survivant lui emboita le pas.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au lac et s'assirent. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Les mots n'étaient pas grand-chose pour eux. Luna arriva prés d'eux et s'assit à son tour. Contrairement aux autres personnes, sa présence à elle n'était pas dérangeante, et les deux adolescents l'apprécièrent à sa juste valeur.

Finalement, Kyo se leva et contempla le lac d'un air méditatif.

_Harry ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

_Oui mon amour ?

_Tu crois que le calamar aime les oignons ?

_Non, fit Luna d'un air rêveur. Mais il se nourrit fréquemment des Nargoles environnantes.

_Vraiment ? Demanda la blonde d'un air émerveillé.

Le Survivant soupira, puis il se leva :

_Bon, on y va ?

Les deux blondes le regardèrent. Il précisa d'un ton résigné :

_C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, les filles. Je sais très bien qu'on va devoir aller voir ce fichu calamar alors autant le faire tout de suite, pas vrai ?

Un sourire, un vrai sourire, fleurit sur les lèvres de Kyo qui saisit son parapluie d'un air réjouie.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon chéri adoré, lança-t-elle. Allons dire bonjour à ce cher calamar !

_Et aux Nargoles, ajouta Luna.

_Et aux Nargoles !

Harry soupira à nouveau, mais ne put dissimuler son sourire.

_Une vie sans Kyo ? Ridicule… _

.

* * *

.

_Caché derrière le mur, Drago Malfoy observait son ancien ennemi. Pourquoi ancien ? La réponse était très simple. Vraiment très simple. _

_Drago Malfoy, le Prince des Glaces, le roi de Serpentard, Celui-Qui-Ne-Se-Décoiffe-Jamais, était am… intéressé par Harry Potter. Oui, intéressé. Parfaitement. Il trouvait Potter… intéressant. _

Si tu pouvais changer de vocabulaire, ça m'arrangerais.

_**Tais-toi, stupide conscience ! **_

_Elle ne répondit pas, et le blond put à nouveau se concentrer sur son plan. _

_Dans quelques jours, il pourrait le mettre à exécution. Il séduirait le Survivant coute que coute, ou alors il ne s'appellerait plus Drago ! _

Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Gérard comme prénom ?

_**Mais tais-toi… **_

**_._**

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Rewiews ? Allez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : la folle

PS : je pars en vacances (encore XD) du 11 au 27 aout, donc pas de chapitres durant deux semaines !


	19. Mise en hiatus de cette fic

Bonjour.

Ceci n'est (malheuresement) pas un chapitre.

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il y a quelque temps que l'inspiration pour cette fic m'a totalement désertée, de même que l'envie de la continuer. Chaque phrase que je tente d'écrire sur ceci se solde toujours par un échec et/ou un chapitre d'une nullité affligeante.

C'est pourquoi je vais la mettre en hiatus.

Je tenais à vous en avertir parce que je ne pense pas que j'écrirais quelque chose sur cette fic avant un mois (environs, voir peut-être même plus) et je voulais vous prévenir.

Mais attention ! Je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Hors de question !

Je la met juste entre parenthése, étant donné que je prévois de la réecrire complétement, puisque je me suis aperçue que de chapitre en chapitre, toute l'intrigue dégénérait, et que ce qui se passait échappait à mon contrôle et à ce que j'avais prévu initialement.

Je suis navrée, mais je préfére vous avertir maintenant plutôt que de vous laisser attendre un autre chapitre qui ne viendras peut-être pas.

J'espère que vous comprenez mon point de vue, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

King Pumkin


End file.
